Le Manoir Hantée et les Big Four
by Little Sayuri
Summary: Étrangement entraînés vers un manoir à l'apparence inoffensive lors d'une ballade, Jack, Raiponce, Mérida et Harold y entrèrent. Mais une fois la porte du manoir refermé sur eux, l'atmosphère change, une mystérieuse présence se fait sentir, des phénomènes étranges se produisent, les liens entre eux se renforcent et ils devront rester solidaire s'ils veulent sortir de cet endroit...
1. Il était une fois

_Salut ! :D alors voilà. Après ma première fic simple et mon premier One Shot, je m'attaque maintenant à un cross-over ! et attention : avec les Big Four ! Tadaaaaa ! XD _

_Cross-over : ROTG - HTTYD - Tangled - Brave 2012 RaiponceXJack - MéridaXHarold_

_Disons que c'est mon cadeau pour la nouvelle année ! ^^ j'espère que cette fic vous plaira autant que l'autre ! :D je vous souhaite à tous et à toute une bonne lecture et une bonne année 2014! :D _

_mais je tiens à vous préciser que je ne garantit pas pouvoir la poster de façon aussi régulière que ma fic « le vrai pouvoir du coeur » :/ mais j'essaierais de faire en sorte que si. ;)_

_Je dédie cette fic à ma petite sœur Zia ! considère ça comme ton cadeau de Noël et d'anniversaire ! ^^_

* * *

Chapitre 1 – Il était une fois.

Comment croyez-vous qu'une belle histoire de conte de fées devrait commencer ? Peut-être par « il était une fois » ? Oui. Ce serait un bon début. Et elle devrait se situer dans un endroit enchanteur, avec de verts pâturages, de belles collines recouvertes de nombreuse et magnifique fleur odorantes ? et aussi avec un château ? gigantesque, majestueux, imposant ? oh ! et une histoire d'amour entre un beau et valeureux prince qui rencontrerait une belle et douce princesse ? et une méchante personne déciderait de faire régner le mal en s'en prenant aux amoureux et au royaume ? et qui aurait le pouvoir de se changer en dragon ? et ils finiraient par vaincre cette personne, ils se marieraient, seraient respectés et aimés dans tout le royaume, auraient beaucoup d'enfants et vivraient heureux pour toujours ?

Oh oui... je pense que toutes les belles histoires devraient être comme ça. Et bien cette histoire ne se déroule pas dans ce cadre là. Et elle n'a rien d'un conte de fées. Loin de la. Laissez-moi-vous la racontez tel quel se passe maintenant. Alors oui, on pourrait commençait cette histoire par «il était une fois » Vous êtes prêt ? alors c'est parti.

Il était une fois, dans un royaume pas si lointain que ça, une grande et vaste terre qui faisait le lien entre plusieurs grands royaumes. Un peu comme un vaste continent séparait en plusieurs parcelle de terre. Chaque parcelle de ses terres était d'une beauté propre à chacune et chaque habitant vivait en harmonie. Ces terres étaient gouvernées par des rois et des reines fort aimés de leurs peuples. Ils avaient pu mettre au monde des enfants, de ravissantes princesses et de vaillants et courageux princes. Chacun d'entre eux trouva le grand amour, le seul et unique grand amour à travers leur propre histoire. Tous ces jeunes amoureux purent se marier et vivre heureux. Comme dans tous les contes de fées.

Mais il faut savoir que tout le monde n'a pas la chance de pouvoir vivre un conte de fées, de trouver l'amour et de vivre heureux pour toujours. Ou alors certaines personnes arrivent à goûter à ce bonheur tant recherché, mais qui est malheureusement éphémère. Si certains l'acceptent et arrivent à vivre avec, d'autres personnes n'y arrive pas et sombre dans la folie. Et connaît un sort pire que tout.

Mais cette histoire ne commence pas dans de telles conditions. Non. Par chance, c'était tout le contraire. Elle commençait par une belle et chaude après midi d'été ensoleillé. La paix régnait sur le royaume tout entier. Les rayons du soleil reflétaient sur les collines, les prairies, les rivières, les forêts et le ciel étaient magnifique, beau, bleu et vaste. Que feriez-vous par une belle journée comme celle-ci ? vous iriez vous promener seul ou avec vos amis ? pour vous libérez de tout ce tracas quotidien, pour sentir la brise du vent sur votre visage ? sentir vos cheveux voler à travers le vent ? courir à travers les pleines ? cueillir des fleurs ? explorer la nature ? allez à la pêche ? bref, entre libre ne serait-ce qu'un instant ? et bien c'est ce qu'avaient décidé 4 personnes ce jour-là. 4 adolescents, dont 2 filles et 2 garçons. Laissez-moi-vous les présenter.

Honneur aux dames. Comme dirait... mais qui a dit ça d'ailleurs ? enfin bref.

La première était la princesse Raiponce, du royaume de Corona. Elle était d'une grande beauté et avait des cheveux lisses et longs de 20 mètres, et ils étaient d'un blond doré unique. Vu leur longueur, et pour faciliter ses déplacements, elle avait pris pour habitude de les coiffer en une seule et longue tresse qui qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux chevilles. Ce qui mettait encore plus en valeur sa beauté. Elle avait 18 ans et des yeux d'un vert plein de vie. Elle portait une jolie robe rose et violette, et marchait pieds nus. Elle vivait dans un beau château situé sur une ile au milieu d'un lac et qui était reliée au royaume par un pont majestueux. Elle y vivait avec son père, le Roi Thomas, et sa mère, la Reine Primrose. Tous étaient très heureux. Elle avait du caractère, et elle était du genre aventureuse, téméraire, rêveuse, et un peu naïve, mais d'une grande gentillesse, d'une bonté sans limite et d'une grande sensibilité. Elle adorait la nature, les animaux, ses amis, sa famille et peindre. Mais ce qui faisait sa particularité, c'était qu'elle avait des cheveux magiques qui s'illuminaient à la seule condition qu'elle chante une mélodie. Vous vous demander surement à quoi ça peut servir d'avoir des cheveux qui brillent ? et bien figurez-vous qu'ils ne font pas que ça. Ils ont le pouvoir de guérir n'importe quelle blessure et n'importe quelle maladie.

La suivante était la princesse Mérida. fille et première descendante du clan Dunbroch, venant des terres d'Écosse. Mérida avait 16 ans, une chevelure de feu d'un roux flamboyant et des yeux couleur cyan. Elle portait une robe bleu foncé, simple et sans chichi, faisant ressortir la couleur de sa crinière. Elle avait un tempérament de feu, ce qui était bien associé à sa chevelure très emmêlée. Elle était de nature rebelle, aventureuse, elle aimer se battre, manier les armes et surtout être libre. C'était une excellente cavalière et une archère hors pair. Elle vivait dans un château avec son père, le roi Fergus, sa mère, la reine Élinor et ses 3 petits frères. Des triplets du nom d'Hamish, Hubert et Harris. Mérida s'entendait bien avec sa famille, sauf avec sa mère, qui elle, voudrait que sa fille se comporte plus comme une princesse. Mérida passée son temps à suivre tous ses cours de maintien, de leçons, d'histoire, ainsi que d'autres cours que sa mère lui enseigner, et subissant quotidiennement les reproches et les remarques de sa mère. C'est pour ça qu'elle ne pouvait être pleinement elle-même que quand elle partait en excursion, pour retrouver ses amis, sur le dos de son fidèle cheval Angus et avec son arc et son carquois dans le dos. Hormis le fait de savoir se battre, sa particularité était de pouvoir voir la magie qui l'entoure, notamment les feux follets qui peuplent son royaume.

Au tour de ses messieurs maintenant !

Le premier des garçons se nommait Jack Frost, du royaume des Légendes. Ce royaume était le plus éloigné de tous. Il venait d'un royaume qui assurait le maintien, la paix et la croyance des légendes du royaume. Il avait 19 ans, les cheveux blancs comme la neige, la peau pâle et froide et des yeux d'un bleu glacée. il portait un gilet bleu et un pantalon marron, marchait pieds nus et avait toujours dans ses mains son bâton qui lui conférait ses pouvoirs. Il vivait parmi d'autres légendes, notamment, le père Noël, le lapin de Pâques, la fée des dents et le marchand de sable, qui était ses amis et collègues les plus proches. Lui était la légende de l'hiver et il avait le pouvoir de faire tomber de la neige, et d'assurer les hivers sur l'ensemble des royaumes. Il était de nature joyeuse, joueur, insouciant, téméraire, farceur, mais aussi très courageux, fidèle et sensible.

Et enfin le dernier, Harold Horrendous Haddock III, fils du chef Stoik, la brute et de Valhallarama, du royaume de Berk, terre lointaine et sauvage du peuple viking. Il avait 16 ans, d'apparence chétive et fragile, les yeux verts et les cheveux marrons coiffés avec une frange. Il portait une tunique verte et un gilet en fourrure marron, et des grosses chaussures pour supporter le froid. Il avait une jambe artificielle suite à un accident avec un dragon dangereux. Car oui, il vivait sur une terre ou son peuple vivait en paix avec les dragons. Il était même le premier à être dresseur de dragons, faisant enfin la fierté de son père et de son village. Il était de nature inventive, courageux avec les dragons, empathique, gentil, sensible, timide et doux. Mais pendant tant d'années, il était considéré comme un être faible, un boulet, fragile et inutile. De ce fait il n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis. Jusqu'au jour ou il connut son fidèle dragon, une furie nocturne baptisée Krokmou, ainsi que ses 3 meilleurs amis. Le don d'Harold, a part s'attirer les ennuis comme on lui avait tant dit depuis plusieurs années, était ce don unique qu'il avait avec les dragons pour communiquer avec eux et les apprivoiser.

Voilà pour les présentations de nos 4 héros.

Tous les 4 venaient de royaumes différents mais étaient pourtant proches les uns des autres. Ils étaient proches au niveau des royaumes, certes, mais aussi dans leurs vies. S'étant tous les 4 rencontrés lors de leurs nombreuses escapades personnelles, ils avaient tissé des liens d'amitié aussi solide que la roche et aussi pur que l'eau des rivières. Mais appartenant à des royaumes assez éloignés les unes des autres et chacun d'eux devant être retenue par des obligations de tous genres, ils ne pouvaient pas se voir tout le temps. Et c'est justement par cette belle journée d'été qu'ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous dans le lieu de leur rencontre, dans une clairière éloignée bien au sud du royaume, afin de pouvoir se voir et être eux-mêmes ne serait-ce qu'un moment.

Évidemment, aller là-bas demander un certain temps de trajet. Mais heureusement, nos 4 adolescents avaient des moyens de transport qui leur convenaient. Raiponce était parti sur le dos de son cheval Maximus, un beau cheval blanc, et le plus rapide de tout son royaume. Mérida elle chevauchait son fidèle cheval Angus. Jack lui, de par son statut de légende, avait le pouvoir de voler et de se déplacer aussi vite que le vent. Et enfin Harold, lui, sillonner les airs sur le dos de son fidèle dragon Krokmou. Connaissant tous la route et les raccourcis pour aller à la clairière, ils arrivaient tous bien assez vite, fous de joie, d'impatience et avec de grands sourires sur leurs visages.

Raiponce fut la première à arriver. Descendant de son cheval, elle lui donna une caresse et une grattouille sous le museau, ce qui provoqua un hennissement satisfait de sa part, et il partit se rafraîchir au bord de la petite rivière qui traversait la clairière. Raiponce examiné avec bonheur cet endroit. Elle l'adorait. Et c'est facile à comprendre pourquoi ! la clairière était recouverte d'une belle pelouse verte qui étinceler au soleil. Elle était recouverte de quelques parcelles de diverses fleurs, toutes aussi belle et aussi odorantes que les autres. Il y en avait de toutes les couleurs, de toutes les espèces, et de toutes les formes. Elle adorait en cueillir pour en faire un magnifique bouquet qu'elle mettait dans un des vases de sa chambre. Ses yeux continuaient de longer la clairière. Elle fut ravie de revoir tous ces bosquets, tous ces arbres aux mille couleurs grâce aux rayons du soleil qui passaient à travers les feuilles et les branchages, cette rivière à l'eau si clair, si pur et si rafraîchissante par cette chaleur. Mais aussi ce grand terrain vert et plat, qui leur permettaient de faire des jeux, des courses, des piques niques mais aussi pour que leurs montures respectives puissent se détendre et avoir de l'espace. Cet endroit était unique à ses yeux et pour elle, c'était comme un jardin secret, un lieu qui n'appartenait qu'a elle et à ses amis. À cette pensée elle ferma les yeux, les mains jointes et un sourire sur les lèvres.

- J'ai hâte que les autres arrivent ! dit-elle

Elle rouvrit ses yeux et commença à sortir de sa sacoche ce qu'elle avait prévu pour l'après-midi. Elle en sortit une nappe, et des biscuits frais et fait maison. Car, oui, elle était une princesse et elle aimait cuisiner. Enfin, elle aimait plutôt faire des pâtisseries. Elle déplia la nappe et la déposa au sol. Ce ne fut que quand le drap toucha le sol, qu'elle entendit un cri dans les airs. Mais pas n'importe quel cri. Celui d'un dragon ! et plus précisément, celui d'une furie nocturne. Un sourire immense se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- Les voilà ! s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement.

Et elle se releva, scrutant le ciel et se protégeant les yeux des rayons du soleil avec sa main. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle vit une masse noire et aillée se rapprocher de la clairière, et la créature entreprit de se poser au sol. Quand le dragon noir atterrit enfin, son cavalier descenda à terre, donna une grattouille sur la tête de son dragon, qui ronronna de plaisir. Puis la bête se hâta de boire un peu d'eau à la rivière. Harold adressa un sourire à Raiponce et celle-ci fonça vers lui et lui sauta au cou.

- Comme je suis contente de vous revoir !

- C'est pareil pour nous ! tu attends depuis longtemps ?

- Non, pas vraiment. Je viens d'arriver. bon ben, il reste plus qu'à attendre les autres.

- D'accord. En attendant on va installer le petit camp.

- Bonne idée. Tu nous à apporter quoi de bon cette fois ?

- Des cookies aux pépites de chocolat ! je les ai fait spécialement ce matin !

- Humm ! miam ! dis, je peux en prendre un avant qu'ils soit tous engloutis par les deux ogres ?

- Hihihi ! oui, va y! rigolait la blondinette

Et ils se dirigèrent vers le bord de l'eau, continuant d'installer et de sortir leurs affaires de leurs sacs. Raiponce alla ensuite voir Krokmou afin de lui caresser ses écailles. La bête se laissa faire en ronronnant et finit par ses mettre sur le dos, tandis que la princesse continuait de le grattait sur le ventre. Ce spectacle fit sourire Harold.

Quelques instants plus tard, des bruits de sabots se firent entendre au loin. Le brun et la blonde se regardèrent avec un sourire. Il savait qui allait arriver. Et leur joie fut encore plus grande quand ils virent une cavalière à la chevelure de feu arriver au galop. Elle descendit en pleine course, atterrissant avec grâce sur ces deux pieds, devant ses amis. Mettant ses mains sur les hanches avec fierté, elle leur demanda :

- Je vous ai manqué ?

- Oh ça oui ! s'exclama Raiponce en sautant de joie au cou de son amie

- Hé hé ! Toujours aussi enthousiasme n'est ce pas ? lui demanda la rousse en la serrant dans ses bras

- Toujours quand je vois mes amis ! répondit la blonde.

Mérida et Raiponce se séparèrent de leurs étreintes avec un grand sourire. Elles étaient contentes de se voir. Au fil du temps, elles étaient devenue les meilleures copines du royaume. Mérida leva ses yeux bleus cyan vers Harold, qui lui était resté en retrait les bras croisés et le visage souriant.

- Et moi ? tu m'oublies ? lui demanda-t-elle ?

- Hein ? moi ? euh... non enfin.

Elle s'avança vers lui et lui donna un léger coup de poing sur l'épaule.

- Aie !

- Moi aussi je suis contente de te revoir Harold. Dit-elle avec un sourire.

Il sourit aussi tandis que Mérida partit à son tour déposé son sac sur la nappe, ainsi que son arc et son carquois.

- Chouette ! des gâteaux ! s'exclama-t-elle avec gourmandise.

Harold ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un petit rire contenu.

- Qu'est-ce que je disais ? des vrais ogres.

- T'inquiète, j'en ai fait assez pour tout le monde. Lui confia Raiponce en se mettant à ses côtés.

- S'ils mangent tout, ils auront mal au ventre tout l'après-midi

- Hi hi. ça va ton épaule ?

- Oui. Elle fait toujours ça. Et seulement avec moi. Je sais pas pourquoi.

- C'est peut-être sa façon à elle de te montrer son amitié pour toi ?

- Oui sans doute. Dit il en se massant l'épaule.

- T'as mal ? s'inquiéta la blonde

- Bizarrement non. Je n'ai jamais mal quand elle me fait ça.

- Elle mesure peut-être pas sa force ? plaisanta-t-elle

- Qui sait ? dit-il en jouant le jeu.

- De quoi vous parler ?

Ils s'interrompirent quand ils entendirent une 4éme voix poser cette question. Cherchant la personne concernée des yeux, ils virent finalement Jack, perché sur une grosse branche d'un arbre et qui les regardait avec un grand sourire.

- Salut les gars !

- Salut ! s'exclama Raiponce

- Salut ! dis, tu nous espionnes depuis longtemps ? demanda le brun.

- Hum... depuis un moment oui. Avouat-il avec un sourire

- Comme d'habitude. Dit Harold en levant les yeux au ciel

- De quoi vous parliez au fait ? demanda Jack

- Hein ? de rien d'important.

- À qui vous parlez ? demanda une autre voix féminine en rejoignant les deux autres.

- Devine ? demanda Raiponce avec un sourire en coin.

Quand Mérida arriva prés d'eux, elle leva les yeux en l'air et s'exclama avec force et joie

- Ah bah quand même ! le givré est enfin arrivé !

- Content de te revoir aussi la furie !

- Je croyais que c'était le dragon d'Harold la furie ?

- Ne mêle pas Krokmou à ça s'il te plaît... demanda le brun avec un sourire.

- Lui ? la furie ? tu parles ! face à toi, c'est un agneau !

- Ah ouais ?

- Ouais ! Et comparer à toi, il ne se gave pas de gâteaux en laissant des miettes partout sur son visage !

- Quoi ? s'exclama la rousse.

Sa question et la réaction de Mérida fit éclater de rire Harold, Jack et Raiponce. En effet Mérida avait pleine miette de biscuits collés autour de la bouche ainsi que des traces de chocolats.

- Hé ! ce n'est pas gentil de se moquer ! râla-t-elle à l'attention des 3

- Désolé ! c'est la tête que t'a fait qui est drôle ! riait Raiponce

- Et j'espère qu'il reste des gâteaux ! demanda Jack

- Euh... oui. Répondit Mérida

- Ce n'est pas une réponse convaincante ça !

Et Jack décolla de sa branche en se dirigeant vers la nappe et les gâteaux. Il se mit soudain à crier.

- Sale goinfre ! y'en a plus !

- T'avais qu'à arriver avant ! répliqua-t-elle avec moquerie

- Tu vas me le payer ! dit-il sournoisement

Et ils se mirent à se battre, ou plutôt à se chamailler, dans une bataille d'eau, éclaboussant au passage Maximus, Angus et Krokmou qui partirent vers la petite pleine afin de se reposer et de ne plus se faire embêter. Raiponce et Harold admiraient le combat entre Jack et Mérida avec de grands sourires.

- De vrai gamin. Dit-elle

- Oui, mais qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- À ton avis, qui va gagner cette fois ? demanda-t-elle avec un regard sournois.

- Hummm... je vote pour Mérida. Et toi ?

- Je vote pour lui.

Après cette bataille d'eau, qui fut remporter par Mérida, au grand désarroi de Jack, les adolescents se régalèrent du bon pique nique emporté par chacun. Il y avait des cuisses de poulet froid, des sandwichs et des salades mélangés. En boisson, il y a avait l'eau de la rivière qui était fraîche et potable. Raiponce avait apporté, à part les biscuits, le dessert principal. Une belle tarte aux myrtilles. Ils furent tous bien repus. Pour digérer, Mérida alla apprendre à Harold à tirer à l'arc. Plusieurs éclats de rire se firent entendre face aux nombreux échecs du viking. Jack était allongé sur la nappe, à l'ombre d'un grand arbre, mains derrière la tête, à faire une petite sieste. Raiponce, elle, continuait de ranger toutes les affaires dans les sacs respectifs après les avoir nettoyés avec l'eau de la rivière. Dès qu'elle eut finis, elle jeta un regard à Jack qui lui somnolait paisiblement. Avec un petit sourire, elle s'approcha de lui et avec une petite brindille, lui chatouilla le nez. Elle se retenait de rire face au grimace de Jack qui lui gardait les yeux fermés. Il finit par se réveiller en grognant et jeta un regard incrédule à Raiponce, qui avait les lèvres pincées et se retenez toujours de rire.

- Mais pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

- Pourquoi ? tu rêvais ?

- Non, mais j'ai horreur qu'on me réveille quand je dors.

- Oh ? même si c'est pour te donner quelque chose ?

- Ça dépend de ce que c'est.

- Surprise !

Elle sourit et lui tendit 2 cookies. Jack se mit à sourire à son tour

- Mais ?! d'où tu les sors ? je croyais que la gloutonne avait tout mangé !

- Je les ai mis de coté spécialement pour toi avant que vous arriviez.

- Tu savais qu'il n'y en aurait plus .

- On peut dire ça. Dit-elle amusée

- T'est la meilleure Raiponce.

- Hihi... aller, mange-les avant qu'elle ne les voit !

- Pas la peine de me le répéter ! mais...

- Mais quoi ?

- Je veux qu'on les partages.

- Hein ? non Jack, c'est pour toi !

- Aller ! pour te remercier ! dit-il en lui tendant un biscuit devant sa bouche.

- Jack ! j'ai plus faim... insiste pas !

- Juste une bouchée ! s'il te plaît ! je te lacherais pas avant que tu l'aies mangé.

- Ah la la... d'accord. Accepta-t-elle avec malice.

Elle prit le biscuit de la main de Jack et le mangea sous le visage et le regard heureux de son ami. Jack fit de même avec le sien.

- Ils sont vraiment délicieux Raiponce !

- Vraiment ? rougissait-elle

- À tel point que ça m'aurait fait de la peine de rentrer chez moi sans avoir pu y goûter.

- Oh Jack... rougissait-elle encore plus en tournant la tête sur le côté.

Il la regardait rougir avec un petit sourire en coin. Il remarqua cependant une petite chose.

- Euh Raiponce ?

- Oui ? fit-elle en se retournant

Il leva sa main vers son visage, et approcha son pouce de sa bouche et le frotta contre le coin de ses lèvres.

- Jack ? demanda Raiponce un peu surprise

- Tu avais des miettes sur le coin de la bouche.

- Oh ? merci.

- De rien.

Il ramena sa main vers lui et ils se regardaient tous les deux avec de grands sourires. Jack aimait beaucoup Raiponce. Sa gentillesse le toucher beaucoup. Il se sentait comme un protecteur envers elle. De plus il la trouvait jolie, mais en cet instant, avec ses beaux cheveux blonds tresser qui resplendissez au soleil, et le vert de ses grands yeux qui brillait, il la trouvait plus que jolie. Elle était magnifique. Retirer de ses pensées par un nouveau fou rire de Mérida, il se leva et tendit sa main vers la blondinette.

- On va les rejoindre ?

- Oui. Accepta-t-elle avec le sourire.

Elle lui prit sa main et il l'aida à se relever. Le contact froid de la peau de Jack sur sa peau faisait du bien de par cette chaleur. Et elle ne trouvait pas ça désagréable. Ils rejoignirent l'Écossaise et le Viking en courant et en volant, et riant à coeur joie. Dès qu'ils furent près d'eux, Jack demanda

- On peut savoir ce qui te fait tant rire ? on t'entendait à l'autre bout !

- Ce n'est pas ma faute ! c'est Harold qui me fait rire !

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a fait pour te faire rire à ce point ? demanda la blonde

- La dernière flèche qu'il a tiré a fait une multitude de ricochet ! et il est tomber à la renverse à cause de la pression de l'arc! c'était trop drôle !

- Sympa... râla Harold un peu vexé et géné.

- T'en fais pas mon gars ! t'y arrivera un jour ! ça doit pas être si compliqué que ça ! répliqua Jack

- T'as déjà tiré une flèche au moins ? le provoqua Mérida

- Non, mais ça doit être un jeu d'enfant !

- Ah oui ? et bien prouve-le ! 3 essais pour mettre une des 3 dans le mille.

- Pff ! tu vas voir !

Il saisit l'arc avec prétention sous le regard amusé de ses camarades. Il prit une flèche, la positionna sur l'arc et se mit lui-même en position de tir. Il tendit la corde avec un peu de difficulté et lâcha la flèche qui partit en piquet vers le sol.

- Bravo ! belle performance ! applaudit Mérida en se moqua légèrement.

- C'est bon, c'était un échauffement ! la prochaine sera la bonne.

- Je demande juste à voir.

Il recommença à se positionner et tira une nouvelle fois, sauf que la flèche partie vers les hauteurs et alla se cacher dans les arbres de la petite forêt aux alentours

- Rhoo ce n'est pas vrai ! râla Jack

- Courage ! encouragea Raiponce complètement amusée.

- Il en reste déjà plus qu'une. Ajouta avec un sourire narquois Harold.

- Et il est pas prés de toucher la cible ! renchérit Mérida

- Eh ! je voudrais me concentrer ! c'est possible ? les gronda Jack

- À parce que là, t'était pas concentré? demanda Harold avec un sourire

- Ça explique tout ! dit Mérida

- Oh allez ! la 3e sera la bonne ! dit Raiponce

- Merci. Y en a au moins une qui m'encourage !

Il se remit pour la dernière fois en place, se concentrant le plus possible. Mais il attendit trop longtemps a-t-elle point que Mérida perdit patience.

- Bon alors ? tu tires ou pas ?!

- C'est bon ! laisse-moi faire !

Il se concentra une dernière fois et lâcha la flèche, qui suivait une trajectoire bien droite et atterrit presque au centre de la cible. Bondissant de joie de son exploit et poussant un grand « youhou », il se tourna vers la rousse qui le regardait avec un sourire en coin, un sourcil lever et les bras croisés.

- Alors ? t'as vu ça ?

- Mouais. Pas mal. Pour un débutant prétentieux, tu t'en sors pas top mal!

Harold pouffa un rire discret, Raiponce fit de même, et Mérida reprit l'arc des mains de Jack, le remit dans son dos, et partis vers la cible pour aller chercher ses flèches, l'allure fière.

- Pff... qu'est-ce qu'elle peut être fière. Râla t-il

- Ne lui en veut pas, c'est toi qui l'as provoqué ! justifia Harold

- Mouais. Dit-il en boudant

- Allez fait pas cette tête Jack ! on est là pour s'amuser ! allons chercher la dernière flèche ! proposa la jolie blonde.

- Ah la la... d'accord.

Et ils partirent rejoindre Mérida, qui avait déjà ramassé les deux premières flèches sur son chemin, pour aller récupérer la dernière flèche cachée dans les arbres. Dès qu'ils furent prêts à entrer dans le bois, leurs 3 montures poussèrent un cri et un hennissement en coeur, comme pour les appeler. Les 3 cavaliers, se retournèrent vers leur dragon et cheval.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ? demanda Jack

- Je n'en sais rien. Répondit Mérida

- Ne t'en fais pas Krokmou ! on va chercher la flèche et on reviendra pour jouer !

- En attendant soyez sage ! ordonna en douceur Raiponce

- C'est qu'une flèche Angus. ça prendra pas longtemps, tu devrais le savoir !

Les animaux acquiésserent, visiblement inquiet et pas rassurés, tandis qu'ils regardaient leurs maîtres respectifs entrer avec insouciance et confiance dans les bois.

* * *

_Pour écrire la fic, et pour en trouver l'idée, je me suis inspiré de la maison hantée à Disneyland. Comme j'ai eu le bonheur d'y aller un jour et que je m'en suis souvenu en visionnant mes photos, j'ai donc eu l'idée d'en faire un cross-over avec les big four :D et le jeu Luigi's Mansion m'a pas mal aidé aussi ! XD _

_Pour info, le titre de la fic est un clin d'oeil au titre du film « le manoir hantée et les 999 fantômes » avec Eddie Murphy ! :D un film que j'adore ! ^^ _

_Alors petit détail ! Pour Raiponce, je n'ai pas voulu qu'elle vive dans la tour avec Gothel. Déjà, je la déteste et je la trouve laide (de coeur), égoïste et cruel d'avoir séparé une mère et son bébé dès la naissance pour son propre intérêt ! ;( non, là je voulais incorporer l'idée que Raiponce est grandit au palais avec ses parents. :) _

_La petite question que je me pose : qu'avez-vous penser de mon premier cross-over ? :D il vous a plu même si ce n'est que le premier chapitre ? que vous inspirent-ils pour la suite ? :D oui je sais ça fait plus d'une question ! XD _

_Jack qui tire à l'arc, ses échecs qui font rire ses amis, les dialogues entre eux... j'ai essayé d'apporter du comique dans ce chapitre et dans l'histoire. ça vous a fait rire ? :p_

_Voilà tout commence comme ça, bien, tranquille, avec des petits clins d'œil affectifs (plus qu'affectif vous me direz !^^) par-ci par-là entre nos adolescents ! ^^ mais pour la suite, mystère ! :D que va-t-il se passer dans cette forêt pour que leurs animaux réagissent comme ça ? :D et bien vous le saurez vendredi prochain ! ^^_

_J'attends tous vos avis en review ! n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! de la manière dont j'ai raconté l'histoire, en passant par l'intrigue, et enfin l'idée de base ! :)_

_Merci pour votre suivi et à bientôt ! :D_


	2. Une mystérieuse demeure

**_Zia : _**_Ah ! :D et bien je suis très contente que ce cross-over te plaise et que tu aimes à ce point ton cadeau! ^^ : merci pour ces compliments, ça m'encourage vraiment à ne pas laissez tomber ! ^^ je suis contente de voir que tu as réussi à bien visualiser l'atmosphère et les bons moments de ce premier chapitre ! et aussi que tu as bien ri avec les dialogues ! :D et apparemment je t'ai fait rêver dans ce chapitre non ? ^^_

_Je te souhaite bonne lecture pour ce deuxième chapitre, qui je l'espère, te plaira tout autant que le début ! ^^ :_

* * *

Chapitre 2 – Une mystérieuse demeure.

Les 4 adolescents pénétrèrent donc dans la petite forêt, sous le regard inquiet de leurs amis. Ils s'enfoncèrent légèrement dans les bois a la recherche de la dernière flèche de Mérida que Jack avait expédié dans les airs. Elle ne devait pas être très loin mais comment retrouvée une simple flèche au milieu de toutes ces branches, cette végétation et ces arbres ? elle pouvait être n'importe où ! la chercher c'était une chose, et ça leur demandera certainement plus de temps que prévu. Surtout qu'ils devront renter avant la tombée de la nuit. Chacun d'entre eux cherche de son propre coté, scrutant tous les arbres le sol, les buissons... mais pour eux, s'était comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin ! il la cherchait depuis 10 bonnes minutes, ce qui faisait râler Jack et Mérida qui elle, en avait marre de l'entendre se plaindre !

- Bon sang ! on est obligé de la chercher ? râla Jack

- Bien sur que oui ! répondit Mérida

- Pourquoi ? c'est qu'une flèche !

- C'est mes flèches !

- Tu peux en avoir d'autres chez toi ! pourquoi tu t'embêtes à vouloir la retrouver ?

- J'y tiens à mes flèches ! et si tu l'avais pas perdu, on en serait pas là !

Raiponce et Harold assister malgré eux à la dispute entre l'argenté et la rousse. Ils soupiraient d'exaspération et furent obliger d'intervenir.

- Non mais c'est fini oui ? s'exclama Harold .

- On est là pour s'amuser ! pas pour se disputer !

- À parce que tu trouves ça amusant ? objecta Jack à l'intention de la blonde

- Non mais...

- Mais quoi ? ajouta Jack

- Je prends ça comme un jeu. Lui proposa-t-elle avec un sourire amusée et un sourcil levé.

- Un jeu ? répéta Jack surpris

- Oui. Ou plutôt une course. Celui qui la trouve aura droit à la dernière part de tarte aux myrtilles.

- Ce n'est pas suffisant comme trophée ! trouve autre chose ! proposa Mérida avec un sourire joueur

- Très bien. Celui qui gagne aura la dernière part de tarte. Mais ! il aura l'honneur d'avoir son dessert préféré pour la prochaine sortie ensemble.

Les 3 autres se raidirent face à cette annonce ! un air d'appétit et de gourmandise se dessinant sur leur visage. Le deal était simple : si l'un d'entre eux trouvait la flèche, Raiponce cuisinerait le dessert préférer du vainqueur ! Raiponce cuisinait tellement bien et ses gâteaux étaient absolument délicieux que ce serait difficile de résister au pari !

- Attends, attends ! tu feras vraiment le dessert qu'on veut ? raisonna Harold

- Hum hum. Fit elle en croisant les bras avec un sourire

- N'importe quel dessert ?! s'exclamèrent en coeur Jack et Mérida

- Oui et je m'y engage. Affirma la blondinette

Ses camarades se regardèrent avec un sourire et des regards de défi amicaux. La blonde avait gagné ce jeu-là.

- Alors marché conclu ? proposa-t-elle

- Marché conclu ! s'exclamèrent-ils en coeur

- Très bien ! que le meilleur gagne ! et Jack, pas de tricherie ! inutile de rester trop longtemps dans les airs !

- Moi ? tricher ? je vois pas de quoi tu parles !

Harold et Mérida toussèrent en silence pour s'empêcher de commenter sa phrase. La blonde poursuivit

- De toute façon, la flèche ne peut pas vraiment être dans les arbres ! vus comment tu la tirais, elle devrait plutôt être au sol et dans ce secteur, n'est ce pas Mérida ?

- Je suis d'accord avec elle. Bien résonner Raiponce ! lui dit-elle avec un clin d'oeil

- Mais je chercherais quand même dans les arbres. En restant au sol ! affirma Jack

- D'accord. Allez cherchons-la ! proposa Harold avec motivation

Et la chasse a la flèche pris une autre tournure qu'il y a un moment. Avec la proposition de Raiponce ce fut plus drôle de chercher l'objet en question et ça devenait vraiment comme une course, chacun d'eux voulant gagner le prix ! avec les pâtisseries de Raiponce, fallait pas plaisanter avec ça ! Au bout de 10 minutes de recherches, au milieu des rires et des bruits de feuilles qui bouge, ce fut finalement Jack qui trouva la flèche ! il la prit dans sa main et la tendit vers le ciel, le poing levé et triomphant.

- j'ai gagné ! s'exclama-t-il de joie

- Fallait sans douter... grogna Harold un peu déçu mais bon joueur.

- Oh mince ! j'aurais dû être plus rapide ! c'est mes flèches en plus !

- Nananananéreuh ! provoqua Jack comme un enfant qui aurait trouvé son jouet

- Bon ça va t'as gagnée mais en rajoutes pas non plus ! râla Harold

- Ouais ! et rend-moi ma flèche avant de la perdre de nouveau !

Jack tendit la flèche à Mérida avec un sourire et elle la repris avec une tête de mauvaise perdante. Harold boudait légèrement de son coté.

- Ne faites pas cette tête tous les deux ! c'était un jeu !

- Oui ! mais c'est toujours toi qui gagnes ! rétorqua Harold

- Peut-être à ce jeu la, mais ne vous en faites pas ! je vous ferai quand même à tous votre dessert préférer pour la prochaine fois !

- C'est vrai ? demandèrent Harold et Mérida avec espoir

- Puisque je vous le dis ! c'était pour vous motivez à chercher et qu'on arrête de se disputer que j'ai lancer de concours !

- T'est une maline toi ! approuva Mérida

- Et le pire c'est que ça a marché ! je me suis bien amusé ! ajouta Harold avec un sourire

- Hihihi ! c'était le but ! et toi Jack ?

Mais Jack ne répondit pas à la question de la princesse. Il restait là, planté devant un sentier.

- Jack ? ça va ?

- Ouais...

Ses amis se rapprochèrent de lui, voulant savoir ce qui se passer.

- Jack ? qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda la blonde avec inquiétude

- Je sais pas mais... je sens quelque chose.

- Ah ? quoi ? redemanda-t-elle ?

- Je sais pas. C'est comme si... on m'appeler vers ce sentier. Ajouta Jack

- C'est bizarre... moi aussi. Confirma Mérida

- Ah oui ? toi aussi ?

- Ouais...

- Et vous deux ?

- Ben maintenant que tu le demandes, c'est vrai que je me sens comme attiré vers ce sentier. Affirma Harold.

- Moi c'est pareil ! affirma également Raiponce

- Ok. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda Jack

- Je connais pas cette partie de la forêt... on pourrait la visiter non ? suggéra Mérida avec enthousiasme

- Bonne idée ! approuva Jack en partageant son enthousiasme

- Vous êtes sur de vouloir faire ça ? on peut très bien retourner au camp et s'amuser à autre chose ? dit Raiponce

- Justement ! là on fait autre chose ! explorer un endroit inconnu, c'est amusant non ?

- Oui mais...

- Et avec des amis ça l'est encore plus ! ajouta la rouquine

- Bon ben si vous y tenez tant, allons-y ! accepta la blonde

- Alors en route ! voyons ou ce sentier nous mène ! encouragea Jack en ouvrant le marche

Ils se mirent tous en route, s'engageant ainsi vers ce sentier, qui n'avait pas du tout l'air dangereux et semblait identique aux autres sentiers de la forêt. Tous, sauf Harold. Ce dernier resta à l'entrée du sentier le regard inquiet et hésitant à avancer. Mérida remarqua qu'il n'avançait pas du fait qu'elle n'entendait pas le bruit de sa jambe artificielle. Elle s'arrêta en route et se retourna donc vers lui. Jack et Raiponce l'imitèrent aussi.

- Harold ? tu viens ? demanda Mérida

- Vous trouvez pas ça étrange que ce sentier nous donne à tout le sentiment de vouloir le suivre ?

- Si, mais il y doit bien y avoir une raison à ça ! lui dit-elle

- Sans doute.

- Tu veux pas savoir ce qui provoque cette sensation ? demanda Jack

- Pas vraiment non.

- Ben alors tu vas faire quoi ? rester la tout seul en attendant qu'on revienne tous ? suggéra Jack avec agacement

- Jack... souffla la blonde avec exaspération

- Quoi Jack ? il a peur, ce n'est pas de ma faute ! s'écria-t-il

- Je n'ai pas peur ! je suis juste... inquiet de savoir ce qu'il y a au bout c'est tout. Se défendit le brun

Sentant qu'il n'était pas rassuré, Mérida prit la main d'Harold comme pour lui donner du courage. Le fait qu'elle lui prit sa main provoqua à Harold un étonnement accompagné d'une drôle de sensation

- Allez viens Harold ! ça fais partie de l'aventure et ça nous fera un bon souvenir ! lui souriait-elle

- Bon d'accord... mais s'il y a du danger ?

- S'il y a du danger, j'aurais mes flèches pour nous défendre, Jack a sa magie de glace et Raiponce son pouvoir de guérison au cas où on est blessé ! énuméra-t-elle

- Oui mais...

- Quoi encore ? s'emporta Jack avec impatience

- Jack ! s'emporta avec colère Raiponce en le fusillant avec reproche

- La réaction de Krokmou et de vos chevaux quand nous étions sur le point d'entrer dans la forêt m'inquiète ! vous trouvez pas ça louche qu'ils ont réagit bizarrement ? et là on ressent tous les 4 comme un appel ! je crois pas que ce soit une coïncidence... expliqua Harold d'un air téméraire

- Il n'a pas tort. C'est vrai que c'est bizarre. Approuva Raiponce en réfléchissant d'un air songeur aux paroles de son ami.

Jack leva les yeux au ciel. Il en avait marre d'attendre qu'on se décide à avancer ! et aussi que Raiponce approuve ce qu'Harold disait. C'était peut-être vrai tout ce qu'il disait mais où serait le fun si personne ne prenait jamais de risque ? Mérida elle, pris de sa main libre le menton d'Harold pour le forcer à la regarder dans les yeux. Elle voulait lui prouver qu'il n'y avait aucune raison d'avoir peur ou de s'inquiéter plus que ça. Quand Harold sentis la main si douce de Mérida lui toucher la peau, le même sentiment que l'autre fois revient faire surface. C'était une agréable sensation qu'Harold n'avait jamais connue et il ne savait pas très bien ce que c'était... le fait aussi de croiser le regard cyan et plein de courage de la princesse d'Écosse déclencha un battement de coeur violent dans sa poitrine. Il l'écouta sans rechigner

- Bon écoute. Voilà ce que je te propose. On va voir vite fait c e qu'il y a la bas et on reviens pour vite retrouver nos amis. Si ça se trouve, ils voulaient juste qu'on reste avec eux pour jouer ! dit-elle pour le rassurer

- Si tu le dis. Répondit-il en évitant de croiser trop longtemps son regard

- Allez viens ça va aller. On va bien s'amuser que tu regretteras de t'être inquiété pour rien !

- Ok, ok... céda-t-il

- Alors c'est parti ! s'écria-t-elle en le tirant par la main qu'elle n'avait pas lâchée

- Enfin ! ce n'est pas trop tôt ! s'écria Jack sur un ton de gratitude

- Jack ! s'emporta encore une fois Raiponce avec colère en lui donnant une tape sur le bras

- Aie ! Mais quoi encore ? se plaignait Jack en se massant le bras

- Ah la la... soupira Harold pour lui-même

Et c'est ainsi que nos 4 aventuriers poursuivirent leurs routes vers le sentier. Tout au long du chemin il n'y avait rien d'anormal. Tout semblait identique par rapport au reste de la forêt. Le soleil illuminait les arbres de ses rayons chauffants, les oiseaux voletaient et piaillaient dans les airs, le vent bercé les branches, les feuilles et les buissons avec douceur. Ils marchèrent pendant plusieurs longues minutes et ne semblaient pas inquiets. Au contraire ils semblaient profiter de cette balade.

- En fin de compte, c'est comme une balade en forêt. Dit Mérida.

- Oui. C'est un joli chemin. Tout est beau à regarder. S'extasia Raiponce en levant les yeux au ciel

- Mais ce chemin n'a pas de fin ? j'ai m'impression qu'on marche depuis une éternité

- Arrête de râler Harold ! dit Jack

- Tu peux rire ! tu peux voler toi ! protesta le brun

- Oh ! vous allez pas recommencer ! s'emporta la rousse avec un regard de braise

- Mais c'est lui qui commence !

- Mais c'est lui qui râle !

- On veut pas le savoir ! s'écrièrent en coeur les filles

Sur ce, les garçons ouvrirent grand les yeux devant le haussement de voix des deux princesses et ne dirent plus un mot, de peur de provoquer leur colère. Ils continuèrent donc d'avancer. Mais au bout d'un moment, un doute s'installa au sein du petit groupe.

- Je commence à croire qu'Harold avait raison... annonça Jack

- Qu'est-ce que je disais ! et c'est maintenant qu'on me croit !

- Oh c'est bon... souffla Jack

- On marche depuis combien de temps ? demanda Raiponce afin de changer de sujet

- Je dirais une demi-heure ? si ce n'est plus. Ou moins. Répondit Harold

- Et je commence à avoir faim... se plaignit Mérida en mettant sa main sur son ventre après l'avoir entendu gargouiller

- Avec tout ce que t'as englouti tout à l'heure, t'à encore faim ? se moqua Jack avec un regard malicieux

- Oui et alors ? on est des gourmands dans ma famille ! Enfin... surtout mon père et mes frères ! je tiens de lui pour ça.

- Tu vas devenir obèse si tu continues à t'empiffrer !

- Pff... oui mais au moins, moi, je ne ressemble pas à une brindille d'arbre ! lui balança-t-elle à la figure

- C'est qui que tu traites de brindille ?

- Arrêtez de vous chercher tous les deux ! demanda la blonde avec agacement

- Mais quoi ?! il me traite de goinfre, puis d'obèse et je devrais me laisser faire ?!

- C'est un jeu pour lui de te provoquer. laisse tomber. Ajouta la blonde avec calme

- Ouais... bon c'est quand qu'on arrive au bout de ce satané sentier ? demanda la rousse en suivant le conseil de sa copine

- Je croyais que t'aimais l'aventure ? rappela Jack

- Oh toi ! je... reprit avec rage Mérida

- Plus besoin de vous poser des questions ! on y est ! annonça Harold

- Ou ça ? demanda Jack avec joie

- Au bout du sentier bien sur ! précisa le brun

- Enfin ! soupira avec soulagement et joie Raiponce

Ils arrivèrent donc enfin au bout du chemin qui se dégageait progressivement de la végétation forestière, pour donner vue sur une vaste demeure, siégeant au-delà d'une grande grille de fer noire.

- On est enfin arrivé ! soupira le brun de soulagement

- C'est pour arriver jusqu'à une vieille bicoque qu'on a fait tout ce chemin ? s'étonna la rousse

- Tu t'attendre à voir quoi ? demanda Jack

- Je sais pas. Quelque chose de plus... commença Mérida

- Plus quoi ? insista Jack

- Un peu moins triste ! Dit-elle

- Vous connaissiez l'existence de cet endroit ? leur demanda Harold

- Non. Je ne sais même pas si cette demeure figure dans les histoires et les légendes. Dit Mérida

- Ni à qui elle pourrait appartenir. Ajouta Jack

- Ce n'est pas si moche que ça. Regardez ! les appela Raiponce avec un sourire

Ils s'approchèrent donc de Raiponce qui se tenait prés de la grille. Ils regardèrent à travers les barreaux noirs, dont certains étaient légèrement tordus et rouillée par le temps, une vaste cour remplie d'arbres plus ou moins centenaires, avec un grand jardin sauvage laissé a l'abandon. Une belle et grande fontaine sculptée d'anges en pierre grise dominée la place centrale, ou l'humidité et le temps l'avaient recouvert d'une mousse verte. L'eau n'y coulait plus et elle semblait hors d'usage depuis longtemps, laissant à l'intérieur de la bassine une eau poisseuse et verdâtre remplis de mauvaises herbes aquatiques. Surplombant la court, il y avait une grande et très vieille maison, qui ressemblait plus à un manoir, qui elle aussi semblait aussi délaisser que le reste du terrain, le temps y en laissait sa marque. Elle était assez grande, malgré le seul étage présent et elle devaient comporter de nombreuses salles. Le bâtiment avait une architecture ancienne, solide et presque aussi vieille que ce qui l'entourer. Elle donnait envie d'y entrer. La grille principale, elle, semblait le seul accès et la seule sortie du domaine.

- Whoua. C'est grand, vieux et désert. Contempla Mérida

- Ça a part l'air d'être habité depuis très longtemps. Ajouta Harold

- Dommage. La maison est si jolie. Dit Raiponce

- Tu trouves ? s'étonna Jack

- Oui. Enfin... si elle était rénovée, elle serait très belle. Justifia la blonde

- À qui pouvait elle appartenir ? demanda le Viking

- Je sais pas. Surement à quelqu'un de riche et d'important. Pensa l'Écossaise

- À votre avis on peut la visiter ? s'enquit Jack

- Quoi ? s'étonnèrent en coeur ses amis

- Ben oui ! ce serait amusant non ?

- Je croyais qu'on aller voir ce qu'il y avait au bout du chemin et qu'ont renté au camp pour retrouver Krokmou et les autres ? s'emporta Harold

- Oh Harold ! un peu d'aventure et d'adrénaline, ça peut pas faire de mal ! s'exclama l'archère d'une voix excitée

- Et je croyais que tu aimais les sensations fortes sur le dos de ton dragon ? rétorqua l'esprit d'hiver

- Oui mais là ce n'est pas pareil ! là on ne sait pas ce qui nous attend le dedans !

- Mais quand tu explores le ciel tu sais pas non plus ou tu vas !

- Oui mais... ce n'est pas pareil !

- Bon ! faites ce que vous voulez, moi j'entre ! annonça Mérida

- Attend ! on sait même pas si la grille est ouverte ! s'affola Harold

Mais elle ne semblait écouter personne. La rousse saisit la poignée de la grille, l'ouvrit et poussa la grille qui s'ouvrit lentement avec un long bruit strident. De toute évidence, la grille avait besoin d'une bonne dose d'huile dans les rouages !

- La preuve que si ! rigola la rousse

Merida s'aventura la première dans la cour pour enfin se retourner vers ses amis avec un sourire

- Alors ? qui me suit ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix de meneuse de groupe

- Je te suis ! dit Jack tout excité d'explorer un nouvel endroit

Il la rejoignit tandis que Harold et Raiponce rester à l'entrée du domaine.

- Oh ce n'est pas vrai...

- Quoi ?

- Ils sont incorrigibles et insouciant !

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Harold ? s'inquiéta la princesse

- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment...

- La maison a l'air très vieille et abandonnée. Que peut-il nous arriver ? demanda la blonde

- Oui mais... je sens un truc bizarre.

- Ah ? quoi donc ?

- Je sais pas...

- T'en fais pas. On est tous les 4 ensembles. On ne craint rien ! le rassura-t-elle

- Okay. Allons les rattraper avant qu'ont les perdes.

- Oui ! dit-elle motivée et souriante

Ils traversèrent donc en groupe la cour, tout en jetant des coups d'oeil admiratifs et curieux à droite, à gauche, en haut, en bas et dans les coins et recoins du domaine. C'était beau malgré l'abandon total d'entretien. La végétation semblait vouloir protéger la beauté de cet endroit de la menace du temps et de l'oubli. Le vent faisait bouger comme dans la forêt, les arbres centenaires, les plantes et les fleurs présentes. Les feuilles mortes au sol accomplissaient une valse au coeur du vent, tout autour de la princesse aux cheveux d'or. Ce qui fait l'amusait ainsi que le gardien de l'hiver, qui la regardait avec un sourire.

- Un rien t'amuse pas vrai ?

- Toujours ! dit elle en lui rendant son sourire

Mérida était penchée vers une des deux petites fenêtres aux carreaux salis par le temps et qui entourait la porte, les mains rapprochées de son visage afin de voir ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur.

- Tu vois quelque chose ? demanda Raiponce en les rejoignant prés de la porte d'entrée

- Pas grand-chose. Il y a des vieux meubles, pleins de poussière, des toiles d'araignée et personne ne semblent y avoir mis les pieds depuis belle lurette !

- Il y a des meubles ? dit le brun

- Ben... oui. À toutes les fenêtres du rez-de-chaussée, je vois que les pièces sont meublées. Pourquoi ? demanda la rousse étonnée de sa question

- C'est encore plus louche que ce que je croyais... réfléchissait-il avec inquiétude en croissant les bras

- Allons bon ! quoi encore ? demanda Jack d'un ton agacer

- Vu l'état du terrain et de la bâtisse de la maison, on devrait s'attendre à ce qu'il n'y est plus aucun meuble si la maison est inoccupée ! justifia le Viking

- Où veux-tu en venir ? s'enquit Raiponce

- La maison devrait être vide ! plus de propriétaires, plus de meubles, ni d'objets de valeur ! vous me suivez ?

Les autres se regardèrent avec un air un peu déconcerté.

- Ce n'est pas faux. Admis Mérida

- Ah ! t'avoue que c'est louche ? dit Harold d'une voix soulagée qu'on le comprenne

- Oui, mais intrigant... ajouta la rouquine

- Quoi ?! s'exclama-t-il

- Le propriétaire est peut être mort à l'intérieur ? suggéra-t-elle

- Mais...

- Tu crois qu'il y'aurait son cadavre qui traînerait dans la maison ?! demanda Raiponce d'une voix un peu effrayer

- Je pense pas. Et puis c'est vrai qu'il y a un autre truc bizarre... repris Mérida

- Quoi ? demanda Jack

- Déja Harold a raison sur un point. Si le propriétaire était mort, la maison aurait été dévalise ! hors d'après ce que je vois, aucun meuble ne semble manquer ! et puis comment expliquer que la grille était restée ouverte ? elle aurait dû être plus barricadée que ça ! et c'est pareil pour les fenêtres et la porte d'entrée ! elles devraient avoir des planches clouées ou des cadenas ! et ya même pas un panneau à l'entrée avec marquer dessus « INTERDIT AUX ETRANGER » poursuivit l'archère

- Non mais on n'est pas dans un château hanté ! c'est qu'une vieille baraque délabrée au fond d'une forêt ! si ça se trouve peu de gens connaisse son existence ! expliqua le gardien d'hiver

- Je pense pas... elle devait être du genre à accueillir des tas d'invités pour de grandes fêtes ! commenta la blondinette

- Bon ! je pense qu'on a assez examiner cette maison, on l'a vu et y'a rien de bien passionnant dedans. Bon on rentre ? suggéra Harold

- Mais t'es un vrai froussard toi !

- Et toi un inconscient !

- Quoi ? répète ?

- Oh non ça va pas encore recommencer ! s'emporta l'Écossaise sur un ton des plus agacer

- Mais euh... dirent en choeur les garçons

- Ben vous avez gagné ! j'y vais ! déclara-t-elle d une voix décidée

- Ou ça ? demanda le brun

- À l'intérieur ! on va vite être fixait de savoir si elle si terrifiante que ça ! et puis j'en ai marre de rester sur le porche !

- Tu crois vraiment que la porte va s'ouvrir aussi facilement que la grille ? demanda Jack d'un air septique

Elle haussa les épaules et tourna la grosse poignée dorée et abîmée de la grande porte d'ébène. Elle put ouvrir la porte aussi facilement que la grille. Dévoilant ainsi aux 4 adolescents, un beau hall d'entrée eaux murs de taille moyenne, avec une tapisserie mural rose framboise, des rideaux rouges bordeaux, un carrelage beige, des vases anciens contenant des vieilles plantes vertes fanées, et des meubles en bois anciens et travailler où plusieurs objets vieillis et recouvert de poussière et de toiles d'araignée étaient posés dessus.

- Qu'est-ce que tu disais le givré ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire en coin

- Rien, la furie ! grogna Jack

- Allez, suivez-moi ! dit elle

Jack, Raiponce et Harold lui emboîtèrent le pas. Harold était toujours pas rassuré d'entrer dans cette maison et Raiponce le perçut aussitôt.

- Ça va toujours pas ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce

- Pas vraiment. Je suis pathétique...

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? c'est faux !

- Vous êtes tous confiant ! moi je joue les froussards ! vous devez avoir honte de moi la...

- Tu dis n'importe quoi Harold ! il n'y a pas de honte à avoir peur. Moi aussi j'ai un peu peur mais je retrouve vite mon courage parce que je sais que je suis avec mes amis et que je ne crains rien.

- Raiponce...

- Tu n'es pas pathétique et tu n'as pas à voir honte de toi. On n'aura jamais honte de toi ! jamais !

- Merci...

- Si tu veux on regarde juste le rez-de-chaussée et on laisse la porte d'entrée ouverte ? proposa-t-elle avec douceur

- Ouais enfin c'est pas obliger de faire ça... marmonna-t-il

- Si, si ! ça nous motivera à sortir pour rejoindre nos amis ! ajouta-t-elle

- Merci Raiponce... t'est adorable...

- Toi aussi. Dit elle en lui donnant une caresse sur la joue.

Et elle ouvrit grand la porte d'entrée à double porte et alla avec Harold rejoindre Jack et Mérida qui eux regardait les objets qui étaient déposés sur les meubles du hall d'entrée ainsi que les tableaux. Il y avait 4 grands tableaux qui montraient une belle jeune fille à des âges différents de sa vie. Sur tous les portraits elle était belle, avec une chevelure châtain clair avec de belle et longue anglaise, un teint de porcelaine, de belles joues roses, des lèvres rouges et des yeux marron en amande. En partant de la gauche vers la droite, elle semblait avoir 6 ans, 11 ans, 16 ans et enfin 20 ans. Sur tous les tableaux elle était très jolie, souriante, fraîche et gracieuse. Les 4 peintures la représentaient dans des robes différentes. Pour le premier, elle portait une belle longue robe verte émeraude à manches longues et vert plus clair. Le second la représentait dans une robe rose à corset rouge, le troisième la montrait dans une belle robe bleu ciel et blanche. Le dernier tableau la montrait debout dans une salle afin qu'elle puisse posait pour la toile et elle portait une belle robe lavande.

- Sans doute la propriétaire des lieux. Dit Jack

- C'est toujours mieux que de voir un vieux grincheux tout ridé non ? ajouta Mérida avec un petit rire

- Comme elle est belle ! toutes les robes lui vont à ravir! s'extasia Raiponce

- Y'a pas son nom marqué en bas des tableaux ? demanda Harold

- Je sais pas. Attends deux secondes...

Jack regarda de plus prés le bas du tableau et fut étonnée de ne voit aucun nom indiqué.

- Nan, n'y a rien.

- C'est bizarre... et sur les autres ?

- C'est pareil.

- On ne met quand même pas 4 tableaux d'une même personne au mur sans y mettre son identité !

- Ouais. C'est louche. Bon on change de salle ?

- Ouais. Continuons de visiter le rez-de-chaussée.

Malgré le soupir du viking, les autres continuèrent de visiter l'étage inférieur. À la gauche du hall il y avait une belle salle à manger avec une grande et longue table ovale, recouvert d'une vielle nappe blanche, salie par le temps et rongée par endroits par les mites. La table y était dressée avec de la belle argenterie, des verres de cristal et des assiettes de porcelaine blanche et dorée avec des fleurs dessus. Deux grands chandeliers à 5 branches se trouvaient sur la table. La table pouvait accueillir une dizaine de convives sur des hautes chaises tailler dans le bois avec des sièges en cuir rouges ronger. Les murs étaient recouverts d'une tapisserie d'un bleu royal foncé avec des grosses fleurs noires en guise de motifs et le sol était fait de carrelage beige usé. Les rideaux qui encadraient les longues et nombreuses fenêtres était d'un bleu violet sombre et de nombreux cadres et portrait de tous genres ornaient les murs. Toute la salle était remplie de poussière et de toiles d'araignée, comme tout le reste. À la droite de la salle se trouvait les cuisines, qui se trouver dans le même état que la salle précédente. Sans grand intérêt pour notre petite groupe, ils revinrent dans le hall pour prendre la porte qui se trouver à sa droite.

Elle donnait accès à un grand salon. Il y avait encore de la poussière et des toiles, et aussi une grande odeur de renfermer, mais aussi des vieux, grand et beau canapé de velours vert foncé, des fauteuils assortis, des meubles similaires au hall et à la salle à manger, des vieux et grands candélabres, des bibiothéques remplies de vieux ouvrage en tous genres, une vieille horloge à coucou, des rideaux violets et des murs rouges à fleur noire. Des tableaux des peintures des portraits des paysages décore cette pièce. Le parquet était des lambris en bois clair vernis écaillée. Il y avait encore une grande porte en bois massif, identique à toutes celles qu'ils ont pu ouvrir qui donnait accès à une belle et grande salle rectangulaire.

- Whoua ! une salle de bal ! s'émerveilla Raiponce

Et elle courut vers le milieu de la pièce afin de mieux contempler sa beauté. Il y avait au plafond 3 grands lustres de cristal à plusieurs branches. La salle était en bois et le sol en carrelage blanc et beige à motifs, où elle put apercevoir faiblement son reflet. Des dorures accommodaient les portes, les murs, les sièges, des rideaux blancs écrus encadraient les nombreuses fenêtres et il y avait un grand, beau et vieux piano droit en bois au fond de la salle, lui aussi recouvert de poussière et sûrement hors d'usage et désaccordé.

- C'est magnifique... s'extasia Mérida.

- Ouais faut l'avouer, c'est beau. Dit Harold

- C'est vrai... murmura Jack avec un sourire

Les deux autres se tournèrent vers lui, se demandant pourquoi il avait dit ça comme ça. Ils le virent regarder droit devant lui, un sourire béat sur les lèvres et quand ils regardèrent dans sa direction ils comprirent et sourirent à leur tour. Raiponce faisait quelques pas de danse au milieu de la salle avec une telle grâce malgré l'aspect crasseux de la salle. C'est comme si elle avait le pouvoir d'embellir chaque lieu dans lequel elle se trouver. Elle tournait et virevoltait sur elle-même avec tant de légèreté, sa robe et ses cheveux volaient gracieusement dans les airs, et ses jambes exécutaient des pas de danse tellement gracieux qu'elle ressemblait à un cygne qui prenait son envol, la joie guidant chacun de ses pas et de ces gestes. Après sa petite danse, elle revient tout essoufflée et souriante vers ses amis, qui l'applaudirent ainsi que Jack, mais qui fit de son mieux pour cacher ses joues rouges devant la jolie blonde, sous les rires dissimulés de ses camarades. Ils reprirent leur exploration pour de nouveau revenir dans le hall et ainsi ouvrit la porte centrale. Les portes étaient toutes les mêmes. Grandes, gracieuses, solides, imposantes et belles. Ils l'ouvrirent et virent qu'elle donnait accès à un très grand couloir, avec des murs couleur beige et un sol de moquette rouge foncé, avec une porte plus grande et plus imposante que les autres à l'autre bout, ainsi que deux portes à sa droite qui menait vers la salle de danse, ainsi que deux à sa gauche. L'une d'elles menait aux cuisines, mais ils ne savaient pas où menaient la deuxième. Le couloir n'était pas vraiment décoré de tableaux, mais de chandeliers muraux ainsi que de 8 armures noir et grise. Chaque armure se tenait à sa place de façon imposante avec une épée dans les deux mains et diriger majestueusement leurs épées vers le sol comme les grands chevaliers. Deux se trouver entre les deux portes de gauche et pareil pour celles de droite. Les 4 dernières se trouver alignée de la même façon que les autres mais après les deux dernières portes et près de la porte du fond. Ils avancèrent donc en admirant le décor

- Whoua il est long ce couloir ! s'étonna Jack

- Ta vu les armures ? demanda raiponce à Mérida

- Je trouve ça moche. Dit Mérida

- Mais non c'est classe ! ça donne un style avec le couloir couleur rouge foncé ! affirma la blonde

- Mouais... a votre avis y'a quoi au bout du couloir? Demanda son amie

- Une porte. Se moqua Jack

- Mais non ! derrière la porte ! râla-t-elle

- Je sais pas. ouvre. Proposa-t-il en retour

Elle grogna et essaya de l'ouvrir, mais en vain.

- Gniark ! ça marche pas ! râla-t-elle encore plus fort

- Eh ! tu peux pas toutes les ouvrir d'un coup ! se moqua Jack encore plus

- Gnia gnia gnia ! Renchéris la rousse

- Et celle de gauche ? demanda Raiponce

Harold voulut l'ouvrir mais eut le même résultat que Mérida.

- Pas possible non plus. Affirma la blonde

- Bon et ben je crois qu'on a fait le tour ! annonça Harold

- Oui. Je pense que maintenant on peut...

Mais Raiponce ne put finir sa phrase, car un grand claquement sourd de porte se fit entendre et résonna dans le hall, faisant sursauter de surprise les 4 amis.

C'était quoi ça ? demanda l'archère

- Oh rien... c'est juste la porte qui a dû se refermer avec le courant d'air. Vous savez, je crois que nous devrions rentrer. Il est tard et nous devons encore rentrer chez nous. Nous reviendrons une autre fois pour visiter cet endroit ? vu qu'on sait ou il est ça prendra moins de temps pour le chercher. Vous en pensez quoi ? proposa la blondinette

- Pas faux. Pourquoi pas ? approuva Jack

- Alors on rentre ? demanda Harold avec un peu d'espoir

- On rentre. allez! Sinon nos bêtes vont s'inquiéter ! déclara Mérida

Ils retournèrent donc dans l'entrée et Harold ouvrit la porte mais elle refusa de s'ouvrit. Insistant plusieurs fois et longtemps sur la poignée. Il en arriva presque à user de la force mais en vain sous l'oeil inquiet et interrogateur de ses amis.

- Ne me dis pas que tu ne sais plus ouvrir une porte ? se moqua Jack

- Ce n'est pas ça... dit-il d'une voix faible

- C'est quoi alors ? demanda la blonde

- Je crois qu'on refuse de nous laisser sortir... annonça-t-il la voix pas rassurée et les yeux inquiets en se tournant vers ses amis.

* * *

_Bon le chapitre 2 est plus long du fait que je détaille bien la baraque pour vous donner une meilleure vision de l'endroit et que vous l'imaginiez bien ! ^^ et aussi parce qu'il y a beaucoup de bla bla bla ! XD en général quand c'est long c'est à cause des dialogues ! :p_

_Raiponce qui danse dans la salle de bal m'est venu avec la musique Winter's Waltz du film Frozen. Et comme Jack la regarde admiratif, ça correspond bien ! ^^_

_Le passage de la flèche dans la forêt, ça m'est venu avec Moustique qui cherche la flèche dans la forêt, dans « Merlin l'enchanteur »._

_Le sentier bizarre j'y ai pensé en regardant « la communauté de l'anneau », quand Frodon regarde le sentier qui réagit, et dis « quitter la route ! » genre le sentier t'appelle et réagit à ta présence! :p_

_Pour Harold, oui je sais, je le montre avec un côté trouillard et timide, mais je voulais surtout montrer de lui une image de quelqu'un qui résonne avant d'agir. Mais vous en faite pas, il vous paraîtra plus brave dans les chapitres à venir ! ;)_

_A vendredi prochain! :D_


	3. Premières frayeurs

**_Zia : _**_et ouais ! prit au piège ! hin hin ! 3:D et oui Harold a toujours raison. T'en fais pas, t'est pas la seule à le penser ! ^^_

_Ravie que ça te plaise toujours autant ! et si tu as bien visualisé l'ensemble de la maison, tant mieux ! ça prouve que j'ai fait du bon boulot ! XD Encore une fois, MDR avec ton dialogue ! X'D bonne lecture à toi ! ^w^_

* * *

Chapitre 3 – Premières frayeurs

- Comment ça « on refuse de nous laisser sortir » ? demanda Mérida

- La porte est peut-être coincée à cause du claquement de porte ? suggéra raiponce

- Non ! je vous dis que je ne peux pas l'ouvrir !

- Oooh ! laisse-moi faire ! s'emporta la rousse Elle essaya à son tour mais en vain.

- C'est quoi se délire ?! s'exclama-t-elle avec colère

Elle s'acharna de plus belle avec plus de force en tirant sur la poignée, mais sans plus de succès que le Viking.

- RHHHAAAA ! Mais ce n'est pas vrai ! s'énerva-t-elle en s'acharnant avec rage sur la porte

- Ça sert à rien ! arrête ! ajouta Harold

- Ah ouais ? tu vas voir !

De rage elle s'éloigna de la porte, prise un des chandeliers poussiéreux poser sur un des meubles du hall, faisant voler les toiles d'araignée qui était accrochée dessus. De retour prés de la porte elle frappa avec force le chandelier sur une de ses vitres, mais au lieu que le verre se brise, il créa une sorte de champ de force qui expulsèrent Mérida vers l'arrière, un peu plus loin au sol.

- Mérida ! s'exclamèrent les autres en chœur

Ils se hâtèrent vers elle afin de l'aider à se relever et de savoir si elle n'avait rien de grave. Tout ce qu'ils purent entendre de la princesse fut un faible râlement rageux.

- Aaaiie... maugréa-t-elle en se relevant à l'aide de ses amis

- Je te l'avais dit... ça ne sert à rien. Répéta le brun

- Pourquoi on ne peut pas ouvrir cette satanée porte ? demanda-t-elle avec colère

- Attends, je vais essayer un truc...

- Jack ! non ! s'exclama Harold

Jack leva son bâton vers la porte avec un regard ferme et concentré, et envoya un rayon de glace vers elle, mais le sort ricocha vers lui, ce qui eut pour effet de l'envoyer vers l'arrière comme Mérida, mais avec une légère blessure à l'épaule.

- Jack ! s'écria Raiponce

Elle se précipita vers lui et se mit à genoux.

- Ça va ?

- Oui... je crois... dit-il en fixant la légère blessure sur son épaule qui commençait à saigner.

- Attends, je vais arranger ça.

Elle prit l'extrémité de sa tresse et l'appliqua sur la peau de Jack, ferma les yeux et se mit à chanter d'une voix belle et mélodieuse.

- _Fleur aux pétales d'Or, répands ta magie, _

_Inverse le temps, rends-moi ce qu'il m'a pris,_

_Guéri les blessures, éloigne la pluie,_

_Ce destin impur, rends-moi ce qu'il m'a pris,_

_Ce qu'il m'a pris._

La chanson finie, elle rouvrit ses yeux, enleva sa mèche de cheveux de l'épaule de Jack et tous purent voir avec joie que la blessure était guérie. Plus aucune trace de blessure, ni marque, ni goutte de sang.

- Merci Raiponce. Remercia-t-il avec un sourire

- De rien voyons. Répondit-elle avec un demi-sourire joyeux

- Bon et maintenant on fait quoi ?

- On fait quoi ? je vous rappelle qu'à cause de votre gout pour l'aventure et l'exploration on se retrouve tous les 4 coincés ici ! rappela le Viking

- Ça on le savait déjà mais merci de nous le rappeler... commenta la rousse

- Je vous l'avais bien dit que cette maison refuser de nous laisser sortir ! pourquoi personne ne m'écoute !

- Harold... soupira Raiponce

- Quoi Harold ? je vous avais prévenu aussi de ne pas entrer la dedans ! mais non ! vous en avez fait qu'a votre tête ! et maintenant, nous voilà coincés ici !

- Oui bon c'est vrai qu'on aurait dû t'écouter... avoua Jack

- Merci.

- ...mais ce n'est que la porte qui est bloquée ! ajouta-t-il avec espérance

- Hein ? fit le brun

- Il a raison. Peut-être qu'il y a une autre issue ? dit la blonde

- Sans doute. Acquiessa Harold

- Essayons avec les deux fenêtres prés de la porte. Proposa la furie

Mérida reprit son chandelier et le balança avec autant de force et de rage que la dernière fois vers l'une des fenêtres, mais le chandelier eut pour seul effet de ricochet vers eux, et ils purent tous l'éviter de justesse en se baissant.

- Quoi ?! même avec les fenêtres ça marche pas ?! s'écria-t-elle

- Et ya pas que ça... ajouta Raiponce

- Qu'est-ce qui peut avoir de plus pour m'énerver ? s'énerva la rouquine

- Regardez dehors... indiqua Raiponce avec inquiétude et peur

Jack rejoignit Raiponce vers la fenêtre où elle se tenait, alors que Mérida et Harold se dirigèrent vers l'autre afin de tous regarder à l'extérieur. Dehors la nuit était tombée et il faisait sombre. Seul une pleine lune éclairé le jardin. La fontaine remarchait faisant jaillir l'eau vers les hauteurs et retombant avec grâce dans le bac à fontaine. L'éclat de la lune se reflétait sur les jets d'eau, rendant ainsi quelques gouttes aussi brillantes que du cristal en pleine lumière. Toute la végétation qui occupait la cour semblait plus morte que tout à l'heure.

- C'est quoi ce truc de dingue ? demanda la rousse

- Comment ça se fait qu'il fasse déjà nuit ? ce n'est pas l'heure pourtant ! demanda Jack

- Incroyable... tout le domaine à changer ! s'étonna le Viking

- Vous croyez que ça concerne juste l'extérieur ? demanda la blonde

- Non je crois pas. Dit Harold

- Comment tu le sais ? demanda Mérida

- Vous ne sentez pas que l'odeur de renfermé a disparu tout à coup ? indiqua le brun

- Ah... maintenant que tu le dis... dit-elle en reniflant

- D'ailleurs, y'a pas que ça ! s'exclama la blondinette

- Quoi encore ? y a pas assez de chose grave pour qu'on en rajoute ? s'énerva Jack

- Regarder le hall ! leur indiqua-t-elle

Ils poussèrent un cri de surprise quand ils virent que le hall d'entrée tout entier n'était plus dans un état d'abandon affreux ! plus de poussières, plus de toiles d'araignées, les murs étaient propres et le papier beau et intact, ainsi que les tableaux, les portes d'entrée, les deux fenêtres, les chandeliers muraux étaient propres et allumés d'une simple lueur. Les plantes vertes avaient retrouvé leurs vigueurs et leurs belles couleurs et les meubles avaient retrouvé comme une deuxième jeunesse. Tout ceci rendait le hall d'entrée magnifique, accueillant et chaleureux.

- Whoua... rien à voir avec tout à l'heure... admira Mérida

- Je confirme mais je trouve ça flippant ajouta Jack

- Vous croyez que toutes les pièces sont redevenue comme avant ? demanda la blonde

- Comment ça comme avant ? lui demanda le gardien

- Ben du temps où... commença t-elle

- Du temps ou des gens étaient vivants et prenez soin de cette maison ? acheva Harold

- Oui c'est ça... acquiesça-t-elle

- Reste à savoir qui l'occupé ! dit Jack

- Ça on le sait ! c'est la jeune fille sur les tableaux ! affirma la rousse

- On n'a pas de preuves que ce soit elle qui occupait cette maison. Objecta Harold

- J'ai peur... avoua la blonde d'une demi-voix

- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur Raiponce... on est là. La consola Jack

- Je sais mais... j'ai peur quand même.

- Allez ça va aller ! tout ce qu'ont à faire c'est rester groupé et solidaire. À nous 4, on réussira à sortir d'ici ! motiva la rousse

- Oui t'as raison. On commence par quoi ? demanda Raiponce

- Je sais pas ... peut-être chercher de quoi manger et un lieu sûr en guise de camp ? proposa avec motivation l'archère

- Le camp ! Krokmou ! les chevaux ! s'exclama le Viking

- Je pense qu'on peut les oublier tant qu'on n'est pas sortie d'ici... ajouta-t-elle

- Mon pauvre Krokmou... il va être mort d'inquiétude de ne pas me voir revenir... et vos chevaux aussi vont s'inquiéter de votre absence...

- Je sais mais on n'a pas le choix. Cherchons vite un moyen de sortir d'ici et on pourra vite les retrouver d'accord ? motiva la belle rouquine avec un sourire

- D'accord. Fit le brun face au sourire encourageant de son amie

- Bon, on va dans la cuisine voir s'il n'y a pas un truc à manger ? redemanda-t-elle

- D'accord pour l'instant ya rien d'autre à faire. Admis Jack

- Alors on y va ? encouragea-t-elle finalement

- Oui. Répondirent-ils en choeur

Ils avancèrent en direction de la salle à manger, sauf Jack qui lui regardait l'un des portraits de la jeune fille. Ce qui attira l'attention de Raiponce.

- Jack ? tu viens ?

- Oui j'arrive... dit-il d'une voix à demi-absente

- Ça va pas ?

- C'est cette fille... dit-il

- Oh ? elle te plaît ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire amusé

- De quoi ? lui demanda-t-il avec étonnement

- Tu la trouves jolie c'est ça ?

- Oui elle est jolie, mais ce n'est pas ça qui me tracasse. Avoua-t-il

- Ah ? et c'est quoi ?

- J'ai l'impression qu'elle nous observe.

- Jack, c'est le but d'un portrait. Le regard de la personne qui est peint est toujours tournée vers celui qui regarde le tableau. Expliqua la princesse

- Oui mais là c'est différent. Objecta-t-il

- En quoi est ce différent ?

- Je sens que son regard est... insistant. Termina-t-il d une voix inquiète

- Bon vous venez tous les deux ? demanda au loin la furie

- Oui on arrive. Répondit Raiponce

Ils rejoignirent le brun et la rousse qui les attendaient prés de la porte qui menait à la salle à manger. Au moment où Mérida voulait ouvrir la poignée, la main d'Harold se posa sur la sienne, comme pour l'empêcher d'ouvrir la porte.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? s'étonna-t-elle

- Tu es sûr de... commença-t-il

- Sur de quoi ?

Mais en croisant le regard perçant de la belle archère

- Non rien... laisse tomber. Marmonna-t-il

Elle le regarda une dernière fois avec un regard étonnée avant de reporter son attention vers la poignée de la porte. Mais avant de toucher la poignée, un grincement de bois se fit entendre. Le genre de grincement à vous donner la chair de poule.

- Mérida, dis-moi c'est ton ventre qui fait ce bruit ? demanda Jack sur un ton moqueur mais pas rassuré

- Euh, quand même pas à ce point là ! répliqua-t-elle

- On entend plus rien. On peut entrer non ? demanda la blonde

La rousse acquiesça et elle tourna la poignée sans problème et put ouvrir la porte. La surprise fut tout aussi totale que pour le hall. Toute la pièce était redevenue propre dévoilant ainsi la beauté et l'élégance dont elle faisait preuve.

- Je crois que ce n'est plus la peine d'être aussi surpris pour tout le reste. Dit la rousse

- Oui. Toutes les pièces ont dû retrouver leur état d'avant. Commenta le brun

- Raiponce avait raison. Fit Jack

- Sur quoi ? demanda la blonde

- Sur le fait que cette baraque était accueillante pour des fêtes. Lui répondit Jack avec un sourire

- Merci. Répondit avec un sourire la concerner.

- Eh ! vous sentez la bonne odeur ? s'exclama Mérida avec un grand sourire

Tous sentirent une bonne odeur de cuisine qui provenait de la table. Ils se rapprochèrent et quand ils virent tous les plateaux avec des couvercles en argenterie, ils se regardèrent avec hésitation.

- On fait quoi ? on regarde ? demanda Jack à Mérida

- Vous êtes sûr ? s'inquiéta la blondinette

- C'est que de la nourriture ! ça peut pas faire de mal ! lui affirma la rousse

- Ok. Fit-elle

Ils soulevèrent donc les cloches et virent avec stupeur de délicieux plat cuisiné ! de la volaille, de la charcuterie, des pommes de terre, des légumes... tout ce qui pourrait donner envie à quelqu'un !

- Ça a l'air délicieux ! s'exclama avec envie la jolie blonde

- Oui mais louche.

- Harold arrête de voir le mal partout ! s'énerva l'esprit d'hiver

- Mais quoi ? ce n'est pas rassurant ! rien n'est rassurant !

- Ça va aller t'inquiète pas ! ajouta-t-il

- Vous croyez qu'on peut manger ? demanda avec appétit l'archère

- Pourquoi ça me surprend pas de toi ? demanda avec amusement Jack

- Mais euh ! fit la rousse

- La table est dressée. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? on s'assoit ? proposa Raiponce

- Évidemment ! je meurs de faim ! répondit Jack avec enthousiasme

- Et c'est moi la gloutonne... souligna la rousse

Ils s'installèrent donc tous les 4 à table, et se servirent en nourriture. Comme c'est agréable de se servir dans de la belle vaisselle ! au moment où ils avaient fini de se servir, et qu'ils allaient entamer leurs assiettes qui leur donnaient faim, ils entendirent de nouveau le bruit de bois qui grince, mais plus fort, comme si le plafond et les murs allaient s'effondrer. Paniqués, ils cherchèrent du regard l'origine de ce raffut, a travers toute la pièce, oubliant leur repas et leur appétit. Quand le bruit s'arrêta brusquement, sans raison, ils se regardèrent complètement paniqué.

- Non mais c'était quoi ça ?! demanda la rousse avec inquiétude

- Je sais pas... murmura Jack

- Vous avez encore faim après ça ? leur demanda le Viking pas rassuré

- Je sais pas non plus... répéta le gardien de l'hiver

- J'espère que non ! regardez ! s'écria la blonde avec dégoût

Et quand ils baissèrent les yeux vers leurs assiettes, toute la nourriture de tous les plateaux se mit à pourrir à toute vitesse, comme si le temps s'était accéléré ! le petit groupe se figea d'horreur et s'écarta à toute vitesse de la table, de la vue horrifique et des odeurs pestilentiel ! mais le plus rageant pour eux, s'était qu'une fois qu'ils eurent quittaient la table, tous les plats redevinrent normaux et de nouveau bons à manger !

- Beeurk ! quand je pense que j'ai failli avaler une bouchée de ces trucs ! dit la rousse avec dégoût

- Je savais bien que c'était louche ! ajouta le brun avec le même air de dégoût

- On ne peut donc rien manger ni boire ?! s'écria la rousse

- Je crois qu'il vaut mieux éviter d'être en contact avec quoi que ce soit qui semble comestible... dit Jack

- Mais on va mourir de faim et de soif si on reste coincé ici ! s'emporta-t-elle

- Justement! notre priorité c'est de sortir d'ici au plus vite ! lui rappela Jack

- Mais on n'ira pas loin si on est assoiffée et affaiblie... ajouta avec inquiétude la blonde

- Bon venez... continuons d'explorer les pièces. Proposa le Viking

- Ouais... avouèrent ses amis dégoûtés

Ils entrèrent en cuisine, qui elle aussi avait subi un grand changement. Tout était propre et reluisant. Ils restèrent un moment sans bouger, guettant le moindre bruit bizarre ou suspect.

- Il n'y a aucun bruit qui grince... rien... rassura le brun

- On est peut-être en sécurité ici ? conclut la blondinette

- Peut-être... non mais sérieux ? c'était quoi ce bruit ? d'où ça venait ? demanda Jack inquiet

- Je sais pas... répondit son ami

- Et puis toute cette bouffe qui a pourri pour redevenir normal ! ajouta-t-il avec un frisson de dégoût

- C'est comme si la maison nous jouait des tours. Ronchonna la rousse

- Ouais... mais en attendant ça m'a donné faim tous ces beaux plats. dit Jack avec un soupir

- T'a encore envie de manger après ce que tu viens de voir ? demanda le brun avec étonnement

- Peut-être qu'il y a ici quelque chose à manger qui ne pourrissent pas ici ? proposa Mérida

- Peut-être. Cherchons. Acquiesça Jack

- Vous tenez vraiment à manger un truc de cette maison ?! s'énerva Harold

- On peut tenter non ? fit la blonde

- Faites comme vous voulez de toute façon on ne m'écoute pas... bouda le brun

- Harold, le prend pas comme ça... soupira Raiponce

- Je le prends comme je veux. Trancha-t-il d'un ton sec

- Eh ! j'ai trouvé des gâteaux ! regarder ! s'exclama Jack

Ils se retournèrent tous quand ils virent Jack montrer tout joyeux, une boîte de gâteaux dans un des placards. Mais quand il voulut le prendre, le placard se referma brusquement manquant de lui coincé les doigts !

- Non mais ! qu'est-ce que...

Il rouvrit le même placard mais la boîte avait disparu. Quand il ouvrit un autre placard, la boîte était là, et le même phénomène se reproduisit. Il ouvre sa disparaît, il ferme sa réapparaît dans un autre, encore et encore, si bien qu'il abandonna assez vite.

- C'est quoi cette cuisine aux placards blagueuse ?! râla-t-il

- Et encore t'a pas tout vu ! regarde ! paniqua la blonde

La cuisine s'était mise à cuisiner toute seule, avec des casseroles, des cuillères en bois, sans aucun aliment dedans et sans aucune agressivité. Un peu comme un enfant qui joue à la dînette ! et tout ça sous le regard incompréhensif des adolescents.

- Vous comprenez quelque chose vous ? demanda silencieusement la rousse les yeux écarquillés

- Non, là je suis largué... fit Jack

- Du moment que c'est pas agressif, ça va... soupira la blonde avec un petit soulagement

Soudain des couteaux ranger dans des tiroirs se mirent à voler de droite à gauche au-dessus de leur tête, mais sans les toucher et les blesser. Ils eurent le réflexe de se plaquer contre le mur mais les couteaux ne semblaient pas vouloir s'en prendre à aux. Non. Ils bougeaient machinalement horizontalement et puis, ils se stoppèrent et tombèrent tous par terre, faisant crier de surprise le petit groupe. Mais un seul couteau resta en l'air et grava quelque chose sur la table en bois.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? demanda la blondinette avec curiosité

- Attends qu'il est finis avant d'aller voir... la retient le gardien d'hiver

- Ouais bien sur... et on attend qu'il s'en prend à nous ? se moqua la rousse avec agacement

Le couteau s'arrêta de graver et tomba à son tour au sol. Les 4 ados en profitèrent pour aller voir ce qu'il y avait d'inscrit sur la table. Ils purent lire un mot en grosse lettre majuscule : TRAHISON

- Qu'est-ce que... commença Jack

- Attention ! s'écria Harold

Un pot de sauce tomate vola contre le mur, laissant des débris de verre et de sauce partout. La sauce étalée sur le mur coula lentement mais ils purent lire un nouveau message : SOUFFRANCE. Ça faisait penser à du sang avec lequel on voulait indiquer un message de mort ou de menace.

- C'est horrible ! s'écria Raiponce horrifié

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! s'énerva la rousse

- Mais je n'en sais rien ! dit le brun

- Arrête de repeter ça ! s'énerva l'argenté

- Ça veut dire quoi ces deux mots ? c'est la maison qui nous menace, ou bien c'est une mise en garde? demanda la rousse

- Une mise en garde ? contre qui ? demanda la blonde

- Plutôt contre nous. Pensa Jack

- Tu penses qu'on va se trahir et souffrir ?! c'est ça ?! paniqua Raiponce

- Mais non voyons ! je ne fais qu'émettre des suppositions pour comprendre et sortir de là. Se défendit-il

- Eh ben évite de dire des choses comme ça devant moi ! je ne supporte pas le fait qu'on pourrait se trahir et en souffrir... gémit-elle

- Calme toi Raiponce ! on va s'en sortir ! et je te promets qu'on ne va pas se trahir ! on est une équipe non ? la calma Jack en la prenant par les épaules

- Oui... fit elle en hochant la tete et retenant ses larmes

- Alors tu vois ? bon allez sortons de cette pièce, ça devient glauque comme ambiance. Annonça Jack

- Et tu veux aller où ? demanda Harold d'un ton curieux

- Ben je sais pas. Peut-être dans le salon ? on doit tout visiter afin de trouver une issue. Affirma Jack

- Au risque de nous faire tomber dans un piège et qu'un truc nous tombe dessus ? ironisa le brun

- Pessimiste ! fit-il d'une voix agacé

- Aller on tente cette option. On repart vers le salon depuis le hall. Trancha la rousse

- Ok. De toute façon y'a rien à faire d'autre... accepta le brun

Et ils se dirigèrent vers le salon, Raiponce avait les mains croisées sur ces bras, le regard pas assuré. Jack avait remarqué son état mais n'avait rien osé dire et n'eut d'ailleurs pas le temps car ils étaient déjà devant la porte en bois menant au salon. ils entrèrent donc prudemment à l'intérieur, et comme si c'était une habitude, ils scrutèrent les murs d'un éventuel danger, d'un bruit, de repérer une chose anormale. Rien à signaler dans cette pièce. Ils pouvaient rester un moment ici, tranquille de tout danger, apparemment.

- Ça m'a l'air calme comme pièce. On va pouvoir se reposer et souffler un peu. Annonça Mérida

Ils se dirigèrent donc tous vers un coin du salon, par terre, afin de pouvoir se détendre et réfléchir à tout ce qu'ils venaient de vivre. Pourvu qu'elle ait raison...

* * *

_Je me doute que vous vous attendiez à de plus grosses frayeurs que ça, mais je prends en compte qu'il y a des lecteurs plus jeunes que moi, mais mon but n'est pas de terroriser, mais plutôt de faire frisonner. :) et puis je tiens à respecter la classification de l'histoire ! (Rated) mais entre nous, vous ne pas penser que c'est déjà suffisant comme frayeurs ? et encore, c'est pas fini... :)_

_Mais sont-ils vraiment en sécurité dans cette pièce ? humm... mystère..._


	4. La berceuse des éternels invités

**_Zia : _**_Sac à patates ?! sérieusement, c'est quoi ce délire? XD oh la vilaine! elle veut de la trahison et de la souffrance ! ^^ je savais que tu rigolerais avec le coup des placards ! :p est ce que tu as frissonné un peu ? :p en tout cas je savais que j'aurais droit à un beurk pour la bouffe qui pourrit. :) ton interprétation de Mérida est pas mal. ça me fais rire. ^^ un Merricup qui pourrit ? hummm... je sais pas. On verra ! hin hin ! 3:D je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours autant et que tu réclames à ce point la suite. Merci de ton soutien et de ton suivi. À vendredi et bonne lecture a toi ! ^^_

* * *

Chapitre 4 – La berceuse des éternels invités

Ils s'installèrent dans un coin du salon, après avoir vérifié que la porte était bien refermée et s'être assuré que la pièce ne présenter aucun risque pour eux. Comme l'avait énoncé la princesse à la chevelure de feu, la pièce semblait assez calme et ne présenter aucun signe inquiétant et aucune agressivité.

Ils s'assirent donc par terre, en rond, les uns face aux autres. Les filles se trouvaient prés du mur, l'une à coté de l'autre mais Raiponce se terra dans l'angle de la pièce, comme si elle avait peur et qu'elle voulait se protéger. Ses amis virent son état et semblaient inquiets, surtout quand elle ramena ses jambes contre elles et qu'elle enfouit à moitié son visage dans ses bras qu'elle avait entourés autour de ses jambes, et qu'elle regardait dans le vide. Mais le plus inquiétant, c'était son visage. Pour eux, qui la connaisse bien depuis longtemps, ils l'ont toujours connu le visage souriant, plein de vie et avec une gaieté dans ses grands yeux verts. Des yeux que Jack avait toujours aimé voir et regarder, car comme il adorer s'amuser, voir ce même amusement dans le regard de la princesse aux cheveux d'or le chagriné vraiment. À présent ce qu'il pouvait voir, et même ses amis, c'était de la peur, de la tristesse et de l'inquiétude. Lui qui n'aimait que les rires, la joie et l'amitié, il ne supporter pas de voir ce genre de sentiment chez une personne aussi douce et gentille que Raiponce. Rien qu'à la regarder, celui-ci faisait comme un pincement au coeur.

Ne voulant pas l'inquiétait davantage, ils décidèrent de se détendre et de parler de chose rassurante.

Au moins, on sera tranquille ici. annonça Jack

- Oui... mais pour combien de temps... murmura Raiponce

- On sortira vite d'ici Raiponce, t'en fais pas. La rassura Harold.

- Et si on ne sort jamais ? on mourra tous les 4 de faim de soif et de peur...

- Mais non ! faut pas dire ça ! assura Mérida

- Humpff...

- Comment ça « humpff » ? demanda la rousse

- C'est facile pour toi de dire ça... tu ne craint rien alors que moi... je suis morte de trouille...

- Ne dis pas ça Raiponce ! t'es aussi forte que moi ! mais à ta manière...

Les yeux de raiponce se mirent à briller de plus en plus, et fut bientôt secoués par des sanglots.

- Euh ? Raiponce ? s'inquiéta la rousse

La blonde éclata en sanglots sous les yeux tristes et inquiets de ses amis.

- Raiponce... murmura Jack

- Je veux rentrer chez moi... sanglota la blonde

- Ho la la... bravo Mérida ! dit Jack avec colère

- Quoi encore? demanda la rousse d'une voix énerver

- T'a vraiment un don pour remonter le moral des gens ! fit-il

- Mais quoi ? je n'ai rien dit de mal !

- Ce n'est pas que tu as dit quelque chose de mal, mais...

- Mais quoi ? demanda-t-elle un sourcil levé

- Non laisse tomber. Abandonna-t-il

- Vas-y ! vas jusqu'au bout de ta phrase ! s'énerva-t-elle

- Tu n'as pas toujours la manière qu'il faut pour consoler les gens ! tu te comportes plus comme un garçon que comme une fille ! on dirait que tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que la douceur ! acheva Jack avec colère

- Ce n'est pas vrai ! se défendit-elle

- Vous pouvez arrêter de vous disputer devant Raiponce ?! elle se sent déjà assez mal comme ça, pas la peine de la faire culpabiliser davantage d'avoir créé une dispute ! les gronda Harold

- Tu crois que t'est mieux que nous ? tu l'accuses d'avoir déclenché cette dispute ! reprocha Jack

- Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire...

Mais aucun des 3 ne continua de se disputer, car ils virent leur amie fondre littéralement en larmes ! un spectacle déplaisant à voir et à entendre, qu'ils ne purent que se sentir tous coupable. Malgré le torrent de larmes et ses tremblements, elle put dire quelques phrases, sous le silence des autres.

- Arrêtez de vous disputer ! j'en ai assez ! c'est... c'est insupportable ! on doit être tous solidaire, et on ne fait que se chercher les uns les autres... je ne nous reconnais plus... je n'aime pas ce qu'on devient ! j'en ai peur... sanglota-t-elle

- Raiponce... soupira avec tristesse et regret Mérida

- Je... je veux partir d'ici... je veux retrouver notre foret, nos amis, ma maison, mes parents... je... je veux nous retrouver... nous... comme avant qu'ont ne viennent dans cet endroit... acheva-t-elle sur un dernier sanglot

Mais au lieu que quelqu'un prononce un mot, ou même avoir eu le temps d'en prononcer un, c'est devant les yeux surpris des garçons que Mérida se rapprocha de son amie et la prit dans ses bras afin de la consoler comme il faut. Elle se mit à bercer Raiponce, à la serrer dans ses bras, à lui caressait les cheveux... comme une mère avec son enfant. À ce contact de douceur maternelle, Raiponce s'agrippa aux bras de son amie et se laissa aller à ses sanglots. Les garçons regardèrent ce spectacle avec un demi-regard attendri et triste. Attendri du fait de voir un beau geste comme celui-là, et triste du fait d'en être arriver là et à la faire pleurer à ce point là.

Quelques secondes après, pour la plus grande surprise de tous, Mérida se mis à chanter d'une jolie voix, une jolie chanson en gaelic, tout en continuant de la bercer et de la consoler, tandis que Raiponce pleurait toujours. C'était comme une berceuse, pour calmer son amie. Seulement elle chanta les yeux rivés dans le vide afin de ne pas croiser le regard ébahi des garçons, et aussi parce qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de chanter devant eux.

_- A naoidhean bhig, cluinn mo ghuth,_

_Mise ri de thaobh, O mhaighdean bhàn, _

_Ar rìbhinn òg, fàs a's faic, _

_Do thìr, dìleas féin _(Raiponce ouvre les yeux),

_A ghrian a's a ghealach, stiùir sinn _(Raiponce regarde les garçons et sourit un peu),

_Gu uair ar cliù's ar glòir _(Raiponce sourit un plus et arrête de pleurer),

_Naoidhean bhig, ar rìbhinn òg _(Mérida regarde Raiponce avec soulagement qu'elle soit consolée),

_Maighdean uasal bhàn _(Elles se regardent avec un sourire)

_A naoidhean bhig, cluinn mo ghuth _(Elles chantent ensemble sous le regard surpris et attendri des garçons)

_Mise ri de thaobh, _(Raiponce se détache de Mérida)_ O mhaighdean bhàn _(Elles se prennent la main)

_Ar rìbhinn òg, fàs a's faic _(Elles se regardent)

_Do thìr, dìleas féin _(Elles se sourient)

_A ghrian a's a ghealach, _(Raiponce regarde Jack avec un sourire)_ stiùir sinn _(Elle lui prend sa main)

_Gu uair ar cliù 's ar glòir, _(Mérida fait pareil qu'eux avec Harold et les garçons se prennent aussi la main pour faire comme un cercle uni et se regarde aussi avec un sourire.)

_Naoidhean bhigar rìbhinn òg _(Elles se regardent et chante de bon coeur ensemble)

_Maighdean uasal bhàn _(Elles terminent sur un regard attendrissant aux garçons qui leur envoya un regard identique en retour)

Quand elles eurent fini de chanter, Raiponce avait cessé de pleurer et avait retrouvé son sourire. Ce qui soulagea tous ses amis, et en particulier un certain gardien de l'amusement.

- Je ne savais pas que tu savais chanter Mérida ! Avoua-t-il

- Ben maintenant tu le sais ! Je ne sais pas faire que me battre. Dit-elle avec un sourire

- Je savais que Raiponce chanter bien, mais je te retourne le compliment !

- Merci Harold... rougissait la rousse, faisant ressortir sa belle couleur de cheveux

C'était déjà rare de l'entendre chanter, mais c'était encore plus rare de la voir rougir ! C'est comme si c'était le genre d'événement qu'on ne peut voir qu'une fois et qu'il ne faut pas louper ! Harold souriait doucement à la vue de ce spectacle unique. Mérida, voulant changer de sujet et retrouver son sérieux, se tourna vers sa copine.

- Bravo à toi aussi Raiponce ! tu chantes vraiment bien le gaelic !

- Hihi ! merci !

- Je ne savais pas que tu savais chanter aussi bien dans cette langue ! lui dit Jack impressionner

- Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ignores mon cher ! fit-elle d'un ton amusé.

- Ah oui ? comme quoi ?

- Tu crois qu'elle va tout te dévoilé aussi facilement ? fit la rousse avec complicité

- Si je reste 10 minutes avec elle, elle me dévoile tout !

- Et comment tu compterais t'y prendre ? demanda la jolie blonde

- Hé hé ! moi non plus je ne dévoile pas tout aussi facilement ! dit-il avec amusement

- Je pourrais ta battre en premier à ce jeu la tu sais ? provoqua avec amusement Raiponce

- Je demande qu'à voir ! défia Jack

- Eh ! vous vous calmez oui ? rigola la rouquine

- Mérida ? demanda Harold

- Oui ? fit elle avec un sourire en se tournant vers celui-ci.

- Ta chanson était très jolie, mais... de quoi ça parle en fait ? demanda avec curiosité le brun

- Oh ! eh bien... en gros... elle raconte qu'une mère chante à sa petite fille qu'elle sera toujours à ses côtés et que quand elle sera grande, et qu'elle aura bien grandi, elle verra que la terre, le soleil et la lune la guideront vers la gloire et l'honneur le moment venu. Expliqua Mérida

- Whoua... c'est joli. ça m'aide à mieux comprendre la chanson... commenta Raiponce

- C'est une berceuse qui se chante de génération en génération dans ma famille. Précisa la rousse

- N'empêche, cette chanson m'a tout fait oublier pour un instant et m'a réchauffé le coeur. Avoua la blonde

- Euh en parlant de chaleur, on se tient encore tous la main depuis tout à l'heure ! rappela-t-elle

- Hein ? oh ! fit Raiponce

Et tous se regardèrent avec des yeux étonnés, timide, gêné, et en retirant chacun leurs mains de la main de l'autre, ils semblaient encore plus gênés et leurs joues devinrent légèrement roses. Ils n'avaient même pas remarqué qu'ils se tenaient toujours par la main depuis un moment ! ils détournèrent leurs regards de celui qui tenait leur main. ils ne s'étaient encore jamais tenus aussi longtemps par la main, mais ce n'était pas ça qui gênait le plus. Non, ce qui les gênait, c'étaient qu'entre Raiponce et Jack, leurs mains s'étaient attaché l'une à l'autre mais d'une façon plus... comment dire... intime, mais aussi plus présente, plus communicative. Ils sentaient la chaleur de l'un et de l'autre travers leurs paumes et les doigts se seraient emmêlées si rien n'avait était rompu. Et pour Mérida et Harold, c'était absolument pareil ! Pas étonnant qu'ils étaient tous les 4 tous rougissants !

- Hum hum... bon... quelle est la suite du programme ? demanda le brun

- Ben déjà, on peut se promettre de ne plus s'engueuler et de rester solidaire ? proposa Jack

- Oui je suis d'accord ! répondit la blonde

- Ça marche ! ajouta la rouquine

Et tous firent leur serment en rassemblant tous leur petit doigt, debout l'un contre les autres, avec des grands sourire

- Bon ! voila déjà ça de régler ! des recommandations pour la suite ? demanda Mérida

- Oui. Il vaut mieux éviter de boire, de manger, de toucher et de sentir ce qui nous paraît tentant ! annonça Harold

- Tu penses que ça peut vraiment être dangereux ? demanda Raiponce

- Peut-être que, peut-être que non. On ne sait rien de cette maison, ni de ce qu'elle veut de nous. Je suis sur qu'ont à pas finis d'être étonner, et qu'il y a encore d'autres choses qui nous attendent. je ne veux pas vous faire peur, mais c'est ce que je pense et ce que je ressens. Expliqua-t-il avec sérieux.

- Tu penses vraiment qu'on va croiser et voir d'autres trucs dingue ? demanda l'archère

- Oui. Tant qu'ont n'en saura pas plus, les mots d'ordre sont prudence et solidarité. D'accord ?

- D'accord ! approuvèrent en coeur les filles.

- Jack ? tu marches avec nous ? lui demanda le Viking

- Ouais. bien sur ! vaut mieux rester groupé et s'aider mutuellement si on veut sortir d'ici. Acquiesça t-il

- Parfait. Dans ce cas, puisque tout le monde est d'accord, on va continuer. dit-il en se levant.

- Et où allons-nous ? demanda Raiponce

- Eh bien je pense qu'il faudra aller dans chacune des pièces qu'on a visitées tout à l'heure afin d'en savoir plus sur cette maison, l'origine de tout ça et de trouver le moyen de sortir. Conclut Harold avec détermination et avec une voix motivante

- Harold ? demanda la rousse

- Oui ?

- Là, tu avais vraiment l'âme d'un chef Viking la ! le complimenta-t-elle avec fierté

- Hein ? euh... tu trouves ? ben ... merci... rougissait-il

- Hihihi... j'imagine bien un guerrier viking roug... commença la blonde

Elle s'était tus soudainement, et ses amis la regardaient avec interrogation

- Raiponce ? ça va ? demanda Harold

- Oui... mais vous entendez pas comme de la musique ? demanda-t-elle en cherchant d'où ça venait

- Ah oui... c'est même du piano...confirma Jack

- Et où est-ce qu'il y a un piano dans cette baraque ? demanda la rousse

- Dans la salle de bal ! s'exclama Raiponce

- Chut ! s'il y a quelqu'un de l'autre côté, il pourrait nous entendre ! dit Jack

- Oh oui c'est vrai ! désolé... marmonna t-elle tout gênée.

- Ben qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? marmonna à son tour Mérida

- On peut au moins voir ce qu'i l'intérieur et faire le tour par le hall et le couloir ? dit Jack

- C'est une idée ! qui y va ? demanda la rousse

- Je pense que ça doit être la personne la plus discrète du groupe. En l'occurrence Raiponce. Annonça Harold

- Hein ? moi ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix aiguë et inquiète

- Oui, avec ta discrétion on ne craint rien. Le rassura-t-elle

- D'accord... rougissait-t-elle malgré tout.

- Alors vas-y juste quelques secondes le temps de nous dire ce qu'il y a. On compte sur toi. Il'encouragea le brun

- D'accord. Marmonna t-elle avec courage

- Attends ! si elle est la plus discrète, nous on est quoi alors ? demanda Mérida au Viking

- Ben toi tu es la plus intrépide, Jack le plus rapide et moi je suis... commença-t-il

- T'est quoi ? fit la rousse

- J'allais dire inventif. Acheva Harold tout gêné

- Ben ce n'est pas faux ! pourquoi t'as hésité à le dire ? demanda Jack

- Je sais pas. Avoua-t-il

- Je suis vraiment la plus discrète ? demanda Raiponce avec curiosité

- Oui mais rassures-toi, t'est pas que ça. Dit Jack

- Ah ? et je suis quoi d'autre ? lui demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire

- On en reparlera plus tard. Il faut vite qu'on sache quoi, Raiponce. Rappela le brun avec tact

- D'accord. Mais je ne compte pas en rester là. Annonça elle avec un sourire et un dernier regard sur Jack

Jack souffla discrètement de soulagement quand elle eut le dos tourné sous les regards amusé que Mérida et Harold échangeaient entre eux. La belle blonde s'approcha donc de la porte en silence et sur la pointe des pieds. Respirant un bon coup pour se donner du courage, elle saisit délicatement la vieille poignée et l'ouvrit légèrement avec la plus grande douceur, permettant ainsi de voir ce qui se passer de l'autre côté. Harold avait raison. Elle était tellement discrète qu'on n'entendais absolument rien de ce qu'elle faisait ! elle était aussi discrète qu'une petite souris. Glissant légèrement sa tête par l'ouverture de la porte, elle sursauta et étouffa un demi-cri de surprise avant d'écarter sa tête et de refermer la porte en silence.

- Alors ? t'as vu quoi ? demanda Jack

Pas de réponse, ni aucun geste. Elle ne bougeait pas de la porte, toujours de dos face aux autres et n'avait toujours pas retiré sa main de la poignée. On pouvait juste voir qu'elle respirait fortement, comme si elle avait eu... peur.

- Raiponce ? ça va ? demanda à son tour l'Écossaise

N'obtenant toujours pas de réponse, ni de signe, ses amis commençaient à être inquiet non seulement de son état, mais aussi de ce qu'elle avait bien pu voir de l'autre côté ! qu'avait-elle vu pour être dans un tel mutisme ? c'est ce qu'ils voulaient savoir mais ils risquaient de devoir attendre longtemps pour avoir une réponse de la princesse. Ne supportant plus ce silence de mort, Jack s'approcha d'elle avec un regard décidé et la prit par l'épaule afin de l'obliger à lâcher la porte et de leur faire face. Mais quand elle se retourna enfin, ils purent voir que son visage et ses yeux étaient déformés par la peur. Elle était dans un état pire que tout à l'heure, et la berceuse de Mérida n'aurait pas marché une deuxième fois pour la calmer. Jack semblait le plus inquiet, surtout parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de revoir ces expressions faciales sur le visage de Raiponce. Cependant là, il fallait être ferme sans être brutal. Il prit Raiponce par les deux épaules et la regarda dans les yeux, mais elle semblait fixer le vide.

- Raiponce ?

- ...

- Raiponce ? redemanda Jack d'un ton plus insistant

- ...

- Elle est en état de choc. Souffla Harold à Mérida

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a vu ? lui demanda-t-elle

- On le saura quand elle parlera. Dit-il inquiet

- Mais on peut attendre encore longtemps comme ça ! se plaignit la rousse avec inquiétude

- Laisse faire Jack. Souligna le brun

- D'accord... fit la rousse en regardant Jack et Raiponce

- Raiponce, qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?

- ...

- Écoute, si tu ne veux pas parler, hoche au moins la tête pour dire oui ou non, d'accord ? proposa jack avec douceur

- ... (hoche pour oui)

- Bien. Tu n'as pas perdu l'usage de la voix ?

- ... (hoche pour non)

- Il y a quelqu'un dans la pièce ?

- ... (hoche pour oui)

- Cette personne joue du piano ?

- ... (hoche pour non)

- Ah ? le piano joue tout seul ?

- ... (hoche pour oui)

- Tu ne sais pas comment ça se fait ?

- ... (hoche pour non)

- Il y a quelque chose qui t'a fait peur de l'autre côté ?

- ... (hoche pour oui)

- Si effrayant qu'on ne peut pas passer ?

- ... (hoche pour oui)

- Et on doit faire le tour c'est ça ?

- ... (hoche pour oui)

- Tu veux toujours pas dire ce que tu as vu ? il faut qu'on le sache Raiponce. Dit-il avec douceur pour la rassurer

- ...

Elle n'avait pas hoché la tête, n'avait toujours pas changé d'expression de visage. Mais elle avait levé ses grands yeux verts vers ceux bleu glace de Jack. Il y put y lire toute la peur qu'elle ressentait au fond de ses yeux.

- ... il... il...

- Oui ? quoi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce

Il avait même commencé à la tenir par les bras afin qu'elle se détende et qu'elle arrive à parler. Il ne voulait pas la brusquer. Elle avait attrapé les bras de Jack, comme si c'était nécessaire, pour se donner elle-même du courage.

- Il...il y a...

- Oui ? qu'est-ce qu'il y a de l'autre côté ?

- Des... des... f...ff...

- Des ? demanda-t-il encore avec douceur et patience.

- _Des fantômes qui dansent..._ souffla-t-elle à voix basse et terrifier

Et elle alla se réfugier dans les bras de Jack. Là, c'était à son tour d'afficher une mine un peu apeurée et surpris.

- Des fantômes ? tu en es sur ?

- Oui... _ils dansent_... _dansent en couple_... il y en a..._pleins..._

- Des fantômes ? elle est sérieuse ? demanda la rousse surprise

- Tu crois qu'elle oserait mentir dans un tel état ? de plus ce n'est pas son genre ! reprocha Jack

- Non ! c'est pas que je ne la crois pas ou que je dis qu'elle ment ! c'est juste que...

- Que quoi ? trancha Jack

- Dans mon pays, on croit à la magie et aux fantômes. Ma mère me dit que les fantômes sont la parce qu'ils sont prisonniers de ce monde et qu'ils ne peuvent pas trouver la paix. Alors oui, je la crois. Affirma Mérida

- Oh. Désolé. S'excusa-t-il

- Ce n'est rien. Je peux jeter un oeil ?

- Quoi ?! tu veux regarder ?! demanda Harold d'un ton perplexe

- Ben quoi ? je veux les voir moi les fantômes qui dansent !

- Mais t'est... fit-il

- Quoi ? curieuse ? inconsciente ? s'emporta la rouquine avec son regard perçant

- Non ! mais le prend pas mal, mais c'est rare d'entendre une personne dire qu'elle veut voir des fantômes ! ça confirme bien ce que je disais tout à l'heure ! se défendit-il

- Ah ouais ? et qu'est-ce que tu disais tout à l'heure ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton menaçant

- Que t'était intrépide ! en bien comme en mal ! et je trouve ça...

- Ne vous disputez pas s'il vous plaît... supplia Jack en levant les yeux au ciel tout en caressant les cheveux de Raiponce pour la calmer de ses tremblements

- Non attend ! je veux qu'il termine ce qu'il a commencé à dire ! vas y Harold ! tu trouves ça comment ?

- ...admiratif. Lâcha enfin Harold tout rougissant

- C'est... c'est vrai ? demanda-t-elle en se calmant totalement

- Oui. Dans mon village... c'est une qualité digne d'une grande guerrière. Et c'est une qualité très appréciée chez les Vikings

Là, un petit silence gênant s'installa. Entre une qui tremblait de peur, un qui sembler embarrasser de l'avoir dans ses bras, et deux autres qui rougissaient tout gênés sans se dire un mot, et bien les fantômes étaient vite oubliés !

- Je ... je sais pas quoi dire... merci.

- De rien. C'est la vérité.

- Et puis je suis... désolé de t'avoir crié dessus comme ça...

- Ce n'est rien...

- Bon alors tu viens les voir tes fantômes ? demanda Jack avec impatience

- Oui j'arrive !

Elle jeta un dernier regard gentil à Harold avant de se tourner vers les deux autres et d'aller ouvrir à son tour la porte. Comme Raiponce elle l'ouvrit avec silence et discrétion afin de pouvoir constater ce qui avait déclenché une telle trouille chez son amie. Quand elle vit les fantômes, elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un léger cri étouffé de surprise. Et il y avait de quoi ! 6 couples dansaient dans toute la pièce, tournant avec grâce les uns parmi les autres sans se toucher où se frôler. Ils avaient tous un aspect bien fantomatique. Transparent, flottant, absent, mélancolique, funèbre et distant. Les danseuses étaient de très belles jeunes femmes, avec de belles robes et avaient beaucoup d'élégance. Elles étaient toutes différentes de par leurs beautés, leurs tailles leurs coiffures et leurs races, mais elles regardaient tous leurs cavaliers avec le même regard attendrissant, mais triste. Leurs cavaliers étaient quant à eux de beaux jeunes hommes, d'apparence fier, courageux et fort. Comme leurs belles, ils étaient tous différents et semblaient partager les mêmes sentiments pour celles qu'ils tenaient dans leurs bras.

Ils semblaient tous dansaient avec mélancolie et ne semblaient pas avoir remarqué la présence des adolescents dans la pièce voisine et encore moins de la belle rouquine qui les espionner avec stupéfaction. Pour une fille d'Écosse croyant à la magie et aux feux follets, rien ne pouvait la surprendre. Enfin si. Deux choses. La première, c'était qu'ils les ignoraient totalement, mais aussi que les danseuses ne semblaient pas lui être inconnu, ou du moins certaine d'entre elles. Soucieuse, elle écarta sa tête de la porte et la tourna vers ses amis, qui eux aussi la regarder avec inquiétude.

- Ça va ? demanda Harold

- On croirait que t'a vu un fantôme ! pouffa légèrement Jack

- Ouais c'est sur... marmonna Mérida qui semblait réfléchir, indifférente à la blague de Jack

- Qu'est-ce qui y'a ? demanda Raiponce qui semblait avoir retrouvé la parole et qui se tenait auprès de Jack mais plus dans ses bras.

- Ben c'est juste que...

- Que quoi ?

- Je ne suis pas sûr... mais...

- Mais quoi ?

- Vous allez me prendre pour une dingue mais...

- C'est déjà fait ! repouffa-t-il

- Jack ! arrête ! c'est pas le moment de faire des blagues ! le gronda Raiponce

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Mérida ? demanda Harold avec le plus grand sérieux

- Je... je pense avoir reconnu... la princesse Jasmine d'Agrabah...

* * *

_Bon effectivement, ils étaient en sécurité. Raiponce ne vous a pas fait mal au coeur ? :/ et puis entre Jack-Raiponce et Harold-Mérida, quelques sentiments à cause des contacts commencent à naître ? :D oouhhhh ! ^^_

_J'adore la berceuse d'Élinor et de Mérida ! ^^ je la trouve tellement magnifique et touchante, que j'ai voulu l'intégrer dans l'histoire d'une manière tout aussi belle et émouvante que dans le film ! ^^ J'ai expliqué en gros ce que voulait dire la berceuse de Mérida, :) mais pour satisfaire la curiosité des plus curieux, et pour moi aussi, :p je me suis amusée à la traduire ! ^^_

_Petit bébé, entend ma voix_

_Je suis à coté de vous, Oh jeune fille Maiden_

_Notre jeune femme, grandie et vois_

_Ta terre, ta propre terre fidèle_

_Le soleil et la lune nous guideront_

_À l'heure de notre gloire et honneurs_

_Petit bébé, notre jeune femme_

_Noble jeune fille Maiden_

_Quand ils entendent pour la première fois la mélodie du piano quand les fantômes dansent, j'ai pensé à la musique des noces funèbres « Victor's piano Solo » je trouvais qu'elle correspondait bien à la scène. :) bon c'est vrai que la scène des fantômes qui dansent est un élément culte de l'attraction à Disneyland, mais j'ai voulu la reprendre car je trouve ça géniale ! et puis pour l'époque, la technique utilisé est absolument géniale et bien penser ! :D _

_Et puis... ooooh ? Jasmine ?! o_O qu'est-ce que la princesse Disney vient faire ici ?! :O et les autres fantômes alors ?! est ce que c'est... :O _

_À vendredi et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review ! ^^_


	5. Suivez le guide

**_Plume : _**_salut ! :D je suis enchantée de te connaitre et de savoir que ma fic te plaît beaucoup d'après ce que j'ai pu lire sur les 4 reviews que tu ma laisser d'un coup ! c'est sympa que tu m'aies laissé une petite remarque pour chaque chapitre au lieu d'en faire une général ! ^^ :D je ne te cache pas que ça m'a fait drôle d'en voir plein d'un coup ! je me suis dit « oh là ! mon PC et le site beug ! » surtout pour les reviews d'une même personne ! mais non en fait ! merci pour ces reviews et ces commentaires qui m'ont fait très plaisir ! ^^ encore une fan d'Harold et de Jack à ce que je vois ? ;) Tkt ça se comprend moi aussi je suis fan d'eux. Et des filles aussi ! ^^ je suis contente que ma fic t'ait fait rire par moments, et qu'elle t'est fait angoissé ? ouah ! :o je ne suis pas douée pour écrire des choses qui fait peur, et je m'attendais juste à faire frisonner ! pas angoisser ! mais d'une part ça me rassure ! ça me prouve que je peux écrire d'autres types d'histoire par rapport à ma première fic sur les 5 légendes! ^^ à ça, pour le coup de Jasmine, personne ne s'y attendait ! :D et pour la suite, sache que je poste tous les vendredis ! allons, relève toi, car voila la suite que tu semblais impatiente de lire ! ^^ bonne lecture ! oh et je voulais te dire que je ne trouve pas ton pseudo ringard. Tu devais beaucoup aimer ta chienne pour reprendre son nom. :)_

**_Chocolamalo : _**_salut ! ^^ je suis contente de te retrouver dans les reviews pour cette fic ! :D je suis ravie que tu l'aies lu et que tu m'aies laissé une review générale et de me dire que l'idée est géniale ! ^^ : je ne suis pas étonné de ton enthousiasme et sur le fait qu'une fois encore, tout, mais alors TOUT te plaît ! :D et qui plus est c'est le premier cross-over que tu découvres sur les Big Four ! génial ! :D si tu y trouve tout ton bonheur au cours de ta lecture c'est génial ! je ne demande que ça que les gens apprécient ce qu'ils lisent et qu'il y trouve leurs compte comme on dit. :) bon je ne suis pas une experte en maison d'horreur et truc qui fait peur, mais si tu as été dégoutté et que tu as frissonné à certains passages, tant mieux ! hé hé ! ^^ j'avoue que j'ai bien aimé le coup des placards et de la bouffe trololo, mais aussi Raiponce en mode muet avec tous les "..." à chaque dialogue! XD bon tu l'auras remarqué je ne change pas mes « bonnes habitude » à vouloir détailler au mieux, à préciser les musiques d'ambiance, etc. etc.. c'est ma marque. Ou du moins ma façon officielle de travailler. ;)_

_Eh oui, il y a de tout dans cette fic, comme l'autre, mais d'une manière différente. les perso sont tous différents avec leur caractère propre, et oui s'ils n'avaient pas écouté Harold, ben y'aurais pas d'histoire ! XD et oui Raiponce risquerait la crise cardiaque avec tout ce qui se passe dans cette baraque ! heureusement que ses amis sont présents. :) Hum... bonne déduction pour les autres fantômes. :) et c'est vrai que je me suis dit que ce serait pas mal d'ajouter les autres princesses Disney dans l'histoire. Reste à savoir ce qu'elles font là ! 3:D et merci pour la berceuse. Ma curiosité a encore frappé. :3 et c'est ce qui ma demandée le plus de travail jusque-là ! XD voila la suite de leurs aventures ! encore merci et bonne lecture ! ^^_

**_Zia : _**_Hi hi ! merci ! ^^ je suis contente que la scène avec la berceuse t'ait beaucoup plu ! elle m'a demandé beaucoup de boulot tu sais! j'ai dû l'écouter bout par bout et plusieurs fois d'affiler tout en jouant la scène pour savoir quand ils devaient agir! Et à force de l'écouter, ben je la connais par coeur ! XD tu savais ce qu'elle voulait dire toi, cette chanson ? non ? ben maintenant tu le sais ! XD et oui ! nos petits couples se renforcent ! *u* et bien sur qu'il faut des disputes ! déjà à cause de la tension, mais aussi que ce serait trop beau, trop rose, et ça je ne veux pas ! 3:D Aah... tu imaginais bien les fantômes ? :D c'est que je fais du bon boulot ! ça va ! XD et je reconnais bien la pianiste en herbe que tu es ! je savais que j'aurais droit à un commentaire sur cette musique ! ^^_

_Plus de Merricup ?! o_O non mais ?! mais t'est une gourmande de ce couple toi .! :D et le Jackunzel, il ne compte pas ?! XD et bien oui, il y en aura, et rien que pour te faire baver et rager, il y aura très prochainement de belles scènes et tu seras aux anges ! *u* mais j'en dis pas plus ! gniark ! 3:D je sais « GRANDE SOEUR, TU EST MECHANTE ! « je sais, je sais. X'D bonne lecture a toi en tout cas ! ^^_

* * *

Chapitre 5 – Suivez le guide...

Suite à la révélation plus qu'abasourdissante de la princesse d'Écosse, un silence encore plus malsain et inquiétant régner dans le salon ainsi qu'entre les 4 amis.

- Quoi ? tu... tu peux répéter ? demanda Jack avec stupeur

- La princesse Jasmine ?! s'exclama Raiponce

- Ce n'est pas possible ! t'as dû te tromper ! rajouta Jack

- Mérida ? tu es absolument sur de ce que tu avances ? demanda calmement Harold

- Puisque je vous le dis ! c'est elle !

- Nan... tu dois la confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre ! s'obstina Jack

- C'est possible tu sais... ajouta Raiponce d'une voix pas rassurée

- Vous me croyez pas ? alors regarder ! les défia la rousse qui ne pas supporter qu'on ne la croie pas

Et c'est sur un air de défi, que la rousse s'écarta de la porte afin de laisser de la place aux autres pour qu'ils jugent eux-mêmes. C'est ainsi que les 3 autres adolescents glissèrent leur tête par la porte, afin de vérifier et de confirmer les dires de leur amie. Harold et Jack affichaient des mines de surprise, déjà de voir des fantômes mais aussi de reconnaître certains d'entre eux. C'était également le cas de Raiponce, qui elle n'affichait plus du tout une mine apeurée. Après quelques secondes d'observation des danseurs et de la salle, ils rentrèrent tous de nouveau dans le salon et Raiponce referma la porte après eux. Ils s'écartèrent de la porte et retournèrent dans le coin de la pièce afin de pouvoir discuter librement de cet étrange phénomène !

- Alors ? j'avais raison ou pas ? demanda la rousse

- Oui c'est vrai que la... tu n'as pas tords. avoua Jack

- La princesse Jasmine... j'y crois pas... souffla Raiponce perplexe

- Et encore... il n'y a pas qu'elle... commenta Harold lui aussi pensif

- T'as reconnu qui ? demanda Mérida

- Ben j'ai reconnu la princesse Ariel, du fait que mon peuple connaît certaines légendes des mers.

- Et moi j'ai reconnu les princesses Cendrillon, Blanche Neige et Tiana. Ajouta Jack

- Et j'ai vu aussi la princesse Belle ! affirma la blonde avec certitude !

- Ok. Donc ce sont toutes des princesses dans cette salle ? résonna l'archère

- Oui. Affirma Jack

- Donc je suppose que tous ces cavaliers doivent être... commence t-elle

- ... leurs princes. Termina la blonde

- Comment ils sont venus ici ?

- C'est à cause de ta chanson ! t'entendre chanter, ça les a réveillé ! plaisanta Jack

- Dis, tu crois que le fait qu'ils aient entendu ta chanson, ça aurait pu les faire venir ? demanda la blonde à la rousse

- Oui, c'est possible... mais c'est flippant ! t'oserais plus chanter ! répondit Mérida

- Mais que font-ils tous ici ? demanda le brun avec étonnement

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne pense pas avoir entendu de décès dans les familles royales des différents royaumes ces derniers temps. Et vous ? questionna Mérida

- Non. Pas plus que des disparitions. Ajouta Jack

- Je sais que certains couples princiers étaient parti en lune de miel après leur mariage, mais ça s'arrêter là ! on n'a jamais rien mentionné de bizarre ! expliqua Raiponce

- Oui mais là ça fait quand même 6 couples princiers ! même que le royaume est immense, ça ne passe pas inaperçu qu'un grand nombre de princes et de princesses disparaissent comme ça ! résonna le Viking

- Oui, ce n'est pas faux... acquiesça la blonde.

- D'ailleurs, comment ils ont fait pour tous venir ici ? demanda Mérida

- Peut-être que... de la même façon que nous ? suggéra jack

- Ah... possible. Fit-elle

- Dites-vous penser que c'est pour ça que Krokmou et les autres ne voulaient pas qu'on entre dans cette forêt ? demanda soudainement Harold

- Oh ! tu crois qu'ils le savaient ? demanda Raiponce

- Ben Krokmou a une sorte de radar pour détecter les autres dragons. Peut-être que ça lui sert aussi pour sentir le danger ? expliqua Harold

- Oh bah si c'est ça, je m'en veux de ne pas les avoir écoutés... et toi aussi. S'excusa-t-elle

- Eh ! je ne pouvais pas le savoir ni devinais ! dit-il

- Oui mais tu as senti des choses étranges, et tu as résonné de manière plus logique, alors que nous, on a foncé bêtement sans réfléchir. Renchérit Raiponce

- Vous pensaient qu'ils ont tous ressenti les mêmes choses que nous ? la forêt, le sentier, l'appel mystérieux de cette baraque ? s'interrogea la rousse

- Je pense. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ils seraient tous ici sinon. Commenta Jack

- Ça veut dire... qu'ont va finir tous les 4 comme eux ?! on va mourir et errer dans cette maison ?! paniqua Raiponce

- Mais non ! on ne va pas subir le même sort ! et puis faut déjà m'attraper pour pouvoir me changer en fantôme ! affirma Jack en rigolant

- Comment tu peux prendre ça à la rigolade ? moi j'aurais du mal à plaisanter avec un tel sujet. Reprocha la blonde

- Désolé. S'excusa Jack

- Moi y'a une question que je me pose. enfin, plusieurs. Dit la rouquine

- Lesquelles ? demanda le brun

- Qui, comment et pourquoi. Annonça-t-elle

- Ouah. C'est court, bref et précis. Peux pas faire mieux je crois ! souligna Jack en riant

- Oui mais reste à trouver les réponses ! ajouta-t-elle

- Exact. Si on reste groupé et solidaire on trouvera des réponses. En attendant, continuons... les filles ? demanda Harold aux deux princesses

Elles restaient là, à fixer la porte qui menait au hall, sans bouger mais intriguer. Les garçons se regardèrent inquiets et intrigués avant d'aller se mettre face à elles.

- Euh ? les filles ? ça va ? demanda Jack

- Vous avez vu quelque chose ? ajouta Harold

- Je... j'ai vu un feu follet...

- Et moi, des filaments d'or.

- Ah bon ? nous on n'a rien vu ! s'étonna Jack

- Vous avez ressenti quoi en les voyant ? s'enquit le brun

- Je sais pas trop, mais j'ai envie de le suivre. Expliqua Raiponce

- Moi aussi ! En plus, je ressens comme un appel amical. Ajouta l'archère

- Oui ! maintenant que tu le dis, moi aussi je ressens ça ! affirma la blonde à sa copine

- Vous êtes sur de vouloir suivre ce que vous voyez ? c'est peut-être un piège du locataire de la maison ? demanda Harold avec inquiétude

- Possible, mais on n'a pas le choix, et puis... commença Mérida

- Et puis quoi ? demanda le Viking

- Vous êtes tous les deux là pour veuillez sur nous, non ? justifia-t-elle avec un sourire

- C'est vrai qu'avec vous deux, on n'a rien à craindre, pas vrai? Renchérit Raiponce avec le même sourire

- Et puis comme ça, on reste groupé et solidaire! Conclut Mérida

Les garçons se regardèrent encore une fois. Ce que venait de dire les filles n'était pas faux. Et puis c'est vrai qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre a faire pour l'instant.

- Ok les filles. On va suivre cette idée. Accepta Jack

- De toute façon, on n'a rien d'autre pour l'instant. dit la blonde

- Mais si ça devient trop dangereux ou louche, ne prenez aucun risque. Prévient Harold

- Restez prés de nous et ça ira. Ajouta Jack

- D'accord les gars. On fait comme ça. Tu viens ma copine ? appela Mérida avec un sourire

- Je viens ! fit Raiponce toute joyeuse

Et elle s'avancèrent bras dessus dessous, avec insouciance, mais elles étaient adorables à voir. Deux vraies amies. C'est vrai que vu l'ambiance inquiétante qui règne dans cette maison, il fallait mieux prendre tout ça avec un peu de rigolade, mais tout en restant aux aguets et sérieux. Ils ne savaient jamais à l'avance sur quoi ils allaient tomber ni ce qu'ils allaient trouver dans les prochaines salles.

Les filles rigolèrent un peu ensemble, après que Mérida chuchote de façon presque audible à Raiponce

- Ils sont mignons hein ?

- Oui, deux preux chevaliers !

Elles rigolèrent encore une fois ensembles avant de se concentrer sur le feu follet bleu et les fils d'or. Jack se pencha vers Harold afin de lui chuchoter quelque chose aussi.

- T'as entendu ? on est mignon ! dit-il avec un sourire

- Ouais. Mais c'est un délire de filles, faut pas prendre ça au sérieux. Rectifia Harold

- Et si c'était vrai ?

- Ben je sais pas.

Les visions des filles les menèrent dans le long couloir aux armures. Ne voyant rien d'anormal, ni aucune apparition fantomatiques, ils y entrèrent car le feu follet et les longs fils d'or les attendaient devant la porte gauche du couloir.

- Vous ne sentez rien de bizarre jusque-là ? demanda Jack

- Non. Pas pour moi. Les filles ? fit le brun

- Non plus. Dit Mérida

- Moi ça va. Ajouta Raiponce

- Bon ben je crois qu'il n'y a rien à hummpff... commença Jack

Mérida venait de lui coller sa main sur sa bouche avec un regard sévère. Elle la retira quelques secondes après, alors qu'il la regarda avec incompréhension

- Je peux savoir ce qui te prend ?!

- C'est pour t'empêcher de provoquer une catastrophe

- Comment ça une catastrophe ? râla-t-il

- Oui. Chaque fois que quelqu'un pense à dire ce genre de phrase, c'est tout le contraire qui se passe ! alors pour éviter que ça arrive, vaut mieux éviter de la dire ok ? expliqua-t-elle

- Ok, mais tu pouvais juste me le dire ! pas la peine de me bâillonner avec tes mains ! protesta-t-il

- Disons que c'est plus efficace que la parole. Argumenta la princesse

- Bon, on avance ? fit Harold d'un ton agacé

- Oui, on arrive. Dit Jack

- Raiponce ? demanda la rousse

Raiponce regardé les deux premières armures du mur de gauche avec curiosité, mais répondit à l'appel.

- Oui ?

- Ça va ? tu vois quelque chose de bizarre ? demanda la rouquine

- Non, c'est juste que j'ai remarqué une chose avec les armures... commença la blonde

- Ah bon ? pour moi elles sont toutes identiques ! du heaume jusqu'à l'épée ! fit-elle en réponse

- Oui, mais j'ai constaté qu'il y avait juste une chose qui les différenciait des autres. Ajouta Raiponce

- Ah ? et c'est quoi ? demanda Jack

- Vous voyez pas que chaque armure porte une petite initiale sur le devant de l'armure? Expliqua-t-elle

- Ah bon ? s'étonna le brun

- Oui. Regardez ! celle la porte un « A » et celle la porte un « N » dit-elle en indiquant du doigt les armures

- A et N ? je vois pas ce que c'est...ni à quoi ça peut correspondre... réfléchissait la rousse

- Moi je crois que si... fit Harold

- Tu nous expliques ? dit Jack avec curiosité

- Combien il y avaient de princes dans la salle de bal ? 6, pas vrai ? demanda Harold

- Oui, pourquoi ? répondit Raiponce

- Je pense que les initiales sur chaque armure correspondent au nom des princes ! annonça le brun

- Les noms... des princes ? répéta Jack en réfléchissant

- Oui... fit-il

- Attends-la, il y a un A, encore un A, F, H, celle-ci la il y a un N et celle-ci un E. Énuméra t-il en volant de droite à gauche.

- Et selon les princesses qu'on a reconnues, il y aurait donc les princes Adam, Aladdin, Florian, Henry, Naveen et Éric. Énonça Raiponce en comptant sur ces doigts

- Mais i armures dans ce couloir ! y a pas d'initiale sur celles-là ? demanda Mérida en pointant du doigt les deux armures du fond

- Non. Dit Jack

- Je me demande à qui elles... aaah ! Fit la blondinette

Elle ne put finir sa phrase, car la porte du feu follet et des fils d'or s'ouvrit avec un grincement. Elle s'ouvrit complètement, seule, comme par magie et ils purent voir que cette porte donnait accès à un grand escalier et bel escalier de velours rouge foncé avec de belles rambardes de bois taillés.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ont fait ? on monte ? demanda Harold d'un ton hésitant

- À votre avis ? ça va nous mener où ? s'interrogea Mérida

- En haut. Dit Jack en se moquant de la question de la rousse

- Oui ça je me doute bien ! mais je veux dire, dans quel genre de pièce ! répondit-elle avec agacement

- Ah bah ça je sais pas. Dit-il

- Ben justement, on devrait monter ! renchérit-elle

- Et s'il y avait du danger ? s'inquiéta la blonde

- Jack à sa magie et moi j'ai mon arc !

- Oui mais nous, on n'a pas d'arme ! rappela Raiponce

- Mais moi j'ai un couteau. Dit le brun

- Pratique. Dit la rousse

- Et moi alors ? fit Raiponce

- Comme tu l'as dit Raiponce, on est vos preux chevaliers ! c'est à nous de vous protéger ! rassura Jack

- Oui mais...

- Toi ce que tu dois protéger, c'est tes cheveux ! sans eux on ne pourra pas se soigner ! dit-il

- Ni sans elle si elle se fait toucher tu ne crois pas ? rectifia Mérida

- Oui mais ça n'arrivera pas. Je suis le plus âgé, alors c'est à moi de tous vous protéger ! affirma-t-il

- Bien dit le vieux! alors on avance ? rigola Mérida

- Oui on y va ! dirent-ils tous en coeur.

Ils passèrent donc la porte afin de monter le grand escalier. mais dès que Raiponce passa la dernière, la porte se referma brutalement derrière elle, et tous poussèrent un cri de surprise

- Ce n'est pas moi ! se défendis la blonde

- On se doute bien va ! fit Jack

- Non mais sans blague ? la maison nous dicte où aller et elle nous enferme ? râla Mérida

- Oui c'est vrai que c'est flippant ! surtout qu'elle était ferme quand on visite le rez-de-chaussée et là elle est ouverte ! rappelle Harold

- Sauf que là on ne peut pas l'ouvrir ! elle est bloquée ! informa la blonde

- Bon ben je crois qu'il va falloir continuer l'ascension. Fit Jack

- Ben oui, je vois pas d'autre solution. Répondit le brun

- C'est quoi cette baraque de fou sérieux... grogna la rousse

- Bon organisons-nous. On ne sait pas ce qu'il y a le haut, donc Jack passe le premier et Mérida le couvre avec ses flèches. Raiponce va au milieu et moi je ferme la marche et je surveille vos arrières.

- D'accord ça me va. Dit l'archère

- Mais je te jure la furie, que si tu me plantes une flèche mal placée, tu auras rapidement de mes nouvelles ! menaça Jack avec un regard sévère

- Sauf que moi, le givré, je sais viser et je ne pomme pas mes flèches ! Dit-elle avec un sourire d'effronté

- C'est ça... répondit-il avec méfiance

- Bon vous avancer ? demanda Harold avec empressement

- Ok. tout le monde me suit ! Annonça Jack avec motivation

- On ne peut pas faire autrement que de te suivre ! se moqua la rouquine

- Dites, le silence vous savez ce que c'est ? gronda Harold avec une voix un peu plus forte que d'habitude

Le gardien et la rousse grognèrent pour eux-mêmes et l'ascension pouvait enfin commencer. L'escalier n'était pas très long à monter et assez large pour que deux personne monte côte à côte. Il était en forme de « U » et il n'y avait aucun tableau dans ce couloir, rien pour donner un peu de vie dans cette partie de la maison, justes quatre chandeliers muraux, allumés. Ce qui était étrange, c'est que la cire ne semblait pas fondre. C'était comme si elle pouvait brûler à l'infinie sans jamais s'éteindre. Pratique mais inquiétant. Quel genre de magie peut bien œuvrer ici pour qu'il y ait des couteaux qui volent, de la bouffe qui pourrit, des fantômes et des bougies éternels ?! et ils pouvaient bien se demander intérieurement ce qu'il y avait à l'étage ? et pourquoi la porte s'était refermé brusquement derrière eux ? les mystères de cette maison devenaient de plus en plus nombreux et inquiétants au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient.

Dans ce couloir il n'y avait aucun bruit venant de l'étage supérieur et inférieur. La seule chose présente c'était le feu follet et les longs fils dorés qui semblaient vouloir guider le petit groupe. Sortant enfin de l'escalier, ils arrivèrent dans un long couloir similaire à celui d'en dessous, mais sans armures. Juste 3 portes. 1 grande à droite, donc sur le mur face à eux, et 2 autres grande à gauche. Tout était beau, restauré, impressionnant, mais lugubre. Comme le reste. Le feu follet et l'or avaient disparu, laissant les 4 adolescents seuls dans le couloir, ne sachant où aller, ni que faire.

- Euh... oui et après ? demanda Jack

- Ben je sais pas... je ne les vois plus. Répondit la rousse

- On attend qu'ils réapparaissent où on va voir les autres pièces ? proposa la blonde

- Ça m'agace de deviner ce qu'il peut y avoir derrière chaque porte et ce qu'on risque de trouver ! grogna Mérida

- Je sais, moi aussi. Approuva Jack sur le même ton

- Bon, on ouvre laquelle ? demanda le Viking

- Il n'y a pas beaucoup de choix mais j'opte pour les deux de gauche. Suggéra le gardien d'hiver

- Si ça se trouve, ça doit être les chambres... pensa Mérida

Elle voulut ouvrir la première mais hélas, elle refuser de s'ouvrir.

- C'est fermé... encore... grogna la rousse

- Ne me dites pas qu'on nous a fait monter en haut, pour qu'on reste coincé dans un couloir avec des portes qui ne s'ouvre pas ?!

Raiponce alla à la deuxième porte, mais obtient le même résultat que son amie.

- Tu fais quoi si je te réponds que si ?

- Je... je sais pas là.

- Et la 3e ? demanda Harold

- Pas la peine. regardez... indiqua Mérida

La porte s'ouvrit doucement, et le feu follet réapparut ainsi que les fils dorés. Ils entrèrent tous deux dans la pièce sombre, et la porte resta ouverte, comme si elle attendait que le groupe se décide à rentrer.

- On fait quoi maintenant ? demanda Harold

- Ben on rentre, y a pas 36 solutions! Répondit Mérida

- Je ne le sens pas... fit Raiponce d'une voix pas rassurée

- On est tous ensemble, ça ira. Rassura Jack

- Oui mais...

- Tout ira bien. Je te le promets. Dit-il finalement avec un sourire

- D'accord... céda-t-elle face au sourire rassurant de l'esprit de l'hiver

- Bon on entre où on n'entre pas ? proposa Jack

- On entre. Dirent-ils chacun leurs tour

Et c'est sur un sentiment de méfiance qu'ils entrèrent dans une salle assez grande, large, mais sombre. On ne pouvait pas y voir grand-chose car la pièce n'était pas très bien éclairée malgré la présence de deux fenêtres à chaque bout de la pièce. Elle semblait calfeutrés, comme si la lumière n'était pas la bienvenue. Aucun chandelier, ni aucune bougie n'étaient allumés et il semblait y avoir personne. il n'y avait même plus la présence des visions des princesses.

- J'ai... j'ai peur... fit Raiponce

- Ça va aller... rassura de nouveau Jack avec patience

- Pourquoi on nous fait venir ici ? on ne voit rien et y a personne ! s'énerva Mérida

- Je... je veux sortir de cette pièce ! paniqua soudainement Raiponce

Quand elle eut fini de dire sa phrase, la porte se referma à son tour sur eux, tirant à Raiponce un grand cri aigu de panique, mais Jack s'empressa d'aller la rejoindre pour la calmer

- Raiponce, arrête de crier ! calme toi !

- Nan ! je... je veux sortir d'ici!

- Je sais mais on ne peut pas ! tenta-t-il de la raisonner

- Jack ! j'ai peur ! avoua-t-elle

- Je sais... mais on est là ! je suis la... tout va bien... lui dit-il d'une voix douce

Il la prit dans ses bras pour la calmer, et elle ne s'empêcha pas de se réfugier encore plus dans ses bras tellement qu'elle trembler de peur

- Qu'est-ce qui va encore nous tomber dessus ? demanda Jack aux autres

- Je n'en sais rien... On voit que dalle ici ! je veux de la lumière ! s'énerva l'archère

- De la lumière ? mais oui ! s'exclama Harold

- Quoi ? demanda la rouquine

- Raiponce, il faut que tu chantes ! dit-il

- D'acc... d'accord... _fleur aux pétales d'or, ré... répands ta magie..._

Elle n'avait pas besoin de chanter toute la chanson pour illuminer ses cheveux. Seules les premières intonations suffisaient à déclencher son pouvoir. Sa chevelure s'illumina d'une belle lueur dorée, mais l'éclat ne dura pas suffisamment longtemps pour qu'ils puissent examiner suffisamment longtemps les détails de la pièce et de savoir s'il y avait une présence parmi eux.

- Ben apparemment je ne vois personne dans cette pièce... dit Jack

- Bizarre... s'inquiéta le brun

- On peut sortir maintenant ? supplia la blonde

- Comment ? la porte est bloquée ! et... fit Mérida

Elle ne continua pas sa phrase car une sorte de courant d'air glacée se faufila dans la pièce, et chacun d'eux le sentit, les figeant de peur et d'angoisse. Mais ça l'était encore plus quand ils entendirent une voix de femme, lointaine et mystérieuse, prononcer :

- _Bienvenue..._

* * *

_Ooh... tous les fantômes sont des couples princiers ! o_O mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font là ?! et pourquoi sont-ils... des fantômes ? o_O_

_Alors pour les noms des princes de Cendrillon (Henry), Blanche-Neige (Florian) et La Belle et la Bête (Adam), je ne les ai pas inventés. Je les ai trouvé dans mes recherches sur le net. Moi qui ne savais pas comment ils s'appelaient, je trouve que ça leur va trop bien ! :D surtout pour la Bête ! :D et comme c'est un de mes princes préférés, ben voila je connais enfin son nom! ^^ surtout que comme je viens du nord de la France, une personne m'a dit que le prince dans la Belle et la Bête ressembler à Jean Bart! et c'est vrai en plus! XDD_

_J'adore la réplique de Jack quand il engueule Mérida sur le fait que s'il se prend une flèche mal placée, ça va barder ! XD j'imagine trop ! mais j'ai entendu ce genre de réplique dans le donjon de Naheulbeuk, il y a longtemps. C'était l'Elfe et le Nain qui se disputer ! XD du coup j'ai repris cette réplique pour ma fic ! et le pire c'est que c'est quand j'ai écrit qu'ils étaient dans l'escalier, que la réplique de Naheulbeuck m'est revenu en tête ! j'étais morte de rire ! XD_

_Bon sang ! c'est qui cette voix qui dit « Bienvenue » ?! qu'est-ce qui va encore leur tomber dessus ? essayer de deviner tiens ! ^^ à vendredi !_


	6. Légende, horreur et spiritisme

**_Zia : _**_MDR ! encore une fois tu fais très fort avec tes dialogues ! XD oh ? Ariel c'est ta princesse ? moi aussi ! *u* avec Raiponce en 2e place ! ^^ ah ? « on rentre ? on fait quoi ? » se répète un peu trop ? ah. Dsl. : / mais en même temps, je ne pense pas que n'importe qui foncerait tête baisser sans réfléchir dans une maison qui change d'apparence tu crois pas ? :) oh oh ! tu as peur ? ne craint rien mon enfant. Gniark gniark... 3;D what ? Bob l'éponge ?! o_O si tu veux. XD aah elle aime le Jackunzel ! ^u^ mais ne t'en fait pas y aura du Merricup ! ;)en attendant, PATIENCE ! XD mais si ta faim, fais-toi un sandwich ! XD bonne lecture ! ^^_

**_Chocolamalo : _**_oui. Différent, c'est le cas de le dire. Et je suis contente qu'elle te plaise. ^^oh non ! le gore c'est absolument par mon truc ! :O non là ça fait flipper mais sans exagération. :p Tkt je garderais le même mode opératoire pour toutes les fics que je ferais ! ;D et oui... pauvre Raiponce... mais Jack est là ! youpiiee ! *w* eh oui. Cette fic est pleine de mystère et il y a de tout malgré la situation. ^^ les deux armures pour les garçons ? hummm... va savoir. :) c'est vrai que j'adore finir mes chapitres sur une fin qui nous laisse dans le mystère et que pendant toute la semaine vous vous posez des questions ! ^^ et j'aime aussi apprendre des petites choses aux autres et j'améliore aussi ma culture par la même occasion ! une pierre deux coups quoi ! XD d'ailleurs merci pour le compliment ! ^^alors toi tu penses aussi que c'est la fille du tableau qui dit bienvenue ? possible. tu le sauras en lisant ce chapitre. :) ah ! et merci pour Adam ! hé... ça me fait drôle de ne pas dire « la bête » ! :D encore merci et bonne lecture ! ^^_

**_Plume_**_ : euh... oui c'est compliquer sur le coup mais tkt pas, j'ai compris ! ^w^ah bah on se comprend alors pour les reviews. Cool. ^^ euh... Hijack ? oui. Chacun ses goûts. :) mais tu vas rire, quand je prononce ce mot, j'ai l'impression d'avoir le hoquet ! XD HI-Jack ! HI-Jack ! XDD alors pour ma fic, oui, Mérida paraît plutôt calme face aux autres, vu qu'elle croit à la magie et qu'elle a vu des feux follets quand elle était petite. Alors des fantômes, je pense que ça ne devrait pas la choquer plus que ça. :)ensuite, oui, j'aime bien apprendre des choses aux autres. Et à moi aussi ! ^w^ et oui, la phrase de fin de ma fic résume bien le chapitre lui-même ! je n'avais même pas remarqué que j'en avais fait un résumer ! merci ! XD aah ? la madame du tableau ? humm... peut-être. Tu le sauras dans ce chapitre ! :D folle toi ? bah on va bien s'entendre, je le suis aussi ! XD et je suis d'accord avec toi pour l'Hiccup ! j'aime pas trop ce nom... :/ je préfère utiliser le prénom français vu que je suis Française et que j'écris une fic française. Voilà. :) En plus Hiccup, ça veut dire « hoquet » je crois. hips ! hips ! XDD et je savais que la phrase de Jack dans l'escalier ferait rire quelqu'un ! :D et oui j'attends de tes nouvelles ! ^^ mais sache que moi je réponds toujours aux reviews qu'on me laisse dans les commentaires du chapitre suivant. :) mais si j'ai le temps, je te laisserais un PM au passage ! ;) encore merci de ton soutien et de ton suivi et bonne lecture ! ^^_

* * *

Chapitre 6 – Légende, horreur et spiritisme

- Dites-moi que c'est l'une de vous deux qui a dit ça ? demanda Harold pas rassuré

- Non. Affirma Mérida

- Non ce n'est pas moi non plus... gémissez de peur la blonde dans les bras de Jack

- Alors c'est qui ? demanda Jack

- _Soyez les bienvenus jeunes gens..._

- Montrez-vous ! s'écria Mérida avec colère

- Non mais ça va pas ?! qu'est qui te prend ?! s'exclama Harold avec surprise

- Autant savoir enfin à qui on a affaire, tu crois pas ? justifia la rousse

- Si tu y tiens... dit-il

- Allez ! montrez-vous au lieu de vous cacher dans l'ombre comme une lâche ! s'exclama avec courage et colère la belle rousse

- Je doute que ce genre de compliment marche...

- Ce que je veux c'est de la lumière ! s'impatienta-t-elle

Mais à peine avait-elle dit ses mots, que la lumière se fit voir dans la pièce, permettant au groupe de se voir ainsi que ce qui les entourés. Ils étaient tous de même aux aguets, maintenant que la lumière était de retour grâce aux nombreuses bougies de différentes tailles et formes disposé sur toutes les surfaces de la salle.

- Je vais vraiment finir par croire que c'est toi qui fais le plus peur à la maison pour qu'elle t'obéisse comme ça ! s'exclama Jack avec un petit rire

- Ça me dérangera pas ! fit la concernée sûre d'elle

- Le contraire m'aurait étonné... murmura Jack pour lui-même.

Ils regardèrent tout autour d'eux, mais ne virent personne. tout ce qu'ils voyaient dans cette salle rectangulaire aux murs beige à roses rouge et feuille verte et au sol en lambris de bois marron foncé, c'était ce qui semblaient être des portraits, au nombre de 8, accrochés aux murs et entouré de rideaux bordeaux et cordelette épaisse dorée.

- Oh non... regarder les tableaux... leur indiqua Raiponce avec tristesse et peur

Les autres regardèrent ce que la blonde leur indiqua. Les portraits des princesses y étaient représentés. Elles étaient belles et portaient leurs ravissantes robes. Malgré le fait qu'elles soient dans leur état normal, on ne sentait pas de la gaieté ou du bonheur dans leurs regards et leurs sourires. On dirait qu'ils étaient similaires à leur état fantomatique. Triste et sans vie. Seuls les deux derniers étaient vide.

- C'est horrible... souffla Raiponce

- Oui c'et vrai... approuva Jack

- Comment peut-on avoir sur des murs des portraits de ceux à qui ont à ôter le bonheur et la vie ? s'indigna la rousse

- Si j'avais la réponse, je vous la donnerai volontiers... ajouta Harold sur un ton désoler.

Ils continuèrent leur exploration visuelle. De belles bibliothèques étaient remplies de nombreux livres, encore plus que dans le salon. On pouvait penser que c'était la pièce de lecture du deuxième étage. Il y avait aussi une méridienne de bois vernis marron et aux tissus de velours vert foncé, une petite tablette sur un pied central recouverte d'une petite nappe en dentelle et d'un long vase avec quelques roses dedans. Les deux fenêtres qui se trouvaient de chaque extrémité de la pièce, étaient fermée par les volets et les rideaux, et de très faibles rayons de lumières passaient à travers. Il y avait aussi une grande table, avec une nappe de dentelles, une boule de cristal sur un socle, des bougies dessus, et des voiles de différentes couleurs et de différentes formes un peu partout dans la zone. De nombreuses bougies étaient dispersé un peu partout dans la pièce et elle étaient toutes éclairée par la même magie qui les animait toutes. Il y avait aussi prés de la table avec la boule de cristal, une étagère avec plusieurs compartiments qui contenaient toutes sortes de récipients avec des produits, des feuilles, des plantes et autres trucs bizarres, ainsi que des tasses, une théière, des bâtons d'encens, des reliques, des cartes de tarot, des livres, des statuettes et pleins d'autres trucs qui devaient servir à la divination. Il n'y avait toujours aucune trace de présence féminine ou de quelqu'un d'autres dans la pièce. Seulement nos 4 adolescents qui regardait partout autour d'eux, cherchant d'où pouvait venir cette mystérieuse voix. Pour certains les nerfs commençaient à lâcher tandis que d'autres s'enflammer.

- Mais il n'y a personne dans cette pièce ?! s'énerva Mérida

- Qui nous a parlé dans ce cas ? demanda Raiponce avec une peur dans sa voix

- On n'est quand même pas devenu fou au point d'entendre des voix !? s'énerva Harold

- C'est peut être ce que veut la maison ? gémit de peur raiponce

- De quoi ? de vouloir nous rendre fou ? dit Jack

- _Vous ne devenez pas fou..._

- Aahhh ! hurla de peur Raiponce

- Montrez-vous ! espèce de froussarde ! s'emporta Mérida

- Ça recommence ! dit le brun

- Quoi ? De l'entendre s'énerver ou qu'on entende des voix ? commenta Jack en riant légérement pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère

- _Vous entendez bien une voix... ma voix..._

- Mais d'où vient-elle ? s'inquiéta le brun

- _Prés de vous..._

- Où ça ? demanda Jack avec impatience

- _Plus près que vous ne le croyez..._

- Alors montrez-vous une bonne fois pour toutes ! hurla d'agacement la rouquine

Pas besoin de lui faire répéter ce qu'elle venait de dire. À peine deux secondes après, toutes les bougies s'étaient éteinte en même temps dans un courant d'air glacé. Toutes sauf celles qui étaient sur la table avec la boule de cristal en son centre, donnant ainsi une ambiance tamisée et mystérieuse.

- Mérida, arrête de commander la maison ! lui-dit Jack d'un ton inquiet

- Je le fais pas exprès ! mais c'est des trucs comme ça qui m'énerve ! dit-elle a son tour

- Et c'est tout à fait normal. Fit la voix

Ils poussèrent tous un cri quand ils entendirent de nouveau la voix, mais cette fois elle était plus forte, plus présente, plus proche, plus audible... et quand ils virent la boule de cristal luire d'une lumière verte mystérieuse, ils ne purent s'empêcher de crier légèrement de surprise mais ils reculèrent d'un pas quand ils virent qu'un visage venait d'apparaître à l'intérieur ! c'était un visage de femme, très belle, d'âge mûr, typée espagnole, avec de grands yeux noirs en amande, bien maquillée, de beau cheveu noir ébène ondulé avec grâce autour de son visage ovale, des lèvres recouvertes d'un rouge à lèvres violet foncé, un voile avec des perles pendantes dans ses cheveux semblait lui servir de bandeau et son visage reflétait la couleur verte de sa boule de cristal. Elle ne semblait dégageait aucune agressivité, mais plutôt de la gentillesse et de la bienveillance, et elle semblait mystérieuse, à l'image de la salle où ils se trouvaient. Elle adressa un sourire aux 4 adolescents qui eux, la regardait toujours d'un air perplexe.

- Vous n'avez rien à craindre de moi. Dit la femme

- Ça c'est vous qui le dites ! rétorqua la rousse

- Mérida ! calme toi ! recommanda Jack

- Après tout ce que vous avez traversé c'est normal de réagir comme ça. Dit la femme de nouveau

- Ah parce que vous savez depuis le début ce que nous avons vécue ?! demanda avec colère Mérida

- Oui. Répondit son interlocutrice

- Et c'est que maintenant que vous avez décidé de venir nous parler ?! s'énerva encore plus la princesse

- Mérida arrête ! ne la met pas en colère ! recommanda de nouveau Jack avec insistance

- Auriez-vous peur d'une femme enferme dans une boule de cristal ? demanda la femme avec un sourire amusée

- Non mais... dit Harold

- Si je vous dis que vous n'avez rien à craindre de moi, c'est que c'est vrai. Je ne vous ferai aucun mal. Assura-t-elle

Raiponce s'avança vers la boule de cristal afin de s'adresser à la mystérieuse inconnue. Celle-ci regarda la jolie princesse s'avançait vers la table et la regardait avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurante.

- Je vous crois madame.

- Merci mon enfant. Je suppose que vous vous posez tout un tas de questions sur cette demeure et sur les récents événements de la soirée ? lui demanda-t-elle

- En effet... pouvez-vous nous expliquer ce qui se passe ici ? demanda gentiment la blonde

- Bien évidemment. Pose moi une question et j'y répondrais. Dit l'inconnue

- Euh... d'accord. déjà, qui êtes-vous ? demanda en premier Raiponce

- Je suis Mlle Oraleen Yudela. Je suis la voyante de cette demeure. Mais vous pouvez m'appeler Mlle Oraleen. Se présenta-t-elle avec douceur

- Enchantée Mlle Oraleen. Je vous présente mes amis Jack Frost, Harold et la princesse Mérida. quant à moi je suis, la princesse Raiponce.

- Enchantée de même. Même si je pense que pour vous, ce n'est pas le genre d'endroit pour faire des rencontres.

- Non, en effet. Fit la rousse en grognant

- Chuut ! fit Jack à son attention

- Je dis ce que je veux ! grogna-t-elle

- Peut-être que cette dame peut nous raconter ce qui se passe ici ? suggéra Harold

La voyante ne répondit pas tout de suite à la question de jeune Viking. Elle regarda alternativement d'un regard neutre mais gentil, ses 4 interlocuteurs comme si elle voulait vérifier dans leurs regards, que c'est ce qu'ils voulaient tous. Ou peut-être qu'elle chercher à savoir autre chose.

- Bien entendu. Mais il y a beaucoup de choses à dire. Que voulez-vous savoir en premier ?

- Qui vit ou vivait ici ? demanda Mérida

- Celle qui habitait et habitent encore ces lieux est Lady Émelina.

- C'est la jeune femme qu'on a vue sur les 4 portraits du Hall ? demanda Jack

- Exact. Acquiesça Oraleen

- Que pouvez-vous nous dire d'autre sur elle ? est ce que c'est elle qui est à l'oeuvre de ce qui se passe ici ? et pourquoi ? et...

- Woh woh ! une question à la fois Mérida ! la stoppa Harold

- Désolée, mais j'en ai plein qui me trotte en tête !

- J'y répondrais à toute ne vous en faites pas. Pour que vous comprenez mieux ce qui se passe dans ce manoir, je vais vous raconter son histoire.

- On vous écoute. Dit Harold

Ils s'installèrent tous les 4 autour de la table sur des chaises qui étaient disposé tout près de la table. La voyante attendit qu'ils soient tous assis, avant de fermer les yeux, d'inspirer, et de les rouvrir.

- Bien. Lady Émelina était une très belle jeune femme, instruite, talentueuse, charmante avec beaucoup de qualité, bien élevée, bref, tout ce que doit être une parfaite jeune fille afin qu'elle puisse trouver un mari et se marier. Et cette chance, elle le trouva auprès de Lord William. Un très beau jeune homme qui partageait les mêmes qualités et points commun avec Émelina. Il lui avait demandé sa main, et elle l'avait accepté. La cérémonie et les préparatifs du mariage étaient en place afin que le futur couple puisse vivre dans la demeure familiale de la famille d'Émelina. Tout était parfait jusqu'au jour où elle fut prise d'une colère terrible envers William, causant ainsi sa mort et une malédiction sur la demeure. Emélina sombra dans sa folie et resta emprisonnée dans ces murs et n'a toujours pas trouvé le repos depuis prés de 100 ans. La maison sombra aussi dans le malheur de sa propriétaire si bien que tous ceux qui logeaient ici subirent le même sort. Ce qui fut mon cas. Raconta la voyante

- Vous vous êtes retrouvé enfermé dans cette boule, c'est ça ? remarqua Mérida

- Oui. Seul mon esprit demeure intact par le biais de mes pouvoirs. fit-elle en réponse à sa remarque

- C'est triste comme histoire... désolée pour vous... soupira Raiponce avec tristesse

- Mais il a fait quoi ce William pour qu'elle veuille le tuer ? s'intéressa Jack

La question fit froncer avec tristesse et contrariété le regard de Mlle Oraleen. Cette question semblait la dérangeait.

- Je l'ignore. Depuis ce jour-là, je n'ai pas réussi à deviner la raison de tous ces malheurs. Dit Oraleen

- Il n'y a pas un portrait de lui dans la maison ? interrogea Raiponce

- Non. Émelina c'est débarrasser de tous les portraits de William par colère. Sauf un que j'ai pu garder aussi.

Elle leur montra d'un signe de tête un portrait caché par un rideau. Raiponce s'en approcha, tira la corde et un visage masculin se fit voir. Il était très beau, le regard et le visage gentil, attendrissant, les cheveux bruns coiffés avec élégance vers l'arrière, les yeux verts, une légère barde et moustache, lui donnant ainsi une vraie allure d'homme et beaucoup de charme. Il portait de beaux vêtements marron foncé, très classe, montrant qu'il était issu d'une famille aisée.

- Oh... comme il est beau... s'extasia Raiponce

Entendre et voir Raiponce s'extasier comme ça devant le portrait de cet homme ne plaisait pas trop à Jack. il regarda successivement la belle blonde et le portrait avec un regard qu'il n'avait jamais eu auparavant.

- Ouais. Dommage qu'il s'est fait massacrer. Dit Harold

- Mais dites-moi, quel est votre rôle dans tout ça ? du moins, vous êtes qui par rapport à Émelina ? demanda Mérida

- Je suis sa tante. Elle m'avait fait venir pour la conseiller sur les préparatifs du mariage. Elle m'avait aussi demandé de prédire son avenir afin de savoir si elle allait être heureuse avec William, mais je n'eu pas le temps de lui donner la réponse, que l'irréparable fut commis.

- Oh. Je vois. Répondit la rousse

- C'est elle qui est à l'oeuvre de tous les trucs bizarres de la maison ? demanda Raiponce

- Oui. C'est sa façon d'extérioriser la colère qui la consume depuis tant d'années. Dit la voyante.

- D'accord. Mais nous avons vu des fantômes dans la salle de bal. vous pouvez nous en parler ? questionna Jack

- Ce sont les princes et les princesses du royaume entier, attiré ici et pris au piège par Émelina.

- Mais pourquoi elle attire des gens pour les garder « captif », si on peut dire ? redemanda-t-il

- Ce ne sont pas n'importe quelle personne qu'elle attire, ce sont des gens amoureux.

- Des gens amoureux ? pour quoi faire ? demanda Harold

- Pour que le pouvoir de leurs amours puisse réparer le sien. Pour conjurer le sort de son coeur brisé, elle doit obtenir un certains nombres de coeurs amoureux et de n'en faire qu'un, au moment où elle les aura tous, afin que ce coeur pur d'amour libére le sien, et lui rendent sa beauté, sa liberté et que tout redevient comme avant. Expliqua Oraleen

- Mais pourquoi briser l'amour des autres ? c'est cruel... fit la blondinette

- Parce qu'elle est jalouse du bonheur des autres. Savoir que d'autres possédent ce qu'elle n'a pas pu obtenir, l'ont rendu jalouse au point de dévorer son coeur et de la corrompre. Précisa Oraleen

- Et ça lui apporte quoi ? a part rendre les familles malheureuses et de séparer ses gens de leurs amours ? dit Raiponce avec colère

- Oui, mais sa folie et mes visions à demi claires lui font espérer que toutes ces personnes lui apporteront bientôt la délivrance qu'elle recherche. Justifia la voyante

- Comment ça ? demanda le Viking

- Je lui ai prédit que des gens aux coeurs purs la sauveront de son sort. Mais mes visions ne sont pas très fiables du fait que je sois sous cette forme.

- Des coeurs purs ? demanda Mérida avec curiosité

- Oui. Des coeurs purs mais qui deviendront les victimes de sa colère s'ils n'arrivent pas à l'arrêter à temps. Et comme ces personnes n'arrivaient pas à la sauver en lui apportant ce qu'elle attendait d'eux, elle c'est venger et elle a voler la beauté des princesses et enferma l'âme des princes dans les armures du long couloir au rez-de-chaussée, afin qu'ils la servent pour toujours. Expliqua-t-elle

- Oh rien que ça ? se moqua la rousse

- Voler la beauté... ? marmonna Raiponce

- Oui. Si elle met la main sur toutes les deux, vous subirez le même sort que ces demoiselles...

El là, les seules bougies allumées s'éteignirent toutes pour finalement se rallumer et tous hurlèrent d'horreur quand ils virent les horreurs qui étaient représentées sur les tableaux. Les 6 princesses y étaient représentées et elle avaient vraiment subi la colère d'Émelina. Toutes étaient plus laides et horrifiques les unes que les autres selon ce qui correspondait à l'univers de la princesse, et toutes dans leurs robes de cérémonie. Cendrillon était représentée en épouvantail, le bas du corps enfermé dans une citrouille au milieu d'un champ lugubre de citrouille. Belle en créature monstrueuse à fourrure corne et croc mi-femme, mi-bête, Jasmine en femme à corps de serpent noir avec sa peau recouverte partiellement d'écaille, des yeux et langues de serpent, Tiana en poupée grenouille vaudou presque à taille humaine, Ariel sous sa forme humaine, noyée, blanchâtre et des coquillages incrustés monstrueusement sur tout son corps et Blanche neige avait la bouche scellée et dormait comme une momie desséché dans son cercueil.

- C'est horrible... dit Raiponce d'une voix étouffée par l'horreur

- Et vous les gardez avec vous ?! s'exclama avec dégoût Mérida

- Oui. afin de protéger au mieux l'âme des princesses enfermé à l'intérieur.

- Ah... fit simplement la rousse en s'excusant du regard

- Oui, mais soyez sur vos gardes car vous êtes les prochaines sur sa liste. dit Oraleen

- Pourquoi nous ? on est en couple avec personne! dit Raiponce

- Oui, mais vous posséder quelque chose qu'elle convoite. Et elle tentera de s'en emparer

- Ça n'arrivera pas ! nous les protégerons ! s'exclama Harold avec courage

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui face à cette déclaration spontanée. Bien qu'il sentit tous les regards sur lui, Harold ne baissa pas pour autant les yeux, ne lâcha pas prise et ne montra pas un seul signe de faiblesse. Il soutient le regard de chacun montrant qu'il ne plaisanter pas et qu'il était très sérieux. Tous se mirent à lui sourire et à le regarder avec des yeux fiers. Mais Mérida, elle se mit à sourire mais d'une façon différente des autres et pas comme d'habitude. Mais ça personne ne le remarqua. Pas même le brave Viking. Oraleen se mit à sourire de satisfaction quand elle entendit ces mots. Elle porta à tous un sourire et un regard content.

- Je savais que mes visions étaient juste à votre sujet. Dis-elle

- Hein ? comment ça ? dit Jack

- Dans mes recherches de vérité et de solution, j'ai vu une prophétie qui m'annonçait qu'un jour, les sauveurs mais aussi les prochaines victimes viendraient nous libérer de cette malédiction.

- Une prophétie ? Demanda Raiponce

- Je sais pas pourquoi mais je sentais venir le coup de la prophétie... commenta Mérida

- Vous avez déjà raconté tout ça aux autres victimes ? demanda le brun

- Oui et non pour certains. Emelina aimait s'amuser à les rendre fous et paniqués. Pour certains se fut de manière plus rapide, pour d'autres ce fut de manière beaucoup plus lent. Expliqua Oraleen

- Les pauvres... fit Raiponce avec compassion

- Pourquoi c'est différent avec nous ? s'étonna Jack

- Parce que j'ai vu le jour de votre arrivée. Comprenant que vous étiez ceux dont parlait la prophétie, j'ai tout fait pour vous protéger et retarder l'inévitable. Je vous ai donc amenez ici afin de vous mettre en garde et en sécurité de façon temporaire.

- Merci... remercia le Viking

- Si vous réussissez à la vaincre en unissant vos forces en un seul pouvoir, vous libérerez Émelina, mais aussi la demeure, nous tous, les princes et les princesses, ainsi que vous-mêmes. Vous pourrez donc rentrer chez vous et ce sera comme si rien ne c'étaient passer. Ajouta la voyante

- Unir nos forces... en un seul pouvoir? c'est-à-dire ? demanda Mérida en tentant de comprendre le sens de la phrase

- Je ne sais pas plus. C'est quelque chose que vous devez découvrir tous les 4 par vous-même.

- Nous trouverons. En tout cas, merci pour vos précieux conseils et pour votre aide! remercia Raiponce

- Tout le plaisir est pour moi, chère enfant. Lui souria Oraleen

Mérida s'était levé de son siège et regarder ses camarades et la voyante avec un regard inquisiteur.

- Bien. On fait quoi maintenant qu'on connaît le plan d'Émelina ?

- Pour le moment, elle s'est calmé dans son repaire qui se situe au dernier étage. Informa Oraleen

- On y accède par la grande porte au fond du couloir, c'est ça ? comprit Jack

- Exact. Mais pour le moment, je pense que vous mériter un peu de repos. Allez vous reposer dans les chambres qui sont en face. Vous y serez en sécurité. Leur dit-elle

- Euh... vos êtes sûr qu'on peut se reposer tranquille ? demanda Raiponce avec inquiétude

- Oui, parce que quand nous avons voulu manger et boire dans le salon, nous avons eu de drôle de surprises ! informa Jack avec une mine dégoûtée

- Vous ne risquez rien ici. Émelina ne viendra pas à cet étage car je suis la seule à avoir le pouvoir de la calmer et de l'empêcher de venir ici. Je protège cette partie de la maison grâce à ma magie. Mais pour ça, je ne pourrai pas restez plus longtemps en contact avec vous, car vous faire venir ici m'a demandé beaucoup d'énergie. Partez dans les chambres et prenez un peu repos. Les portes s'ouvriront et je veillerai sur vous. Les rassura-t-elle

- Très bien. Nous allons y allez. Affirma Jack

- Je vous dis adieu et bonne chance...

- Merci Mlle Oraleen... au revoir. La salua Raiponce avec gentillesse et gratitude

Et elle disparut en leur adressant un dernier sourire. La pièce replongea dans l'ombre, puis fut de nouveau baigné dans la lumière. Les portraits étaient redevenu normaux et la pièce était entièrement éclairée par la lueur des bougies, inondant de sa douce chaleur lumineuse la pièce mais aussi les cœurs inquiets des 4 adolescents.

* * *

_Alors, le prénom de la méchante est une anagramme du prénom de la mariée dans l'attraction de Disneyland the Hanted Mansion. Mélanie = Émelina. ^^ Je n'arrivais pas à trouver un nom de famille comme pour Mélanie Ravenswood, alors j'ai mis Lady Émelina à la place. :) la musique de l'attraction « Phantom Mannor » m'a beaucoup inspirée ! ainsi que mes photos-souvenirs et les vidéos sur youtubes. ^^_

_Et aussi, pour le nom de la voyante, j'ai voulu rendre « hommage » à Éleanor Audley, qui a fait la voix de la voyante dans la célèbre attraction du parc aux USA, ainsi que la voix de Mme Tremaine dans Cendrillon en V. O et celle de Maléfique dans la belle au bois dormant en V. O aussi. Et comme c'est une voix américaine que j'aime bien, ben voilà. :D. Mlle Oraleen Yudela, en fait, c'est une anagramme du prénom et du nom de famille de l'actrice ! :D Eleanore = Oraleen, et Audley = Yudela. J'ai faits comme avec le prénom de la méchante ! ^^ bien trouvée non ? :p_

_L'intrigue est dévoilée. Mais maintenant... réussiront-ils à tous sortir de là et à accomplir cette fameuse prophétie ? et la voyante est-elle vraiment de leurs côtés ? peuvent-ils vraiment lui faire confiance ? mys-tére ! à vendredi prochain ! ^^_


	7. Confidences nocturnes

**_Je souhaite à tous les amoureux et les amoureuses du monde, une joyeuse Saint Valentin ! soyez heureux avec la personne qui a la chance de partager votre coeur et votre vie, et vous de partager la sienne ! ^^ : c'est la pleine lune en ce moment, donc embrassez-vous sous le clair de lune, laisser sa douce lumière vous éclairer et dite lui avec amour ces deux simples mots : Je t'aime. ^^ musique pour cet événement : L'amour est un cadeau - La reine des neiges. ^^_**

**_Chocolamalo_**** : **_bon je vais être honnête, je savais déjà pas mal de chose sur le sujet de ma fic avant de faire mes recherches. :) Mes recherches mon permis d'approfondir ce que je savais déjà. ;p Concernant l'attraction je rêve d'y retourner, car j'ai eu la chance d'y aller i ans ! :D et je suis presque imbattable sur Disney ! je sais presque tout ! :D sauf les noms des princes. ça je ne savais pas ! :p mais je te remercie une nouvelle fois pour les compliments ! ça fait vraiment plaisir de lire ça quand tu bosses avec passion pour offrir une belle petite histoire ! ^u^ et non ce n'était pas la madame du tableau (ça me faire rire de dire « la madame » XD) et oui ce chapitre est riche en info sur la madame, la baraque et le pourquoi du comment. Mais c'est vrai que là, tout le monde se demande ce qu'a pu faire William pour subir un tel sort ! :O_

_Oui, les deux armures et tableau sont forcément destinés à nos 4 héros, ce qui serait assez logique. Ouais les princesses en mode zombie c'est cool, mais pas pour nos deux princesses si elles se font choper par la madame ! et ouiiiiiiii la romance arrive ! ^^ et c'est vrai que les garçons sont mimi. :3 protecteur et jaloux. Hihi. ^^d'ailleurs pour les princesses, si tu trouves cool le mode zombie, sache que tu peux les voir sur google images. Tu tapes « Twisted Princess Disney » voilà ! ^^ bonne lecture !_

**_Plume : _**_et oui j'aime vous plonger dans des gros doutes ! :p gentille ou méchante ? à vous de voir ce qu'elle vous inspire. :) et ben non. Ce n'était pas la madame du tableau. :p oui emelina a l'air d'être sadique et on pourrait se demander pourquoi elle a tué Willy ! et je suis dac avec toi, c'est mignon Willy ! ;) toi t'adorer quand Jack et Mérida se cherchent hein ? :D pareil je trouve ça fendart ! XD ton idée des pouvoirs combinés est intéressante, quoi qu'un peu classique et déjà explorée. Mais j'ai trouvé autre chose d'original Tkt ! ;D merci a la semaine prochaine, et en attendant, bonne lecture ! ^^_

**_Zia_**_ : hi hi j'adore vous plonger dans la confusion avec mes personnages. ^^ ah ouais ? tu t'attendais pas à ce que ce soit une voyante hein ? :D je suis pleine de surprise ! hé hé ! ^u^ et oui pour les princesses s'est dégueulasse et certainement horrible à imaginer, mais elles sont tombé dans le piège de la méchante et elles n'ont rien pu faire... :/ mais oui nos Big Four sont amoureux ! ça tombe sur le sens ! :D je te remercie pour le compliment sur les noms des personnages d'Émelina et Oraleen. ^^ en général si je n'arrive pas à trouver un prénom original, j'essaye de voir si je peux en tirer un truc cool en fait l'anagramme d'un prénom en rapport avec le thème de l'histoire ou autre. :p MERCI PETITE SOEUR ! ^w^ de l'amour ? en manque ? et bien patience ! on verra bien s'il y en aura ! remarque vu l'ambiance et la situation, je pense que oui ! logique ! révélation sentimental avant de... de... se faire attraper par la méchante ! 3;D et oui Jack jaloux, ça fait rire et c'est mignon. ^^ bonne lecture ! :D_

* * *

Chapitre 7 – Confidences nocturnes

Dès que Mlle Oraleen était partie, ils restèrent un instant sans bouger, immobile et silencieux à la lueur des flammes.

- Bon, on sort ? demanda Mérida

- Oui. Allons-y. Lui répondit Harold.

- Vous croyez vraiment ce que cette femme nous a dit ? demanda Jack

- Tu ne lui fait pas confiance ? répliqua Raiponce

- Ben j'en sais rien en fait... je crois que si, mais... je me méfie quand même du reste. Expliqua-t-il

- Oui, c'est normal. Lui dit-elle

- Toi, tu lui fais confiance hein ? remarqua Jack

- Oui car je ressens du bien en elle. Ses yeux ne mentaient pas. Précisa-t-elle

Ils étaient à présent sortis de la salle de divination, et étaient arrivé devant l'une des portes des chambres.

- Le regard compte beaucoup pour toi ? redemanda-t-il avec un sourire

- Oui, assez. L'intensité du regard te permet d'en savoir beaucoup sur une personne. lui dit-elle avec le même sourire

- Ah ? c'est bon à savoir. Dit-il

- Bon, on peut avoir votre attention ou pas ? demanda Mérida avec un sourire en coin

- Vas-y. Je t'écoute avant que tu te remettes à brailler dans toute la maison.

- Moi ? je braille ?! s'exclama la rousse avec un air choqué

- Oui. Tout à fait. Souria d'un air moqueur Jack

- N'importe quoi ! s'exclama Mérida

- Ah oui ? alors pourquoi ton surnom c'est la furie ?

- Tu sais à qui ils me font penser ? demanda Harold à Raiponce avec un sourire amuser

- Non. À qui ?

- À des jumeaux de mon village. Ils se cherchent des noises tout le temps, même s'ils s'adorent

- Ah d'accord. Je pense qu'on devrait les calmer non ? lui proposa-t-elle

- Oui, sinon on en a pour des heures à attendre. Rigola le Viking

Et tandis que les deux se disputaient encore, Harold haussa la voix pour que tous puissent l'entendre

- Dites ? on peut avoir votre attention à votre tour ? demanda Harold avec un sourire amusée et agacer.

- Ouais ok... grogna Mérida

- Désolé. Fit Jack

- Ah la la... soupira Raiponce avec un sourire

Ils examinèrent chacun l'une des deux portes. En l'occurrence, ils choisirent celle de droite. Bien que la voyante leur ait assuré qu'ils ne risquaient rien pour un moment, ils hésitèrent malgré tout à entrer.

- Bah alors ? vous entrez pas ? s'étonna Raiponce.

- Désolée, mais on n'est pas comme toi... fit Jack

- Comment ça « comme moi « ? demanda-t-elle avec un regard à demi-sévère

- Ben on aimerait pouvoir faire confiance à n'importe qui. Mais avoue que c'est dur. Rectifia Jack

- Ah. D'accord. Fit-elle

- Bon allez, j'ouvre ! annonça Mérida

Et elle ouvrit la porte, qui s'ouvrit doucement, et rien d'anormal leur tomba dessus. ils entrèrent et la porte ne se referma pas brutalement sur eux. Ce fut Raiponce qui la ferma et s'adressa avec un sourire à ses amis.

- Vous voyez qu'elle ne mentait pas.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Admettait Jack avec un sourire

- C'est plutôt confortable comme chambre ! déclara la rousse

Mérida s'était assise sur le lit et regardait la pièce avec un sourire sur les lèvres. Les autres regardèrent la pièce et ce qu'elle contenait. Il y avait un grand lit en bois simple mais travaillé, pour deux personnes, avec deux petites tables de nuit, une commode et une armoire assorties aux autres meubles. Il y avait des jolis tableaux de paysages sur les murs, des bouquets de fleurs séchées sur les meubles et des chandeliers à 5 branches allumés, qui donnaient à la chambre une belle lueur intime et agréable. Deux toutes petites fenêtres aux rideaux blancs étaient situées aux dessus des tables de nuit, et permettraient d'apporter à la pièce la lumière qui'il faudrait pour faire ressortir son élégance, s'il ne faisait pas si sombre dehors. Le papier peint était d'un vieux vert menthe mais très joli et assorti à la chambre. La couette et les coussins étaient en tissus beiges, le matelas semblait bien moelleux car Mérida s'amusait à rebondir légèrement dessus, faisant rebondir sa crinière en même temps. Le sol lui était d'une moquette marron foncé. Une belle chambre pour les invités, quoi. Sur le mur à gauche de la porte d'entrée, il y avait une porte, et dès qu'Harold l'ouvrit, ils purent voir qu'elle donnait accès à une jolie petite salle de bain.

- Oh ! comme elle est jolie ! fit Raiponce

En effet la salle de bain était en quelque sorte assortie aux couleurs de la chambre, mais les murs étaient recouverts de petits carreaux de carrelage verts menthe, blanche et vert foncé à motif arabesque. Les meubles étaient aussi en bois plus simple, et tout le confort pour la toilette était à disposition. Par rapport à la porte d'entrée de la chambre, il y avait aussi une porte sur le mur de droite qui, une fois que Jack l'avait ouverte, pouvait leur faire découvrir une deuxième chambre. Elle était exactement pareil que la chambre verte, sauf que les couleurs des murs, de la parure de lit et du sol étaient différentes. Les murs était couleur rose, les parures de lits framboise et la moquette rouge bordeaux. Elle faisait plus chambre de fille. Elle avait aussi des paysages, des fleurs séchées, un chandelier, les fenêtres aux rideaux blancs et la même porte sur le mur du fond avec une belle salle de bain aux carrelage rose, blanc et rouges aux mêmes motifs que l'autre.

- Ben en gros, c'est comme des chambres miroirs. Commenta Harold

- Sauf que c'est juste la couleur qui change. Ajouta Jack

- Et bien c'est parfait ! s'exclama avec joie la rousse

- De quoi ? demanda Harold

- Raiponce et moi on prend celle-là, et vous vous gardez la chambre verte !

- Vous êtes sûr ? demanda-t-il de nouveau

- Oh ? vous vouliez peut-être dormir dans une chambre de fille avec du rose partout ? se moqua la belle archère

- Non ! ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire ! s'exclama le Viking tout gêné

- Alors c'est quoi ? fit Raiponce avec un sourire amuser

- Vous êtes sure de vouloir dormir de votre côté au lieu de rester groupé ? expliqua-t-il calmement

- Harold je pense que ça ira. Assur Raiponce

- Et puis on veut un peu notre intimité ! c'est pareil pour vous non ? annonça Mérida

- Oui, c'est vrai mais... commença Jack

- Alors c'est régler ! allez viens Raiponce ! l'appela-t-elle avec un sourire

- Je viens. Dit-elle

Elle se tourna vers les garçons avec un sourire.

- Ne vous en faites pas pour nous, ça ira. Et puis au moindre problème, on hurle et comme il y a la porte communiquante, vous n'aurez pas de mal à venir, d'accord ? rassura la blondinette

- D'accord. Reposez-vous bien. Lui dit Harold avec un sourire

- Vous aussi.

Elle s'approcha de la porte de séparation, et au moment où elle se retourna pour la fermer, son regard se posa sur Jack, et avec un sourire, elle leur dit tout bas

- Bonne nuit...

- Bonne nuit. Répondit Jack avec un sourire

Et elle referma doucement la porte, laissant les garçons d'un côté et elle et Mérida de l'autre.

- Et voilà. Il y a plus que nous deux mon gars. Lui dit Jack avec un sourire

- Ouais. Fit Harold d'un ton soucieux

- Tu dors de quel côté ? demanda banalement Jack

- Hein ? oh, je m'en fous, du moment que j'ai de la place c'est bien. Répondit le brun du même ton

- Comme tu veux. Je prends le côté gauche ! fit l'esprit d'hiver tout joyeux

- Ok. Rigola Harold à moitié amusé

Jack déposa son bâton prés de la table de nuit, et s'allongea de tout son corps sur le lit, les mains derrière la nuque et les yeux fermés avec un sourire de bien-être. Harold lui resta assis sur le bord du lit, les yeux fixés et pensifs sur la porte de la chambre des filles.

- Tu comptes dormir assis ? demanda Jack

- Non... dit Harold d'une voix absente

- Tu t'inquiètes tant que ça pour elles ? insista-t-il

- Ce n'est pas ça... fit le brun de la même voix

- Ah. Tu t'attendais peut-être à un signe de la part de la furie ? remarqua Jack

- Hein ? euh... je n'en sais rien... bégaya Harold

- T'inquiéte. ça viendra. Assura son ami

- Ouais. Toi au moins, t'en a eu... affirma Harold avec envie

- Ouais. Fit Jack d'un ton neutre

Voyant que son ami ne bougeait pas d'un pouce et qu'il avait toujours l'air soucieux, il décida de lui parler afin qu'il se confie. C'est ce que font tous les bons amis dans ce genre de situation, non ?

- T'en pince pour elle à mort, hein ? demanda Jack avec un amusement particulier

- Quoi... ? je... je... bégaya Harold tout confus

- J'ai tort ou j'ai raison ? redemenda Jack, encore plus amusé par la réaction de son ami

- Ben je dirais que... tu n'as pas tort en fait... avoua le Viking

Jack se releva afin de se mettre en tailleur sur le lit, le visage tout souriant.

- Il faut que tu le lui dises. Lui dit-il de but en blanc.

- Tss... comment veux-tu que j'y arrive alors que je perds mes moyens dès que je la regarde dans les yeux ! et puis... se défendit Harold les yeux baisser

- Et puis quoi ?

- Je ne pense pas que je lui plais ou que je sois son type... se confia-t-il

- Non mais t'as de la bouse de dragon dans les yeux ou quoi ? s'exclama Jack surpris

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? demanda le brun, lui-même surprit de la réaction de Jack

- Mais ça se voit qu'elle craque pour toi enfin ! lui dit-il avec un sourire

- C'est... c'est vrai ? fait Harold avec surprise

- Ben oui ! moi et Raiponce, ont la remarqué plusieurs fois ! assura-t-il

- Quand ?

- Attends, je ne vais pas tout te dire ! rappelles-toi tous les moments ou elle ta envoyer des signaux !

- Je vois pas là...

- Au secours, aidez-moi... se murmura Jack à lui-même.

Jack se positionna face à Harold, et le regarda droit dans les yeux, le regard sérieux.

- Très bien. Bon écoute, je vais déjà tant donner un.

- J'écoute. Dit Harold en se mettant lui aussi face à Jack

- déjà, il y a toutes les fois où elle te cogne l'épaule depuis que vous vous connaissez. Dit-il en premier

- Ah bon... et quoi d'autres ?

- Non mais attend, je ne vais pas faire tout le travail ! repense à ce que t'as vécu avec elle ! s'énerva gentiment Jack

- Euh... fit Harold

- J'attends. Dit Jack avec patience et un sourire

- Ben ya déjà ça... puis il y a la fois où elle m'a tenu la main et le visage dans la forêt, puis quand elle m'a appris à tirer à l'arc... énuméra le viking

- Bien. Continue ! encouragea Jack

- Ensuite, euh... il y a quand elle a chanté sa chanson. Le regard et le sourire qu'elle m'a adressé n'étaient pas comme d'habitude, et quand elle m'a serré la main, je...

- Tu quoi... demanda le gardien

- J'ai compris que je ne voulais pas la lâcher... déclara Harold avec un sourire et des yeux rêveurs

- C'est mignon... se moqua Jack d'un voix attendrie

- Eh ! te moque pas ! rigola Harold

- Désoler. S'excusa Jack avec un sourire

- Enfin voilà quoi.

- Ouais. Faut que tu le lui dises. Ce soir ! annonça Jack

- Quoi t'es sérieux ? s'étonna le Viking

- Oui ! là on a droit à un moment de répit. Il faut en profiter car on ne sait pas ce qui va nous arriver et on risque de le regrettez. Justifia Jack, le regard sérieux

- Je sais pas si j'y arriverais... marmonna Harold

- Mais si ! t'est un Viking ! c'est courageux et sans peur, non ? encouragea son ami

- Hin... sauf que moi, je ne suis pas comme les autres vikings de mon village. Dit-il banalement

- Mais justement ! c'est le fait que tu sois toi et différent qui plaît à Mérida ! s'exclama Jack

Analysant les paroles de Jack, Harold ne dit plus rien et se met à réfléchir. Il ferma les yeux, inspira, expira à fond avant de rouvrir ses yeux et de diriger ses prunelles vertes vers ceux bleuté du gardien d'hiver.

- Très bien. J'irais la voir. Déclara Harold, le regard sérieux

- C'est parfait ! dit-il tout content

- J'y vais si toi tu fais de même avec Raiponce ! ajouta Harold avec un sourire et un regard amuser

- Oh.

- Quoi ? tu ne comptes pas lui dire ce que tu ressens pour elle ? après tout ce que Mérida et moi on a vu ! s'étonna Harold

- Vous avez vu quoi d'abord ? demanda Jack, plus calme et sérieux que jamais

- La manière dont vous regardez, vos sourires échangés, votre complicité, ton attention envers elle, les gestes tendres pour la consoler et la rassurer quand elle avait peur... énuméra le Viking avec un sourire

- Tout ça ? s'étonna Jack, le regard ailleurs

- Oui. Ce qui est valable pour moi, et valable pour toi. Affirma le brun

- Je ne pense pas. Dit Jack

- Mais pourquoi ? s'étonna Harold une nouvelle fois

- Elle me voit comme un ami. un grand frère. Et puis c'est une princesse. Moi je ne suis qu'une légende. Se justifia l'esprit d'hiver

- C'est quoi ce baratin que tu me sors ? ne me dis pas que c'est à cause du portrait de ce gars ?

- J'ai vu comment elle l'a regardé. C'est plus son genre. Jamais elle ne me regardera de cette manière. Maugréas Jack

- Et la manière dont elle ta regarder avant de refermer la porte ? ça compte pas ça ? s'exclama Harold avec consternation

Jack ne disait plus rien. Il avait les sourcils froncés et le regard triste et semblait s'être réfugié dans ses pensées.

- Jack ? demanda Harold inquiet

- Je vais dans la salle de bain un moment. Annonça Jack à mi-voix

- Jack ? reformula le brun

- Laisser tomber Harold. Je veux être un peu seul. Va voir Mérida avant qu'il soit trop tard.

- Mais... commença-t-il

Il ne put finir sa phrase car Jack était parti s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, laissant le Viking seul dans la chambre. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'autres endroits où allait pour avoir un peu de calme et de tranquillité. Et tandis qu'au moment où Harold réfléchissait à la manière dont il allait s'y prendre pour avouer ses sentiments à la belle princesse d'Écosse, Jack, lui, s'était assis par terre, les jambes repliées vers lui et réfléchissait aussi à tout ce qu'Harold lui avait dit.

~oO*Oo~

Raiponce avait fermé doucement la porte, et avait regardé les garçons une dernière fois, avec tendresse et insistance, comme si elle attendait qu'un certain garçon aux cheveux blancs lui envoie un signe. Mais comme ce signe n'arrivé pas, elle avait refermé la porte, triste et déçue. Mais pour ne pas le monter aux garçons, elle l'avait dissimulé derrière son sourire. Ce n'est qu'une fois la porte fermer, qu'elle pouvait laisser ce qu'elle ressentait apparaître sur son visage. Si elle semblait contrariée et pensive, ce n'était pas le cas de Mérida qui s'était affalé en étoile de mer sur le lit, un grand sourire aux lèvres, son équipement poser prés d'elle contre le lit.

- Elle est géniale cette chambre ! et ce lit ! jamais vue d'aussi confortable ! s'exclama-t-elle aux anges

Elle jeta un regard à sa copine, qui elle n'avait pas lâcher la poignée, ni ne c'était éloignée de la porte.

- Raiponce ? demanda Mérida avec un sourire

- Mhum ? fit la blonde

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda la rousse

- Oh, rien. Répondit-elle

- Raiponce ? s'inquiéta Mérida

La blondinette se retourna pour regarder son amie. Mais même si elle affichait un sourire, Mérida était loin d'être stupide. Elle savait que quelque chose tracasser Raiponce, et elle comptait bien savoir ce que c'était, même si elle avait déjà une idée en tête.

- Qu'est-ce qui ya ? demanda-t-elle à sa meilleure amie

- Rien. Tout va bien. Assura Raiponce

- T'est sure ?

- Oui ! pourquoi t'insiste ? demanda Raiponce avec un sourire forcé

- Raiponce. On me la fait pas à moi. Il y a quelque chose qui te contrarie, c'est ça ? remarqua Mérida

- Ben... murmura la blonde

- Ça ne concernerait pas un certain Jack Frost ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire en coin

- Ben... refit la blonde en rougissant un peu plus encore

- Viens. Assis toi. L'invita Mérida en tapotant la couette en souriant

Raiponce alla s'asseoir sur le lit, comme Mérida l'avait invitée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu'as ? s'inquiéta la rousse en prenant la main de sa copine

- J'attendais... commença-t-elle

- Tu attendais ? répéta Mérida

- Enfin... j'espérais... rectifia la blonde

- Oui ?

- Je sais pas trop en fait...

- Tu espérais qu'il te fasse un signe c'est ça ? suggéra Mérida

- Un signe ?

- Ne me dis pas que tu vois pas de quoi je veux parler ? s'inquiéta la rousse

- Avec tout ce qui s'est passé, je ne suis plus trop sure de rien. Avoua Raiponce avec un air triste

- Raiponce, ce que je veux te faire comprendre est pourtant évident ! s'exclama Mérida

- Ah oui ? demanda-t-elle absente

- Oui ! ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure !

- Et c'est quoi ?

- Mais... ! que Jack a un faible pour toi enfin ! s'écria-t-elle à moitié choquée

- Jack... à un faible pour moi ? balbutia Raiponce

- Oui ! t'avais rien remarqué ? lui demanda-t-elle étonné

- Non... t'en est sure ? il m'aime ? demanda-t-elle en rougissant

- Oui et pas qu'un peu ! Pour te dire Harold et moi on l'a vu te regarder différemment plusieurs fois que ça confirme ce que je te dis ! confirma Mérida

- Mais... je n'ai rien remarqué... quand est-ce que c'est arrivé ?

- Eh bien il y a eu la fois où tu as dansé dans la salle de bal. t'aurais dû voir sa tete ! c'était trop chou et drôle en même temps ! Harold et moi on se retenait d'éclater de rire !

- T'es sérieuse ? fit elle choqué de ce que venait de Mérida

- Si je te le dis ! ensuite il y a eu la fois où on s'est tous tenu la main quand j'ai chanté, quand tu es aller voir les fantômes, quand il te consolait, et j'en passe parce que la liste est longue ! affirma la rousse

- J'en reviens pas... il m'aime ? murmura-t-elle à voix basse

- Enfin c'est ce qu'on suppose ! faut lui demander après.

- Quoi ? lui demander ? non je ne pourrais pas... rougissait la blondinette

- Avec ce qui risque de nous tomber dessus, tu ne veux pas lui dire tant que cette baraque nous fout la paix ? demanda Mérida

- Ce n'est pas que je veux pas... mais... bégaya Raiponce toute confuse

- Tu l'aimes pas c'est ça ?

- Si ! oh ! fit-elle en mettant ses mains devant la bouche et en rougissant

- Ha ha ! je le savais ! ça se voit trop que tu l'aimes ! tes joues en sont la preuve ! rigola la rouquine

- Ah oui... demanda-t-elle en détournant les yeux avec un sourire et rougissant encore plus

- Allez, raconte-moi. Encouragea Mérida

- De quoi ?

- Pourquoi tu l'aimes ? qu'est-ce qui te fait craquer chez lui ?

- Oh euh... eh bien, il est gentil, attentionné, drôle, très beau, il a un sourire chaleureux, et...

- Et quoi ?

- J'aime la lueur qui se dégage de ses yeux... dit-elle rêveuse

- C'est mignon. Souriait l'archère

- Hi hi...

Les deux filles se regardèrent avec de grands sourire et regard de complicité. Ça faisait du bien à Raiponce de se confier et de parler entre filles de ces choses-là. Mérida, elle, s'entendait tellement bien avec Raiponce, qu'elle pouvait parler de tous les sujets sans problème ! mais elle jeta un regard à Raiponce avec le plus grand sérieux.

- Raiponce...

- Oui ?

- Tu dois lui dire ce que tu ressens pour lui. C'est maintenant ou jamais.

- Je sais pas...

- Bon si t'y va pas je vais le voir et je vais tout lui dire ! annonça-t-elle

- Non ! je... j'irais... ce soir... dit la blonde

- On est déjà ce soir ! rectifia Mérida

- Je veux dire... après. dès que j'aurais réfléchis au moyen de lui dire... promis-t-elle

- D'accord.

- Et toi ?

- Comment ça moi ?

- Pour Harold ?

- Comment ça Harold ?

- Tu l'aimes-toi aussi non ?

- Moi ?! euh... fit-elle toute rougissante

- Ose le nier ! Souria Raiponce

- Ben... disons que je ressens un truc oui... mais... commença-t-elle

- Mais ?

- Je pense pas que je sois son genre de fille. Déclara-t-elle contrarier

- Pourquoi tu le serais pas ?

- Attends ! je crie, je râle, j'agis comme un garçon d'après ce que m'a dit Jack, et ce n'est pas faux. Et je lui fais peur ! je le vois dans son regard ! même si défois ce n'était pas le cas, c'est ce que j'ai l'impression de voir au fond de ses yeux... expliqua-t-elle

- Je ne pense pas qu'il a peur de toi... pensa Raiponce

- Mouais... maugréa Mérida

- C'est d'autre chose qu'il a peur.

- Ah ? et de quoi ? demanda Mérida d'une voix absente

- Il a peur de te dire ce qu'il ressent pour toi et que tu réagisses mal. Annonça Raiponce

- Il ressent quelque chose pour moi ? s'étonna la rousse

- Oui ! ça se voit pourtant !

- Je n'ai rien vu... pff Jack à raison... murmura-t-elle

- Mérida... fit la blonde avec tristesse

- Je n'arrive même pas à voir ces choses-là, du fait que je me comporte presque comme un garçon... et de plus je lui fais peur au point qu'il n'oserait rien me dire... continua-t-elle de dire pour elle-même

Elle avait les yeux qui brillait. Des larmes étaient sur le point de s'écouler de ces yeux, mais elle semblait lutter contre l'envie de pleurer...

- Mérida...

- Je... je vais une minute dans la salle de bain...

- Je... fit Raiponce

- Désolée... s'excusa Mérida

Elle se leva du lit et trottina vers la petite salle de bain, où elle s'enferma un instant. Raiponce elle, réfléchissait à leurs conversations, et sur ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Mérida, elle, se regarder dans le miroir de la salle de bain, où elle put se contempler et voir à quelle point ce qu'elle pense d'elle-même la dégoûter. Puis dans un moment de faiblesse, elle se laissa aller à ses larmes, tout en pleurant en silence pour pas que son amie l'entende à travers la porte.

* * *

_Alors petite info qui concerne l'histoire ! alors vous vous souvenez que j'avais dit dans le chapitre 1 que Raiponce vivait au pays de la fleur d'or ? eh bien j'avais mis ce nom de royaume car ce n'était pas préciser dans le film ! :/ et puis je me suis posé la question suivante : Raiponce est le nom que Gothel à donner à la princesse ? mais est-ce que ses vrais parents lui en avait pas donné un à la base? Alors j'ai tapé Rapunzel sur internet et je suis allé sur la page wiki Disney, histoire de savoir si notre blondinette n'avait pas un autre nom. Et c'est là que j'ai appris beaucoup de choses ! :O le nom du royaume est Corona, le père c'est Thomas et la Reine c'est Primrose, qui a d'ailleurs 36 ans ! Raiponce elle, a toujours eu ce nom bien que je ne comprend pas trop pourquoi. Mais bon ! en plus l'histoire se passe dans les années 1780, Gothel porte une tenue qui date de la renaissance et elle a plus de 400 ans la vieille! :O pas étonnant qu'elle ait fini en poussière à la fin du film ! XD et pour info, Flynn a 26 ans mesdemoiselles ! ^w^ vive Disney wiki ! :D je suis trop contente d'avoir trouvé tout ça, et je vous le fais partager ! :D _

_Et donc comme j'ai trouvais le vrai nom du royaume, j'ai modifié le chapitre 1 en remplaçant la fleur d'Or par Corona, et en indiquant les noms de ses parents. Voilaaaaaaaaa ! ^^ _

_Je trouvais pas mal de faire deux plans séparer pour les confidences. D'un côté les filles, et de l'autre les garçons. Les réactions et la situation finale des 4 sont comme un miroir en fait. Je vous laisse donc imaginez ce qui va se passer pour le prochain chapitre. Une déclaration peut être ? ^^ où bien Emelina va passez à l'action? hin hin hin... ;D_

_À vendredi ! ^^_


	8. Cœurs qui s'ouvrent

**_Zia : _**_Hihii ! ^^ je savais que ce chapitre te plairait tout particulièrement, vu que tu adores la romance, et surtout avec ton Haroldounais et Jackounais ! oui c'est vrai que maintenant que je relis ce passage, ça peut porter à confusion ! XD Hijack ! XDD et rigole pas trop en classe où tu vas te faire jeter de la classe par le prof et on t'entendra rire dans tous les couloirs du collège jusqu'à la sortie! XDD oui la phrase avec la bouse de dragon elle est pour toi ! je savais que t'y ferais une remarque et elle te ferait rire ! XD oh... t'a eu envie de pleurer ? ooh... :'( oui il faut qu'il se déclare leur flamme avant que les emmerdes recommencent ! :O d'ailleurs, est ce maintenant ou pas qu'ils vont se bouger le popotin ? :D Pour Flynn ouais c'est sur mais faut savoir que en ce temps là, l'âge n'avait aucune importance dans les couples et l'amour. ^^mais de notre temps, c'est sur que c'est toute une histoire... :/ et en tout cas, c'est toi qui m'as fait EXPLOSER DE RIRE avec ta review ! comme d'hab ! XD bonne lecture ! ^^_

**_Chocolamalo_**_ : c'est sur que c'était un chapitre rêver pour la Saint Valentin avec de l'amour et des sentiments avouer et reconnu. :D. bon ce n'est pas avouer directement à ceux qui sont concernés, mais ça viendra peut-être pour la suite ? :) ben oui je voulais qu'il y ait un peu de tristesse, doute, déception, mais aussi du rire, de la moquerie gentille, et puis un peu de devinettes ! :p je trouvais sympa en effet de faire les garçons et les filles se confient mutuellement. C'est vrai que c'est chou ! Ça renforce aussi leurs amitiés et leurs confiances. ^^ bonne lecture ! ^^_

* * *

Chapitre 8 – Cœurs qui s'ouvrent

Il n'est jamais facile d'avouer ce qu'on ressent aux autres. Que ce soit pour de petites choses, ou pour des grandes. Des nouvelles délicates, ou de mauvaises nouvelles. Mais il est sans doute beaucoup plus facile d'avouer à ceux qu'on aime... ben qu'ont les aime, quoi ! et surtout quand le temps, la situation, l'angoisse et le danger viennent s'y ajouter. Mais à un moment où un autre, il faut bien se lancer, et savoir trouver en soi le courage d'oser avouer ce qu'on ressent. Et même si on a peur de ce que l'autre dira, pensera ou réagira, il faut le faire. Et quand vous êtes pris au piège dans une maison mystérieuse et hantée par un esprit en colère, et que vous avez ne serais-ce qu'un petit moment de répit, vous devez saisir cette chance. C'était le cas pour Harold et Raiponce qui devait avouer leur amour à Jack et Mérida. Mais comment faire ? par où commencer ? que dire ? tant de question, d'hésitation... et probablement très peu de temps pour le faire. Oui, parce que dans la situation dans laquelle ils sont, personne, et même pas eux, ne savent pour combien de temps ils allaient tous être « tranquille ». quelques minutes ? quelques heures ? une nuit entière ? dans un moment pareil, chaque minute, chaque seconde est aussi précieux que tout ce qu'on peut juger de précieux dans une vie. Et la princesse aux cheveux d'or et le Viking le savaient très bien.

Harold était toujours assis sur le rebord du lit. Il avait le regard baisser et la tête penchée vers l'avant. Une main était serrée et l'autre jouer machinalement avec les plis de sa tunique. Il ferma soudainement les yeux, fronça les sourcils, inspira le plus possible d'air et expira tout très lentement. Il rouvrit ses yeux verts et fixa la porte communicante. S'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans la même pièce que lui, elle aurait pu voir une lueur de courage et de détermination briller dans ses prunelles, malgré la seule clarté apportée par le chandelier aux flammes magiques.

- Bon allez. J'y vais... s'auto encouragea le brun.

Il se leva du lit, les deux poings serrer le long de son corps cette fois. Il s'avança d'un pas décider vers la porte. Mais dès qu'il était arrivé devant et que sa main allait saisir la poignée pour ouvrir la porte, il s'arrêta net de tout mouvement. La peur et le doute de son action lui revenait et s'installèrent dans son coeur.

- Ooh... comment je vais faire ? je peux chevaucher et dresser des dragons plus dangereux les uns que les autres, mais je ne suis même pas fichue de dire ce que je ressens pour la fille que j'aime ! et puis aussi, Raiponce est de l'autre côté. elle va aller où ? ici ? oui, peut-être qu'elle arrivera à faire sortir Jack de sa planque et qu'ils s'avoueront enfin ce qu'ils ressentent l'un pour l'autre ? bon, c'est Raiponce. Elle est gentille et je pense qu'elle acceptera de sortir et de me laisser seul un instant avec Mérida... se dit-il à lui-même

Il refit les mêmes gestes que tout à l'heure pour se redonner du courage. Et la fameuse étincelle dans ses yeux était réapparut.

- Bon allez. Cette fois, j'y vais !

Et il saisit enfin la poignée de la porte, toqua et entra en ouvrant doucement la porte.

..oO*Oo..

Au même moment, Raiponce se trouver dans la même situation qu'Harold, de l'autre côté de la porte communicante. Non seulement elle réfléchissait à toute la conversation avec Mérida, elle se sentait responsable de ce que ressentait son amie et du fait qu'elle soit partie depuis un moment dans la salle de bain. Elle pensait à Jack et à tout ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir lui dire, ses pensées se mêlant à la peur, l'appréhension et le doute. Elle aussi jouer avec les plis de sa robe, et elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure dès qu'elle jetait un regard sur la fameuse porte.

- Oooh... et si je n'arrivais pas à lui dire ne serait-ce qu'un mot ? et s'il ne m'aimait pas ? s'ils s'étaient trompé ? se moquerait-t-il de moi ? gémit-elle d'angoisse

Elle ferma les yeux avec tristesse, et pencha aussi la tête vers l'avant tellement que ces questions la perturbaient et lui ôter le moindre élan de courage. Elle repense à la phrase de Mérida quelques minutes plus tôt. « c'est maintenant ou jamais » oui c'est vrai. C'était maintenant qu'elle devait agir, tant qu'ils étaient en sécurité. Après, qui sait ce qu'ils traverseront ? elle savait qu'elle s'en voudrait si elle ne lui disait rien. Et s'il arrivait un malheur, elle le regretterai encore plus. À la pensée d'une telle situation, elle fronça les sourcils, rouvrit ses grands yeux verts, le regard plein de courage, et se leva du lit.

- Allez. Courage Raiponce. Se dit-elle

Elle marcha d'un pas rapide et décida vers la porte, et comme Harold, elle se stoppa à seulement quelques centimètres de la porte et de la poignée. Reperdant de nouvelle confiance en elle, elle rabaissa légèrement la main qu'elle tendait vers la poignée. Un détail lui avait de toute évidence échappée.

- Oh la la... si je vais parler à Jack, comment je vais faire puisque Harold est avec lui ? oh. Je pense qu'il serait d'accord pour me laisser juste un petit instant avec Jack ? et puis pendant que je serais ici, lui pourra aller de l'autre côté et parler avec Mérida ! oh... pourvu qu'il soit d'accord... mais si je reste planté là, rien n'arrivera et on va tous le regretter. aller. J'y vais !

Sentant son courage revenir en elle et dans son regard, elle saisit la poignée et voulut ouvrir la porte mais elle fut surprise de voir qu'elle s'ouvrait aussi par... Harold. Les deux adolescents se regardèrent les yeux légèrement écarquillés et affichaient tous deux un visage surpris.

- Raiponce ?

- Harold ?

- Tu ... ?

- Tu ... ?

- Euh... tu vas où ? demanda-t-il

- Je... je voudrais parler avec Jack. Dit-elle en rougissant.

- À Jack ? ah bah faut croire qu'on a eu tous les deux la même idée. Souriait-il

- Sérieux ? tu vas parler à Mérida ? demanda-t-elle à son tour avec un sourire

- Oui.

- Super ! mais sans être indiscrète, de quoi tu veux lui parler ?

- Je pense que c'est pour la même raison qui nous pousse tous les deux à vouloir leur parler non ? suggéra-t-il en souriant timidement à son amie

- Oui je pense. Ce qui veut dire, que tu... hésita-t-elle à lui demander

- Oui, tu as bien compris. dit-il avec un sourire amuser

- Dis-le-moi !

- D'accord. Si je vais lui parler c'est pour essayer de lui dire ce que je ressens pour elle. Souriait-il

- Géniale ! s'exclama discrètement Raiponce

Tellement qu'elle était contente, elle avait sauté au cou du Viking, qui lui-même fut surpris de ce geste et de la réaction si joyeuse de la princesse. Il lui rendit son étreinte avec un sourire

- Je suis contente pour toi tu sais !

- Moi aussi je suis content pour toi.

Elle s'écarta de ses bras et semblait un peu gênée en fait.

- désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû te sauter au cou, mais je suis tellement contente que tu te décides enfin à le lui dire ! dit-elle toute exciter

- Ce n'est rien Raiponce. Ton enthousiasme est incroyable.

- Hihi.

- Et c'est bien que t'ai décidé d'aller lui parler parce que... commença-t-il à lui dire d'un ton inquiet

- Parce que quoi ?

- Il... il s'est enfermé dans la salle de bain, car il... continua-t-il, toujours inquiet

- Il quoi Harold ? s'inquiéta Raiponce

- Il pense que tu n'es pas amoureuse de lui et que ton genre d'homme, ça serait William.

- Il a dit ça ? il le pense vraiment ? s'étonna-t-elle

- Oui. Mais puisque tu vas le voir, surprend le et dis-lui le contraire ! l'encouragea le Viking avec un sourire

- D'accord je le ferais. Mais puisque tu vas faire la même chose que moi, je tiens à te prévenir que Mérida a eu la même idée que Jack. Dit-elle le regard soucieux

- Comment ça ? s'inquiéta Harold.

- Ben quand elle a su par moi que tu l'aimais, elle a été étonnée car elle n'avait rien remarqué de ce que tu éprouver pour elle. Et elle pense qu'elle te fait peur, et de ce fait, tu as peur d'elle pour lui dire ce que tu ressens. Et comme elle se dégoute elle-même de son comportement, elle s'est mise à pleurer et a foncé se réfugier dans la salle de bain. Tu vois ? expliqua-t-elle d'une voix désoler

- Oui je vois. T'en fais pas pour ça. Je vais aller lui parler. La rassura-t-il

- D'accord je te souhaite bonne chance ! fit elle avec joie

- Toi de même ! dit-il sur le même ton

Ils se souriaient une dernière fois, et chacun alla dans la chambre voisine, et Raiponce referma doucement la porte afin qu'elle et Harold puisse avouer leur amour pour l'esprit d'hiver et la princesse d'Écosse. Enfin, s'ils se décide à sortir des salles de bains.

..oO*Oo..

Voilà. L'étape numéro un était faite. En ce qui concerne l'étape numéro deux, c'était autre chose. Et ce n'était pas le plus facile apparemment. Harold se trouver dans la chambre des filles, mais seul. Savoir que Mérida était dans la pièce d'à côté à cause de ce qu'elle pensait être vrai, le rendait malade. Comment pouvait-elle penser qu'il avait peur d'elle ? alors que c'était tout le contraire ! non, non. Il fallait qu'elle sorte et qu'il lui avoue tout et qu'il la rassure. Il attendit donc debout prés du lit, en attendant qu'elle se décide à sortir.

Mérida elle, était toujours dans la salle de bain, et n'avait rien attendu de la conversation entre la blonde et le brun du fait que les portes sont très bien isolées, avait fini de pleurer. Après avoir caché ses rougeurs causer par ses larmes et s'être rafraîchi le visage avec un peu d'eau fraîche, elle respira un bon coup et se décida à sortir pour faire face à la situation et retrouver son amie. Et puis aussi pour profiter de ce moment de paix pour se reposer et reprendre des forces. Mais quand elle ouvrit la porte et avança dans la chambre, elle fut très surprise de ne pas voir Raiponce, mais Harold, qui la regardait avec un petit sourire.

- Salut. Dit-il.

- Salut. Dit-elle à demi-voix.

- Ça va ? demanda-t-il toujours avec un sourire

- Euh... oui. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? où est Raiponce ? questionna la rousse

- Je suis venue te parler. Et raiponce est de l'autre côté pour parler avec Jack

- Ah. et tu veux me parler de quoi ?

Ils ne bougeaient pas de leurs positions. Chacun se fixait et pouvait voir l'éclat des yeux de l'autre même si la seule lumière présente était celle du chandelier allumé dans la chambre. Une douce lueur parfaite pour faire une déclaration.

- Je... Mérida. Écoute, je... je suis venu pour... commença-t-il en rougissant de plus en plus

- Pour ? demanda-t-elle curieuse

- Assis toi, s'il te plaît. Lui demanda t-il gentiment.

- Non, je suis bien là. Assura-t-elle

- S'il te plaît. Reformula-t-il sa demande avec un sourire.

- Ok... céda-t-elle.

Elle alla s'asseoir sur la couette, sur le rebord du pied de lit. Elle regardait Harold avec inquiétude. Harold alla s'asseoir à son tour sur le lit, mais pas trop prés de Mérida pour ne pas la brusquer. Et lui aussi par la même occasion.

- Écoute. Je vais aller droit au but. Je sais tout. Dit-il

- Tu sais tout quoi ? demanda-t-elle curieuse

- Je sais ce que tu ressens pour moi.

- Ah... c'est Raiponce qui te l'a dit ? demanda-t-elle le regard détourné d'Harold

- Oui, mais je tiens à te préciser une chose. Tout ce que tu penses est faux.

- Comment ça « faux » ? répéta-t-elle surprise

- Oui. À ce qui parait, tu pense que j'ai peur de toi et que je ne dirais jamais ce que je ressens ou pense du fait que tu me terrifies. C'est faux Mérida. Je n'ai pas peur de toi. Souriait-il

- C'est vrai ? fit-elle avec un léger sourire

- Oui. Enfin la seule chose dont j'ai peur, c'est que tu ne partages pas les mêmes sentiments que moi pour toi.

- Harold... que dois-je comprendre ? demanda la belle rousse, le regard légèrement embrumé par des larmes

Là, il n'y avait plus d'hésitation à avoir. Elle était là, le regard suppliant et brillant à la leur des bougies, apeuré et inquiète. Il redoubla de courage et d'effort pour aller au bout de sa lancée. C'est alors qu'il lui prit sa main et la regarda droit dans ses beaux yeux cyan.

- Ce que je veux te dire Mérida, c'est que depuis que je te connais, il y a un sentiment qui grandissait en moi et je n'en connaissais pas la cause. Mais quand on s'est tenu la main quand tu as chanté, j'ai enfin compris qu'elle était ce sentiment qui envahissait de plus en plus mon coeur. Et à ce moment là, je n'avais plus du tout envie de lâcher ta main, car...

- Car quoi ? demanda-t-elle attentive d'une voix émue et les yeux au bord des larmes

- ... car j'ai compris que je t'aimais et que je n'aurais jamais eu envie de la lâcher afin de te la tenir pour toujours.

- Harold... tu... tu m'aimes ? fit-elle tout émue

- Oui Mérida. Je n'ai pas peur te le dire. Je t'aime. Et je... hummph!

Ce qu'il allait dire restera un mystère car la princesse d'Écosse s'était agrippé à sa tunique et avait pris d'assaut ses lèvres. Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, et elles étaient toutes roses à cause de l'émotion, de cette déclaration et de ce qu'elle ressentait. Harold, lui avait les yeux écarquillé, pris par surprise à cause de ce geste spontané de Mérida. Il les ferma à son tour, et savoura ce pur moment d'amour en lui rendant avec passion et amour ses baisers fougueux. Malgré l'assaut des lèvres de Mérida contre les siennes, il essaya toutefois de parler afin de finir sa phrase.

- Mérida...

- Chuuut... murmura-t-elle

- Mérida... je voulais te dire que... reprit-il

- Non... tais-toi, tais-toi, tais-toi... murmura-t-elle amoureusement.

- Si, je t'en prie... laisse-moi juste te dire ça...

Elle s'écarta un instant de ses lèvres, et avec la luminosité réduite, il semblait pour elle que les lèvres d'Harold étaient légèrement rougis.

- Oui Harold ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire

- Je voulais te dire... que je ferais en sorte que rien dans cette maison ne te fasse du mal, car je ne veut pas qu'elle fasse disparaître ce feu qui t'anime, et que j'adore... lui avoua-t-il

Et dans le feu de l'action, Mérida, émue et souriante face à cette si belle déclaration, embrassa de nouveau avec fougue, amour et passion les lèvres d'Harold. Leurs étreintes et leurs embrassades redoublèrent d'intensité, et leurs deux corps basculèrent le long du lit, où ils purent continuer de s'embrasser tous deux avec une passion si dévorante, que l'éclat de leur amour pouvait briller encore plus fort que la lueur du chandelier.

..oO*Oo..

Raiponce se trouvé à son tour dans la chambre des garçons. Mais seule. Jack n'était toujours pas sorti et elle se demandait comment ça allait se passer dès qu'il sortirait. Pensait-t-il vraiment qu'il n'était pas le genre de garçon qui pourrait faire battre son coeur ? il avait pourtant toutes les qualités pour ! elle devait lui dire. Elle devait le rassurer sur ce point. Mais dès qu'il sera sorti, ce sera plus facile. Enfin, sans doute.

- Oh... Jack, dépêches-toi de sortir... soupira-t-elle de peur

Mais ne pouvant attendre davantage debout et seule dans cette pièce et à se demander comment ça se passerait pour elle et pour Harold, elle avança jusqu'à la porte de la salle de bain et toqua trois fois à la porte, mais sans dire un mot, puis elle retourna à sa place, prés du lit. Son coeur battait la chamade, elle avait chaud, les mains moites, et s'en était insupportable pour elle.

- Oui, c'est bon je sors. Fit Jack de l'autre côté.

Raiponce se tenait prête à faire face à Jack et elle pria pour elle-même que tout ce passe bien. Jack, quant à lui, avait bien pris le temps de réfléchir à la conversation entre lui et Harold, mais aussi sur tout le reste. Pour lui, il avait fais le point et ça lui convenait. Quand il sortit enfin de la salle de bain avec un regard absent, il se stoppa net quand il vit la jolie blonde l'attendre dans la chambre à la place du viking. Il l'a regardé tout intrigué par sa présence, tandis qu'elle le regarder avec un joli sourire et les joue légèrement roses.

- Bonsoir Jack.

- Euh... bonsoir. Dis... euh... il est où Harold ? demanda jack tout étonné

- Il est parti régler quelque chose avec Mérida. Dit-elle avec un sourire

- Ah. Tu veux dire qu'il est enfin allé lui parler ? demanda Jack avec un léger sourire

- En effet. Et ce n'est pas trop tôt, hein ? demanda-t-elle en riant légèrement.

- C'est vrai oui. Répondit-il avec un sourire amuser

Ils se regardèrent tous deux avec un sourire, mais Jack perdit peu à peu l'éclat du sien en regardant la belle princesse.

- Et toi ? pourquoi tu es venue ? demanda-t-il calmement.

- Je suis venue te parler aussi d'une chose très importante. Dit-elle rougissante

- Ah. Laquelle ?

- Enfin, c'est plus avouer que dire en fait... commença-t-elle

- Je t'écoute Raiponce. Dit-il, toujours avec calme

- Voilà. En gros, j'ai su... que tu penses que ce William serait plus mon genre ? annonça-t-elle

- Ah je vois. C'est Harold qui a mouchardé ?

- Oui. Et il a très bien fait. Rétorqua-t-elle

- Ah bon ?

- Oui. Parce que c'est faux. Que sais-tu du genre de garçon qui me plaît ? demanda-t-elle sérieusement

- Je n'en sais rien. C'est la manière dont tu la regardais, ou je sais pas quoi d'autre. Se justifia-t-il

- Donc, tu t'es fait une opinion définitive sur un simple fait et geste de ma part ?

- Oui, en gros.

- Eh bien tu as vraiment tout faux, mon cher. Affirma-t-elle avec un sourire en coin

Le fait qu'elle l'appelle mon cher, lui rappela le moment où ils étaient tous dans le salon et où elle et lui avait commençait à se chercher à travers leurs paroles. Il s'était rappelé qu'elle avait dit qu'elle en resterait pas là. Et c'est ce qu'il allait faire. Il avança donc d'un léger pas vers elle, tout en posant sa question.

- D'accord... alors qu'elle serait ton genre d'homme ? demanda-t-il d'un air joueur

- Hum... très bonne question. En fait j'ai déjà ma petite idée sur la personne. renchérit-elle sur le même air que lui et en s'approchant de la même manière

- Et je peux en avoir le descriptif ? juste pour savoir de quoi il a l'air

- Si tu veux. Alors il est drôle, gentil, attentionnée... énuméra-t-elle avec une voix charmeuse

- Pas mal. Tu as de la chance alors. Quoi d'autre ?

- Il a du charme, assez grand, fort, courageux...

- Eh bien, c'est impressionnant... il est beau au moins ? demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire

- Je ne pense pas avoir vu quelqu'un d'aussi beau dans tout le royaume entier. Et il a des yeux bleus magnifiques. Les plus beaux que j'ai pu croiser dans toute ma vie. Continua-t-elle de la même voix charmeuse.

Ils étaient maintenant face à face, presque très proche l'un de l'autre. Leurs respirations pouvaient se mélanger. Ils pouvaient chacun voir en détail le visage de l'autre. Raiponce pouvait admirer l'éclat bleuté et unique du regard de Jack, et lui-même pouvait plonger son regard dans les beaux yeux verts de la princesse et la voir battre gracieusement des cils. Il pouvait aussi admirait la beauté de son visage tout entier. Elle était si belle, qu'il en avait le souffle court

- Et toi ? ton genre de fille ? demanda-t-elle à voix basse

- Je dirais... commença-t-il, le coeur battant

- Oui ? murmura-t-elle en se rapprochant de son visage

- Je... Raiponce... murmura-t-il à son tour

- Jack...

Et d'un geste aussi rapide, Jack colla avec passion ses lèvres glacées contre celles brûlante de Raiponce. Leurs mains s'agrippèrent autour de la taille et du cou de l'autre, approfondissant ainsi leur baiser passionné. Raiponce s'était mise sur la pointe des pieds pour mieux être à la hauteur de Jack. Jack, voulant la mettre à l'aise, et sous l'impulsion de ses sentiments, la porta dans ses bras comme une princesse, s'envola avec elle, et la déposa allongé sur le lit. Raiponce poussa un petit cri étouffé de surprise, du fait qu'elle décoller du sol. Une fois installer sur le lit, Jack se mit au-dessus d'elle, à la hauteur de son visage, et la regarda dans ses magnifiques yeux verts émeraude, dont l'éclat était accentué par la lueur romantique des bougies.

- Raiponce, je...

- Je t'aime Jack. Déclara-t-elle d'une voix douce.

- Moi aussi, car pour moi, tu es la seule princesse au monde et dans mon coeur, pour qui je ferais tout afin de la protéger. Avoua-t-il

- Jack... murmura-t-elle émue

- Je t'aime ma princesse. Déclara-t-il à son tour avec amour et douceur

Et ils reprirent leurs baisers passionnés, mêlant étreinte, caresse et amour, sous la lumière chaleureuse des bougies éternelles.

* * *

_Quand ils s'avouent qu'ils s'aiment, la musique « For the love of a Princess » du film Braveheart m'a beaucoup inspiré ! :D de plus comme Mérida et Raiponce sont deux princesses, ça correspondez trop bien ! voir parfait ! :D et comme le film Braveheart se déroule en Écosse, c'est encore plus logique que j'ai choisi cette musique ! le beau Mel Gibson qui aime la jolie princesse Isabelle... ^w^ et puis la musique « love pledge Arena » de stars wars 2, enfin le début :p m'a aussi donné de l'inspiration. Et encore une fois, j'ai utilisé le système miroir ! ^^_

**_Petite info_**_ : Je pars pour l'Angleterre demain pour un voyage de 5 jours, ce qui fait que je serais de retour mercredi. Ce qu'il veut donc dire que je ne pourrais pas travailler sur mes fics pendant mon voyage, et je ne garantit pas qu'il y ait un chapitre de poster pour vendredi. mais j'essaierais quand même de vous le poster pour le weekend, si je ne suis pas trop fatigué et si j'ai le temps. Et de ce fait il sera peut-être un peu plus court par rapport aux autres. Mais ne vous en faite pas, je ne suis pas du genre à vouloir bâcler mon travail parce que je reviens d'un voyage ! non non non ! ;) en tout cas, je penserais à vous tous quand je serais là-bas, et j'aurais hâte de tous vous retrouver, car vous êtes un public génial. Désoler si je parais un peu trop sentimental, mais travailler sur mes fics en ce moment est quelque chose de très important pour moi. :') Encore merci, et... see you later ! Bye ! et peut-être à vendredi ! ^^_


	9. Cauchemars

**_Zia _****: **_encore et encore des bisous... XD tu ne vois que ça ma parole ! et pour que tu attendais ce moment depuis des lustres, c'est à se demander si ce n'est pas la seule chose qui t'intéresse dans les couples big four ! surtout avec Harold ! XDD oui ils ont pu se déclarer leurs amours, mais qui te dit que le bordel ne viendra pas maintenant ? 3;D non mais dis donc ! pas d'obscénité ! ce n'est pas parce qu'ils sont allongés tous les 4 sur les lit que ça va finir en hiouplala ! surtout qu'il y a la porte communicante, qui elle n'est PAS fermé à clé ! t'imagine !? o.O_

**_Jack_**_ : Harold ! ça y est ! j'ai réussi à embrasser Raip... WOH WOOH ! O.O_

**_Harold _**_: HEEEEEEEEEEEEE !_

**_Mérida_**_: DEGAGE LE GIVRE!_

**_Jack _**_: Oops… désolé (rentre et referme la porte)_

**_Raiponce _**_: Pourquoi ils crient comme ça ?!_

**_Jack _**_: pour rien. Mais ça m'a donné une idée vu qu'on risque de reste ici pendant un moment... :)_

**_Raiponce _**_: hein ? o.O_

**_Jack _**_: 3:D_

_NON MAIS OOOOH ! o.O tu te rend comptes de ce que tu me fais écrire comme bêtise !? o.O ça partirait en porn non mais ! XD de plus tu as le don de contaminer tout le monde avec tes dialogues ! nous sommes nombreux à le faire ! je l'ai vu ! mais après, rien ne prouve que c'est de ta faute ! ^w^ et oui quand il s'agit de déclaration d'amour, la romantique que je suis s'arrange toujours pour essayer de vous donner le meilleur et le plus beau à lire ! :D et oui vive le Merricup et le Jackunzel ! et le mode IN LOVE ! ^w^ Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre 9 – Cauchemars

Dans une chambre, il y avait Harold et Mérida, et dans l'autre chambre il y avait Jack et Raiponce. Deux déclarations. Deux baisers. Un baiser enflammé et un baiser glacé mais tout aussi enflammer. Un amour partagé. Tout était parfait et rien n'aurait pu troubler leur bonheur, s'il n'était pas coincé dans un manoir hanté. Mais pour l'heure, ils s'en fichaient. Ils l'avaient plus ou moins oublié. Chacun d'eux avait pu avouer leur amour à ceux et celles qui faisaient battre leurs coeurs. Ne serait-ce que pour le moment tout aller bien. Ils étaient en sécurité, et en intimité avec la personne qu'il aime. Un contact physique et sentimental avait eut lieu, chacun se confiant à l'autre d'une manière tout aussi belle l'une où l'autre, car c'était une déclaration d'amour unique, sceller par un merveilleux baiser.

Harold et Mérida s'étaient longuement embrassé avec passion, finissant allongé l'un contre l'autre sur le lit, chacun d'eux semblait trop heureux pour dire de se contenir. ils avaient des sentiments pour l'autre depuis longtemps mais n'avais rien osé dire, de peur de se faire rejeter par l'autre. Pour lui, ça avait commencé quand ils s'étaient rencontré pour la première fois à une fête avec les différents royaumes. Elle lui avait semblé si vivante, si libre... et de plus il la trouvait belle et courageuse. Il n'avait jamais vu une fille avec un tempérament aussi enflammé ! de plus pour une princesse c'était rare et impensable ! mais c'est tout ce qui faisait qu'elle n'était pas comme les autres qui plaisait au jeune homme. À la fête quand il l'avait vu participer au concours équestre mêlant la course et les armes de jet pour toucher les cibles, son audace, son habilité et sa prestation l'avait époustouflé ! mais voir aussi sa belle chevelure voler au vent lui donner un charme qui faisait fondre le coeur du viking.

Pour elle c'était quasiment pareil. Elle avait coutume de voir tout des prétendants qui tenter tant bien que mal de lui demander sa main en se la jouant un peu trop. Elle n'aimait pas les crâneurs, les prétentieux et tous ceux qui ne sont pas eux-mêmes, ou du moins qui ne suivaient pas leurs coeurs. Mais quand elle a vu le jeune Viking jouer avec son dragon lors de la fête du royaume, il y a eu quelque chose qui c'est déclencher en elle. Elle le trouvait simple, lui-même, et il dégageait une sorte d'attirance. Elle était en quelque sorte sous le charme du jeune homme. Elle s'était approché de lui pour faire connaissance mais aussi pour savoir s'il était possible de caresser son dragon noir. Les présentations entre les 3 c'étaient bien passer et plus ils apprenaient à se connaitre, plus ils constataient qu'ils s'entendaient bien, et au fil des jours, c'est ainsi que la fameuse frappe sur l'épaule naquit. Pour elle ce n'était pas pour faire mal à Harold, mais pour montrer son affection un peu maladroite pour lui. C'était simple en fait. Dès qu'elle était avec lui, le drôle de sentiment qu'elle avait pour lui refaisait surface et dès qu'elle aurait voulu lui dire ou faire partager ce qu'elle ressentait, elle n'y arriver pas et du coup pour masquer sa faiblesse, ce tic est apparue. Rien de bien compliqué.

Ils n'avaient jamais rien osé ce dire depuis ce jour. Et il avait fallu que ça arrive dans de telles circonstances. Mais bon vaut mieux tard que jamais comme on dit. Après leurs longues embrassades, ils s'étaient tous deux allongé dans le lit, Mérida dans les bras d'Harold. Elle avait mis sa tête dans le creux de son épaule, sa chevelure étant rassemblé vers l'arrière pour qu'elle ne dérange pas. Elle caressait son torse à travers sa tunique. Lui la serrait dans ses bras d'une main, tandis que la deuxième caressait ses beaux cheveux emmêlés. Ils avaient tous deux un sourire béat sur leurs visages et ils ne semblaient pas possibles qu'ils puissent être si heureux. Du moins pour l'instant.

- Qui aurait pensé qu'un jour ça arriverait hein ? demanda Mérida d'une voix douce

- Moi en tout cas. Dit-il avec un sourire

- C'est vrai ? tu savais qu'un jour ça arriverait ?

- Oui. Au fur et à mesure que je passais du temps avec toi, je voulais que ce moment arrive. pas toi ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire

- Moi ? euh... si, si ! mais du fait que j'avais peur de ne pas te plaire à cause de mon caractère, je ne penserais pas que ça arriverait ! justifia la princesse

- Tu avais peur à ce point ?

- Oui. Avoua-t-elle rougissante et honteuse

- Comment ne pourrait ton pas tomber amoureux d'une fille aussi incroyable que toi ?

- Ooh Harold... fit-elle émue

- Je t'aime Mérida. Et sache que tu n'auras jamais à avoir peur avec moi. Je t'aime comme tu es.

- Même avec mon caractère de chien et mon tempérament de feu ?

- Mérida. C'est si tu devenais une autre personne que je pense ne plus réussir à t'aimer comme je t'aime maintenant. Ton caractère unique ma séduit dès le début et je ne voudrais pas que tu le laisses partir. Je n'aurais plus l'impression d'avoir ma Mérida dans mes bras et dans mon coeur. Lui déclara Harold avec tendresse

- Harold... je... je t'aime... dit-elle de plus en plus émue

- Je t'aime aussi Mérida. Dit-il à son tour, les yeux rêveur

Et ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau avec passion, mais moins longtemps que tout à l'heure. Ils se séparèrent presque à contrecœur, et se regardèrent dans les yeux.

- Il est surement tard. On devrait dormir un peu non ? suggéra-t-il

- Oui, tu as raison. Sous les couettes ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire

- Sous les couettes. Acquiesça le viking avec un sourire

Ils se mirent donc sous les couettes et Mérida revient vite s'installer dans les bras chauds d'Harold. Elle se sentait bien à cet endroit. Avant qu'elle ne s'endorme, et lui aussi, Harold lui murmura une dernière phrase avant d'enlacer le corps de la princesse de ses bras.

- Sois sans crainte Mérida. je suis là, et je te protégerais. Je te le promets.

- Merci... répondit-elle avant de s'endormir

Et tous deux s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, le sourire aux lèvres.

..oO*Oo..

Au même moment qu'un Viking et qu'une archère finissait de s'embrasser suite à une déclaration, Jack et Raiponce aussi s'embrassaient toujours. Il faut savoir qu'il est difficile d'interrompre ce genre de contact quand on aime passionnément l'autre. Et si c'est une chose qu'on attend depuis longtemps, il est tout aussi difficile de s'arrêter. Mais c'est ce qu'ils réussirent à faire tous les deux, l'air venant à leur manquer. Ils avaient le souffle court, les lèvres rougies et ne cessaient de se fixer du regard avec une passion dévorante. Raiponce caressait la joue de son bien-aimé, qui lui ferma les yeux face à ce geste rempli de douceur. Il les rouvrit pour admirer sa belle avec un grand sourire. Elle fit de même et ils s'installèrent l'un contre l'autre sur le lit. Raiponce posa sa tête sur le haut du torse de Jack, la jolie blonde sentant la fraîcheur à travers son gilet bleu.

Ils s'aiment depuis trop longtemps déjà. Et comme pour leurs deux amis, ils ne s'étaient toujours rien avouer, certainement pour les mêmes raisons qu'eux. Pourtant Jack se souvient parfaitement du jour où il avait Raiponce pour la première fois. c'était à la fête du royaume. Tout le monde dansait, riant, s'amusaient, se gaver de douceur de toutes sortes. Il s'était promené à travers tous les stands et la foule. Ils saluaient au passage tous ceux qu'il croisait et tous les gens lui renvoyer gentiment son bonjour. Quand il entendit de la musique assez rythmer avec des bruits de mains qui claquent, il avait voulu regarder en se mettant sur un des poteaux d'une banderole. Ce qu'il vit ce jour l'avait émerveillé. Il avait une belle jeune fille à la longue chevelure dorée tresser avec des fleurs, dansait avec grâce sur le milieu de la scène. Il l'avait trouvé si belle avec cette coiffure, et puis il trouvait que son visage, ses yeux, son sourire... n'avait rien de comparable avec toutes les autres jeunes fille présente. Même les autres princesses. il était tombé sous le charme de la belle blonde.

Il fit vraiment la connaissance de Raiponce, quand par mégarde, il percuta Mérida, les faisant tomber tous les deux. Après s'être relevés et excusés, ils se présentèrent chacun leur tour et restèrent le reste de la fête ensemble. Le fait que Mérida était avec Raiponce était simple. Elles étaient des princesses et donc elles se connaissaient et se fréquenter. La rouquine avait emmené ses deux amis voir Harold pour montrer le gentil dragon noir. c'est ainsi que nos quatre adolescents s'étaient définitivement liés d'amitié et ne c'étaient plus quittés depuis ce jour-là. Les amitiés se solidifièrent en même temps que leurs sentiments respectifs se développer dans leurs coeurs.

- Alors c'est donc ça ? fit-elle d'une voix rêveuse

- Quoi donc ?

- Ressentir l'amour de l'autre à travers un baiser sincère... dit-elle

- Faut croire.

- Je trouve ça encore plus merveilleux que ce que j'imaginais...

- Tu as souvent imaginé ce genre de baiser ?

- Avec toi, oui... avoua-t-elle toute rougissante

- Ah ? et ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire

- C'est encore mieux que ce que j'avais tant imaginé et espérer...

Elle se colla encore un peu plus contre lui et souriait aux anges.

- Je me sens tellement bien là...

- Moi c'est pareil... dit-il avec tendresse

- J'aimerais pouvoir m'endormir paisiblement dans tes bras, mais... avec cette maison, on est sur de rien... mentionna-t-elle avec inquiétude

- Ne t'en fais pas Raiponce. Je suis là et je ne laisserais personne te faire du mal. Dit-il d'une voix rassurante

- Jack... souriait-elle

- Reposes-toi tranquillement. Je veille sur toi. Assura-t-il

- Merci...

Et ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau, avec un baiser tendre, doux et passionné. Ils se séparèrent de nouveau et se souriaient tendrement, puis elle finit par se remettre sa tête contre l'épaule de Jack et s'endormie, paisible et sereine tandis que Jack la recouvrit avec la couette pour qu'elle n'attrape pas froid dans son sommeil, et finis par s'endormir aussi.

Ils s'endormirent tous, dans les bras de ceux qu'ils aimaient, le sourire aux lèvres. C'est vrai que tant qu'ils avaient un moment de paix grâce à Mlle Oraleen, ils devaient en profiter pour se reposer et de dormir d'un sommeil paisible.

..oO*Oo..

_L'obscurité... le noir... la pénombre... je ne voyais que ça. J'étais seul, je me sentais perdu et un sentiment de peur m'envahissaient de partout. L'air était glacial et anormal. Mon épiderme réagissait au contact de l'air, me faisant frissonner de toute part. Je cherchais une lumière dans ses longs couloirs sombres et glacés. N'importe quelle lumière, du moment qu'elle m'apporte la clarté nécessaire pour me permettre enfin de savoir et de voir où je suis... j'errais seul, vraiment tout seul. Je cherchais comme un fou la personne qui arrivait à illuminer mon coeur. J'avais peur... plus pour elle, mais aussi pour moi. Je voulais être avec elle, pour la rassurer, lui dire que je ne la laisserais plus jamais seule, et sentir sa chaleur réchauffer mon coeur. Je lui avais fait une promesse et je voulais la tenir._

_J'avais l'impression de tourner en rond, mais plus j'avançais, plus je paniquais de ne pas la retrouver. J'avais la tête qui tourne, mon corps était recouvert de sueur froide, mon rythme cardiaque s'accélérer. Je voulais l'appeler afin qu'elle puisse me répondre, mais aucun son ne voulait sortir de ma bouche, des larmes d'angoisse commençaient à s'échapper de mes yeux. J'avais dit que j'étais fort, que je la protégerais. Pourquoi j'avais le sentiment d'échouer ? où était-elle ? était-elle blessée ? en sécurité ? je n'en savais rien et ça me rendait fou..._

_Dans ma course, la lumière se faisait voir au fur et à mesure que j'avançais. En courant comme un fou, je croisais enfin une personne. elle m'était familière et semblait tout aussi paniquée que moi. Dans son regard je comprenais que lui aussi chercher quelqu'un. J'avais l'impression de me voir dans un miroir. On finissait par continuer de faire nos recherches ensemble. On courait tous deux dans ses longs couloirs interminables. Ils me semblaient entendre, à part nos bruits de pas, des gémissements. Comme des pleures. Elle pleurait ? bon sang... il faut que j'accélère le pas, que je me dépêche ! mon ami aussi semblait avoir entendu la même chose que moi. Son expression faciale était radicale et semblait approuver ce que je pensais._

_Après avoir couru dans ce dédale sombre, on arrivait tous les deux dans un beau couloir illuminé. Et nous trouvions enfin ce que nous avons tant cherché ! un soulagement sembler illuminer mon coeur. Je voyais deux filles accroupies, de dos et par terre. L'une était blonde et l'autre rousse. Elles pleurer toutes les deux au fond de ce long couloir de moquette rouge. Elles étaient à terre face à un grand tableau d'une jeune femme aux anglaises brunes. Celle-ci avait un drôle de sourire satisfait et il sembler qu'elle nous regarder, alors que nous étions à l'autre bout du couloir. Je pouvais sentir l'insistance de son regard sur moi et ça me mit mal à l'aise. Le pire c'est que je la voyais étendre son sale sourire et un grincement horrible de bois se fit entendre... dans notre dos..._

_Je me retournais prudemment pour savoir ce que c'était et je constatais qu'un mur c'était former derrière nous, de façon à ce qu'on ne puisse pas sortir de ce couloir. Et comme il n'y avait aucune fenêtre ça rendais les choses encore plus difficile. Soudainement je sentis un souffle glacial me parcourir l'épiderme, puis toutes les lumières s'éteignirent, nous plongeant tous les 4 dans le noir total. Mais ce que j'entendis me glacer encore plus le sang que cette brise glacée. les filles poussèrent un immense cri de terreur et de désespoir, venant du plus profond de leurs cœurs. Je l'appelais, mais ce fut peine perdu car elle ne semblait pas m'entendre. Les lumières se rallumèrent toute avec lenteur._

_La dame brune n'était plus dans son tableau, mais le cadre était à présent gardé par deux armures grises. Les filles étaient toujours par terre, mais ne pleurer plus... ou presque. J'entendais de faible écho de voix de leur part. Nous les appelions de nouveau toutes les deux afin de savoir ce qui se passer et de savoir si elles allaient bien. Elles se relevèrent tous deux avec lenteur, et difficulté, comme si leurs corps voulait retomber par terre mais elles semblèrent lutter contre cette envie. Elles se retournèrent vers nous avec la même lenteur et là, elles nous offrirent une vision d'horreur à nous glacer le sang._

_La blonde avait les cheveux courts et brun, abîmés et vide de pouvoir. Sa peau était vieille, terne, à demi ridée par le temps, maigris par endroits. Elle avait sa bouche et ses yeux scellés et cousus et ne semblait plus pouvoir prononcer un seul mot ou chant pour se guérir, ni même voire ou même pleurer. Ses ongles étaient presque acérés et semblaient avoir ravagé plusieurs parties de son corps, en l'occurrence son visage, sa robe, ses bras... comme si elle voulez libérer ses yeux et sa bouche de leurs liens. Mais cela n'avait fait qu'aggraver les choses et sa beauté n'existez plus. La rousse elle avait les yeux vitreux et blanc comme si elle était aveugle. Ses doigts avaient été rattachés les uns aux autres, de façon à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus s'en servir pour tirer à l'arc. Sa peau était recouverte de griffes, de marques qui la faisaient saigner à plusieurs endroits, elle était aussi terne que la blonde et quand elle nous sourit, c'était avec un sourire d'hystérie totale. Elles s'avançaient vers nous d'une façon terrifiante, comme des zombies, les bras tendus comme si elles voulaient nous attraper. Nous étions figés sur place de voir l'horreur qui a été commise par notre faute. Nous avions échoué..._

_Je n'arrivais plus à bouger, je restais là à les regarder s'approcher de nous, avec les gestes ralentis, leur spasme musculaire, leurs joies hystériques et leurs gémissements. Plus le noir revient, me replongeant dans une nouvelle angoisse. Je n'entendais plus aucun bruit venant des filles. Ce qui m'inquiétait encore plus. Plus la lumière revient brutalement mais je fus saisi d'horreur quand je vis que les filles se trouvaient devant nos visages. Je voulais hurler, bougeais, mais je ne pouvais pas. Je voulais tourner la tête vers mon ami, mais je ne pouvait pas ! dès que je tournais la tête je voyais du noir. ma vision était limitée et je ne pouvais regarder que devant moi. Je ne pouvais plus ni bougeais les pieds, ni les jambes, ni les bras, ni mes mains, ni même mon corps... j'étais comme figé. Totalement. Je ne pouvais même plus parler. Mon esprit seul semblait encore être présent et voulait fonctionner._

_La dernière image que je voyais après avoir ramené mon regard devant moi, c'était les deux princesses inertes par terre, aux côtés de la dame brune. Cette dernière avait un regard et un sourire de peste sadique et tenait dans sa main gauche une essence d'or qui flottait dans le creux de sa main, et dans sa main droite, il y avait un petit Feu-follet. Et puis soudain, le noir apparut... totalement... et la lumière ne revient jamais._

..oO*Oo..

- Jack ? Jack ! réveilles-toi ! appela une voix lointaine

Jack se réveilla en sursaut et en sueur. Le souffle rapide, il regardait partout autour de lui et constata qu'il pouvait disposer de son corps et regarder dans la direction qu'il voulait. Il s'apercevait qu'il était allongé sur un lit des plus confortables, dans la chambre aux murs vert menthe. Tout aller bien apparemment. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar.

- Jack ? tout va bien ? lui demanda de nouveau la voix qui l'avait réveillé

Il savait qui l'appelait. C'était Raiponce. Mais il avait peur de se retourner et de la regarder, car il se souvenait parfaitement de ce qu'il avait rêvé. Ce n'est que quand elle n'obtenait aucune réponse de sa part et qu'elle placa sa main douce sur sa joue, qu'il comprit qu'il n'y avait aucune crainte à avoir. Respirant fortement de soulagement, il ferma les yeux, puis les rouvrit et se tourna lentement vers elle. Elle était là, prés de lui, intacte, douce, et toujours aussi belle. Peut-être encore plus pour lui maintenant. Quand il plongea son regard dans celui émeraude de sa belle, il souriait de soulagement.

- Raiponce ! s'exclama-t-il de joie

Il la serra dans ses bras. Soulager qu'elle soit là et qu'il ne lui soit rien n'arrivait. C'était donc un vrai cauchemar. Un simple cauchemar. Mais horrible...

- Jack ? fit-elle curieuse et inquiète

- Tu es la... je suis si content... gémissait-il de soulagement

- Jack ? qu'est-ce qui... humph...

Jack l'avait soudainement attiré vers lui et avait plaqué ses lèvres contre les siennes. Le bonheur qu'elle soit là et de la savoir vivante, le rendait tellement heureux qu'il en était tout ému et ne semblait pas vouloir contrôler ses baisers, ses caresses, ses étreintes. Ce qui ne déplaisait pas à Raiponce, qui elle aussi répondait avec passion aux assauts de Jack, à tel point qu'il bascula vers l'arrière et entraîna Raiponce avec lui, les lèvres toujours collées l'une à l'autre. Elle était allongée sur lui, puis ils finissaient par rouler ensemble sur le lit, jusqu'à ce que ce soit lui qui soit au-dessus, toujours dans des baisers de plus en plus passionnés. Manquant d'air et ayant maintenant la tête qui tournait un peu, Raiponce se détacha de Jack ou du moins ses lèvres. Elle regarda Jack dans ses yeux de glace.

- Jack ! qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? s'inquiéta-t-elle

- Oh euh... désoler. Je... enfin... je suis tellement soulagé... c'est tout.

- Soulagé ? pourquoi ?

- Je... j'ai fait un cauchemar. Dit-il gêné

- Je sais. J'ai senti que tu paniquais et que tu gigotais dans tous les sens. Dit-elle calmement

- Ouais... merci de m'avoir réveillé. remercia Jack

- Tu veux m'en parler ?

- Je sais pas...

- Ça me concernait ? vu ce que je viens de voir, ça ne peut être que ça.

- Oui, mais... je sais pas si tu veux savoir de quoi j'ai rêvé. C'était trop horrible.

- Ne t'en fais pas. Tu peux m'en parler ça ira. Assura-t-elle

- D'accord. J'ai rêvé que je me trouvais avec Harold dans un couloir sombre interminable. Au bout d'un moment on t'a trouvé, avec Mérida. Et puis...

- Et puis quoi ?

- Émelina vous a eu, et vous êtes devenues comme les autres princesses. quant à nous deux, elle a réussi à nous emprisonnée dans les deux dernières armures. Et c'est là que je me suis réveillé. Acheva-t-il

- Jack...

- C'est pour ça que j'ai eu cette réaction quand je t'ai vu ! j'étais tellement heureux que ce soit un rêve ! dit-il en lui prenant son visage dans ses deux mains

- Jack... gémissait-elle

Et ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau avec passion, les larmes aux yeux, et soulagés. Leur bras s'enroulèrent, les mains agrippaient leurs cheveux et leurs vêtements, Ils s'interrompirent et se contemplèrent mutuellement.

- Tout va bien. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Dit-elle avec douceur

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit juste un simple cauchemar Raiponce... dit-il le visage songeur

- Comment ça ?

- Je crois que c'est un aperçu de ce qui nous attend. Comme si Émelina voulait nous torturer l'esprit avec des visions. Expliqua-t-il

- Tu crois ? dans ce cas, faut aller prévenir les autres !

- Ouais. Allons-y.

Et ils se levèrent tous deux du lit, bâton à la main et la deuxième dans celle de l'autre, et se dirigèrent vers la porte communicante.

..oO*Oo..

Au même moment, Harold semblait ne pas réussir à se réveiller. Il gigotait nerveusement et transpirait. Il semblait être lui aussi prit d'un cauchemar affreux vu l'état dans laquelle il se trouvait.

- Harold ?

- Non... gémissait-il

- Harold ? réveilles-toi !

Mérida posa sa main sur la joue d'Harold comme pour le calmer et l'obliger à se réveiller grâce à son contact. Elle semblait inquiète de le voir dans cet état, mais quand elle vit qu'il se calmait petit à petit, elle souriait peu à peu.

- Harold ? chuchota-t-elle

- Mérida... marmonna-t-il endormit

À travers son sommeil, il sentait la chaleur de sa main sur son visage. Sentant comme un appel, il ouvrit doucement les yeux, et vit que Mérida était penché au-dessus de lui, et qu'elle le regardait avec un sourire, mais qu'il y avait de l'inquiétude dans ses yeux bleus.

- Hé ! ça va ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix qui se voulait rassurante

- Mérida...

Il écarquilla les yeux d'un coup, revivant et se rappelant son cauchemar ! il tourna aussitôt son regard vers Mérida qui continuait de le fixait avec inquiétude

- Mérida !

Il se releva et la prit dans ses bras pour la serrer contre lui. Il devait y aller un peu fort car la princesse semblait étouffer.

- Harold ! tu me fais mal ! gémissait-elle

- Désoler... s'excusa-t-il

Il la lâcha pour la regarder de nouveau dans les yeux. Mais tout ce qu'il arriver à faire c'est de la fixait avec tristesse et soulagement dans ses yeux cyan.

- Désoler... dit-il de nouveau d'une voix plus basse

Ne donnant pas plus d'explication, il plaqua ses lèvres contre celle de Mérida qui elle ne parvenait pas à se défaire d'Harold et de ses baisers, bien que ça ne lui déplaisait pas de sentir les lèvres brûlantes de celui qu'elle aimait contre les siennes, mais là, vu l'état d'Harold, elle aurait aimé savoir ce qui provoquer un tel déferlement ! mais quand elle sentis Harold lui saisir la nuque, qu'il passer ensuite ses mains dans ses cheveux, pour finalement la faire allonger sur le lit, il était encore plus dur pour elle de penser à autre chose ! elle y participer même ! et pas qu'un peu ! mais voulant des réponses et qu'il ne semblait pas en mesure de les lui donner, elle se laissa aller pour finalement réussir à se mettre a califourchon sur lui et se redresser. Lui coupant ainsi tout accès à ses lèvres qui lui faisait un peu mal vu l'acharnement qu'elles ont subi.

- Tu m'expliques ce qui t'arrive ? demanda-t-elle enfin

- Mérida... souffla-t-il

- Je t'en prie ! dit autre chose que mon prénom ! je sais que tu m'aimes, mais quand même !

- Je... j'ai fait un cauchemar.

- Un cauchemar ? tu sais ça arrive à tout le monde d'en faire. Mais au point de me sauter dessus comme ça c'est qu'il devait être vraiment...

- ... horrible... acheva-t-il avec horreur dans sa voix et son regard

- À ce point là ? tu me racontes ? demanda-t-elle étonné

- Oui... ça vous concerne toi et Raiponce... et aussi Jack et moi...

- Continue.

- Émelina a réussi à vous avoir pour vous rendre semblable aux autres princesses... et elle a fait de moi et Jack ses nouveaux prisonniers...

- C'est... c'est vrai ?

- Oui... et c'était horrible... je voulais faire quelque chose pour vous sauver, mais je ne pouvais rien faire ! et puis le sourire satisfait d'Émelina était... flippant... dit-il avec tristesse

- Harold...

- C'est pour ça que j'ai eu cette réaction sans doute excessive, mais j'étais heureux de te savoir saine et sauve Mérida ! dit-il en se redressant sur le lit, Mérida à califourchon sur ces genoux

- Harold... dit-elle en lui prenant son visage dans ses mains

- Oui ? fit-il faiblement

- Embrasse-moi encore une fois comme ça... demanda-t-elle les larmes aux yeux

Il ne se fit pas priait et offrit de nouveau ses lèvres à la jolie princesse d'Écosse. Elle enroula ses bas autour de son cou, sans lui faire mal. Harold saisissait de nouveau sa crinière afin de soutenir et de mieux approfondir ce baiser qu'elle demander. Leurs lèvres s'entrouvrir un peu plus, permettant à ce baiser de se faire encore plus intense. Au bout d'un moment, qui était magique et envoûtant pour les deux jeunes amoureux, ils se séparèrent afin de se fixait du regard, les joue rougis par l'amour et l'émotion.

- Je t'aime Mérida.

- Je t'aime Harold.

- Je ne la laisserais pas te faire du mal. Je ne me le pardonnerais pas si je n'arrivais pas à tenir ma promesse. Déclara-t-il

- Harold, bien que tu m'aies dit que ce soit un cauchemar, tu penses que Jack a dû faire le même ?

- Hein ? qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? s'étonna-t-il

- Ben... vu qu'il était dans ton rêve, il a dû en rêver aussi non ? et vu que moi j'étais dedans, je n'ai pourtant fait aucun cauchemar ! raisonna-t-elle

- Ah... pas faux... tu penses qu'Émelina nous a envoyé cette vision pour nous faire peur ?

- Oui. Je pense que ce serait tout à fait le genre de cette garce de venir vous torturer dans votre sommeil ! dit-elle avec un regard haineux en pensant à la maîtresse des lieux

- Ouais. Tu veux qu'on aille prévenir Raiponce et Jack ?

- Oui. Il faut qu'ils le sachent !

- Alors on y va.

Ils se levèrent également du lit, Mérida attrapant et remettant sur elle son arc et son carquois au passage, pour aller prévenir leurs amis, sans se douter que ces derniers avaient la même idée en tête.

* * *

_Me revoila ! I'M BACK ! ^w^vous vous souvenez quand je vous ai dit que je n'étais pas sur de pouvoir publier à temps la suite ? Et bien non ! j'ai réussi à publier le chapitre suivant et de la même longueur que les autres ! :D et j'ai même répondu à vos commentaires, comme quoi, je n'oublie pas et je néglige rien et personne ! ^^_

_Je me suis un peu lâcher pour rendre les filles « laide » et ayant subi la malédiction d'Émelina. vous en avez pensé quoi ? horrible ou bof ? et le cauchemar ? ce qui est bien c'est qu'il peut être lu soit du point de vue de Jack ou d'Harold. :) alors même cauchemars, même peurs, même soulagement... bref cauchemar au carré ! Lol :p_


	10. Vérité dévoilé

**_Chocolamalo_**** _Chap 9 :_**_ XD c'est elle qui m'a contaminé ! XD ben oui je me devais de faire un paragraphe sur leur rencontre car quand j'ai commencé ma fic, ils étaient tous copains et semblaient se connaître depuis un moment, donc je me suis dit que je devais faire un récit de leur rencontre. Et de leur premier coup de coeur ! ^^merci pour les zombies et les cauchemars ! ouf ! XD et oui Emelina à l'air encore plus zinzin et flippante hein ? :D et quoi de mieux comme réconfort qu'un baiser entre nos amoureux ? :3 voilà ! merci encore et bonne lecture ! :D_

**_Chocolamalo Chap 8_**_ : les joies de l'informatique. Lol dsl pour ton probléme et bon retour parmi nous ! :D j'ai remarqué que les filles, ont aimé beaucoup attendre les chapitres avec de la romance et des bisous ! ^^ faut toujours du courage pour avouer aux autres ses sentiments. Et pour eux ça c'est bien passer ! Ouf ! ^^ pour leurs déclarations, j'ai aimé l'idée d'en faire 2 différents. Histoire de leur trouver une manière particulière de l'avoir avouée. ^^ merci pour tous les compliments adorables et je suis ravie que ça t'est plu pour ton retour de vacances ! :D_

**_Plume Chap 9 : _**_aaah ! ca plait le mode horror ! 3:D si ça te plait tant que ça, tu peux les retrouver sur google image en tapant « Twisted Disney Princess » ;) ah ? je me suis plus laché sur Punzie ? ( :p) ben maintenant que tu me le dit, c'est vrai mais c'est parce que j'arrivais plus à imaginer ce qui aurait pu lui arriver d'horrible, mais pas Mérida... je ne sais pas pourquoi. :/ à part les yeux blanc et les mains rattacher pour l'empêcher d'utiliser son arc, mais bon... :) et oui tout le monde adore Jack. Et les big four en général. ^^en porn ? o.O oh non non non quand même pas ! il y a des enfants qui lisent cette fic quand même. ^w^ oui elle pourrait les laisser tranquille j'avoue ! XD voila la suite ! bonne lecture et je suis très contente de ton retour ! ^^_

**_Plume Chap 8_**_ : non ! ne meurs pas ! Lol :D je me doute que ce n'est pas à cause de l'overdose de Merricup que tu n'as pas laissé de reviews. :) et les problèmes de connexion et de PC ça arrive à tout le monde, même à moi, donc je ne vais pas commencer à t'en vouloir. ;) alors au passage, je trouve mignon et bien trouver l'Overricup ! :D comme quoi quand on combine deux mots, on obtient tout et n'importe quoi ! XD alors oui je sais bien qu'on ne peut pas tous aimer le Jackunzel et le Merricup. Mais chacun ses goûts. ;) et BRAVO d'avoir tout lu quand même ! XD je suis contente de voir que tu trouves ce chapitre mignon et que les déclarations te plaisent !^w^ et aussi la rencontre entre Haroldinouchouchou et Punzie, qui au passage encore, je trouve vraiment bien trouver ! :D au début je me suis dit »hein ? c'est qui Punzie ? depuis quand j'ai inclus un perso caché dans ma fic ? o.O » et c'est que après que Raiponce c'est Rapunzel en VO donc l'origine du Punzie ! XDD merci encore pour les compliments. ^^_

**_Zia : _**_XD tu veux tuer tout le monde ma parole ! XD et pour info, elle a relié les doigts de Mérida. Elle ne les a pas coupés. :p à bah tant mieux si ça fait stresser, c'était le but, et je ne suis pas étonné que tu me dises que tu as tout bien imaginer vu l'imagination que tu as ! c'est cool ! XD et oui, même à travers le cauchemar, je voulais transmettre l'horreur et la tristesse du fait qu'ils aurait pu échouer si c'était vraiment arrivé. :/ Bon je pense que tu n'est plus surprise si je te dis qu'encore une fois je suis morte de rire avec tes dialogues. ^^ : merci encore pour les commentaires et bonne lecture ! ^^_

* * *

Chapitre 10 – Vérité dévoilé.

Dans combien des cas plusieurs personnes ont la même idée sur le moment ? la majeure partie sans aucun doute. C'est à se demander ce qui provoque ce phénomène ! dans la situation de nos 4 adolescents, c'était encore plus étrange. Ils avaient tous eu la même idée au même moment, sans pour autant le savoir ! jusqu'à ce que la porte communicante s'ouvre, laissant les deux couples se regardaient avec surprise.

- Que... ? fit la blonde

- Qu'est-ce que... ?! fit le brun

- Me dites pas que vous avez tous eu la même idée ? demanda l'argenté

- Faut croire que si ! affirma la rousse

- Jack ? fit Harold en leur faisant signe d'enter dans la chambre rose

- Oui ? fit-il en entrant en compagnie de Raiponce, tandis que celle-ci refermer la porte

- Est-ce que tu as faits une sorte de... commença-t-il a demandé avec inquiétude

- Cauchemar ? oui. Acheva-t-il avec sérieux

- Toi aussi alors ! s'exclama le brun avec surprise

- C'est fou ça ! commenta la blonde

- C'est vrai ! pourquoi on n'a rien vu nous ? questionna Mérida

- Sans doute parce qu'Emelina doit trouver un certain plaisir à torturer les hommes en leurs offrants des visions d'horreur en pleine nuit ? supposa Jack avec un regard sévère

- Oui. Sans aucun doute.

- Dites ? vous pensez qu'elle c'est amuser à faire subir la même chose à tous les princes ? demanda Raiponce avec inquiétude en se tortillant les doigts

- Je ne serais pas étonné de la part de cette garce ! affirma la rouquine en croisant ses bras

- Chuut Mérida ! fais gaffe ! elle risque de t'entendre ! fit Jack en mettant son doigt sur sa bouche comme pour lui dire de se taire

- Qu'elle vienne tiens ! je lui réglerais son compte à ma manière ! affirma-t-elle en levant les yeux en espérant que les murs l'entendent

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle peut être inconsciente ! soupira Jack en levant les yeux au ciel d'exaspération

- Oui, mais courageuse. Souligna le Viking avec un sourire

- Merci Harold. Souriait-elle

Elle lui prit sa main pour le remerciait de son soutien et lui offrit un beau sourire. Ce signe de la part de la princesse d'Écosse fit apparaître sur le visage de Raiponce un immense sourire plein d'espoir

- Au fait ! c'est fait pour vous deux ?

- Oui Raiponce. Dit Mérida avec un clin d'oeil

- Géniale ! s'exclama la blonde en sautillant et tapotant des deux mains avec joie

- Je suppose que pour vous deux c'est pareil ? constata Harold avec un regard soulagé envers Jack

Le givré et la blonde se regardèrent avec un sourire et la blonde avait le rouge qui montait aux joues. Le simple fait qu'elle rougisse d'apporter la réponse au brun et à la rousse

- Enfin ! ce n'est pas trop tôt ! s'exclama la rousse

- Eh ! tu peux parler ! depuis le temps que ça dure ! rétorqua Jack avec un regard amusé

- Oui, oui je sais. Murmura la rouquine en secouant sa tête

- Bravo à toi Harold. Félicita Jack en donnant une légère tape sur l'épaule

- À toi aussi le givré. Fit le brun d'un sourire amuser

- Eh ! tu comptes m'appeler comme ça maintenant que tu vas la fréquenter ?! rigola Jack surpris

- Non mais c'était juste pour voir ce que ça fait de t'appeler comme ça ! se moqua Harold sous les rires de sa belle

- Je crois que Mérida aura une mauvaise influence sur lui, tu crois pas ? demanda Jack à l'oreille de Raiponce

- Peut-être. Souriait-elle

- Eh ! soit plus discret ! j'ai tout entendu ! dit la rousse en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches

- Je plaisante ! ricana Jack

Et ils rigolèrent ensemble un instant. que ça faisait bien de rire entre amis ! Raiponce regardé de ses grands yeux vert ses amis et ne put s'empêcher de sourire et de secouer sa tête

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Jack

- Il y a une chose qui me vient en tête.

- Laquelle ?

- Je trouve ça dingue que ce soit en plein danger qu'on se décide à agir !

- Ouais, c'est vrai. Admis Mérida

- Pourquoi on ne s'est pas avoué nos sentiments avant ? demanda de nouveau la blonde

- Je sais pas. Fit Harold en levant les épaules

- Le danger, ça doit ajouter du romantisme sans doute. Suggéra Mérida avec ironie

- Si tu le dis. Bon on fait quoi alors ? fit Jack

Mais personne n'eut le temps de lui répondre car le grincement de bois se fit entendre dans toute la pièce. Mais comparer à ce qu'il avait entendu dans la salle à manger, les grincements étaient plus fort, plus proche, les meubles et les murs tremblaient, manquant de faire tomber les bibelots et les cadres. Ils étaient regroupés tous les 4 dos-à-dos, guettant le moindre truc qui pourrait être encore plus bizarre. Tellement que ça grinçait, ils s'attendaient presque à ce que le plafond s'effondre par endroits et que quelqu'un apparaisse à milieu des gravats.

- Tu sais que tu ne nous fait pas peur, sale peste ! s'écria Mérida

- Parle pour toi... murmura la blonde à demi terrorisé

- Mérida ? tu comptes la provoquer ou quoi ? railla Jack

- Pff ! la provoquer ? non. Mais elle se montrerait si elle n'était pas si trouillarde !

Elle avait hurlé sur les derniers mots. Et là, plus aucun bruit. Tout le vacarme de la chambre c'était arrêter, mais les objets manquer toujours de tomber ou bien ils étaient complètement de travers sur les murs. Il y avait de la poussière partout. Les jeunes amoureux restèrent tout de même sur leur garde, se méfiant des réactions de la maîtresse des lieux face aux provocations de la rouquine

- Elle t'écoute où je rêve ? remarqua Harold avec étonnement

- Ne l'encourage pas ! siffla Jack

- On sort d'ici ou pas ? proposa la blonde

- Et on va où ? lui demanda sa copine

- Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux retourner voir la voyante non ? suggéra-t-elle

- Oui. On n'a que ça comme idée. Allons-y. Approuva Jack

Et ils sortirent tous les quatre de la chambre des filles pour aller retourner dans la pièce où il avait rencontré Mlle Oraleen. Regardant prudemment autour d'eux, ils constatèrent que le couloir de velours rouge n'avait pas subi la provocation d'Émelina. Tout était encore beau, propre et rien n'était déplacé suite à une secousse.

- C'est bon, je crois que la voie est libre. Rassura Jack

- Tu sais, on n'a que la largeur du couloir a traversé ? fit Mérida avec un regard moqueur

- Et alors ? ça n'empêche d'être prudent et de vouloir se montrer responsable ! se défendit-il

- C'est vrai. Désoler. S'excusa la rousse

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la voyante. Mais contre toute attente, quand ils entrèrent de nouveau en s'attendant à la revoir ou à sentir sa présence, ils ne virent rien et n'entendirent personne. la pièce était vide et ressembler à une pièce ordinaire, même si les bougies étaient toujours allumées.

- Elle n'est pas là ? s'étonna Mérida

- Mlle Oraleen ? appela Raiponce

- Bizarre... qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda Jack

- Je ne sais pas. Je pensais qu'en revenant la voir, on saurait ce qu'il faut faire et qu'elle nous donneraient une piste ! mais là, on se retrouve de nouveau seuls, et sans but ! fit la rouquine

- Pas tout à fait. Souvenez-vous de ce que nous a raconté la voyante ! fit Harold

- Hein ? de quoi ? fit Jack

- Tu n'as pas écouté ? elle nous a raconté l'histoire d'Émelina et ce que nous devons faire pour que tous s'arrêtent ! repris le brun

- Oui je m'en souviens, mais on n'est pas plus avancé pour autant ! signala Mérida

- Comment ça ? fit la blonde

- Pour la vaincre, elle nous a bien dit d'unir nos forces en un seul pouvoir ? se souvint l'archère

- Oui. Et ? refit la blondinette

- Et ? est ce qu'au moins l'un de vous sait ce que ça peut signifier ? personne n'a une idée de ce qu'il faut faire ? redemanda Harold

- Ben faut dire aussi qu'ont a pas vraiment pris le temps pour y réfléchir... se défendit Mérida

- Nous non plus... mais bon, on trouvera bien une solution à ce problème ! d'accord ? annonça Jack avec un sourire motivant

- Et en attendant on fait quoi ? lui demanda Harold

- Je... commença Jack

Encore une fois, un autre bruit strident cette fois se fit entendre, mais de façon plus éloignée, comme si ça venait d'en haut mais plus loin. À la longue, il savait que c'était Émelina qui s'amuser à les rendre fou, et ils étaient à présent plus saisies qu'effrayer.

- Je pense que nous devrions aller la confronter et mettre un terme à tout ça. Dit-il finalement

- Quoi ? allez carrément là-bas sans plan fiable ? s'étonna Harold

- Oui.

- Mais c'est du suicide ! répliqua la rousse avec des grands yeux

- T'en fais pas. Je trouverais la solution. Assura le gardien

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? lui demanda la princesse aux cheveux d'or

- Parce que je suis le plus vieux et que c'est à moi de vous protéger et de montrer l'exemple en tant que responsable.

- Eh ben ! si on te suit sur le chemin de l'exemple, on est mal barré ! se moqua la rousse en gloussant ouvertement

- Dis ce que tu veux, mais c'est comme ça que le plus âgé doit agir envers les plus jeunes et les têtes brûlés ! répliqua Jack avec moquerie joueuse

- C'est moi la tête brûlée !? s'énerva Mérida instantanément

- Ne recommencer pas s'il vous plaît... supplia Raiponce

- Bon. On y va ? on reprend la même formation pour descendre les escaliers ? suggéra Harold

- Oui, c'est une bonne idée. Acquiesça Raiponce

- Je te préviens Mérida ! l'avertissement tiens toujours compte ! fit Jack

- Oui oui je sais, gnia gnia gnia... soupira-t-elle exaspéré

- Très bien. Si tout le monde est d'accord, allons-y. Fit le brun

Ils sortirent donc tous les 4 de la salle de voyance, l'air décider pour certains et moins pour d'autre. Notamment Raiponce, mais qui essayait de montrer sa bravoure sous son aspect fragile et sensible. C'est vrai qu'il y avait de quoi être inquiet. Aller voir la personne responsable de tous leurs soucis et de ceux des autres, sans plan fiable, c'était un peu comme... une mission suicidaire. Mais si elle n'avait pas vraiment d'habiliter au combat et de pouvoir magique de défense comme ses amis, elle avait le pouvoir de les guérir au moindre problème. Et s'il fallait rester vigilant durant toute l'expédition jusqu'à Émelina, ça ne l'empêchait pas de vouloir aider au mieux ses amis en essayant de trouver une réponse et une solution sur l'énigme que Mlle Oraleen leur avaient confiée. Elle commencer déjà à y réfléchir quand elle percuta le dos de Jack et des autres, qui c'étaient arrêter de marcher et qui ne bougeaient plus.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? pourquoi vous avancer plus ?

- On a de la compagnie. Grogna Jack avec méfiance

- Qui ? demanda encore la blonde avec appréhension

Et elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir voir par-dessus l'épaule de celui qu'elle aime en se mordant la lèvre de peur. Elle, ainsi que tous les autres, un fantôme qui les attendait au milieu du couloir, bloquant l'accès à l'escalier pour l'étage inférieur. C'était pas Émelina. Non. c'était le fantôme d'une homme, assez beau, bien habillé et qui semblait très calme. En plissant les yeux, Raiponce parvenait à le reconnaître et s'exclama d'un ton bizarrement joyeux, tout en s'approchant de façon à ne plus être cacher par le dos de ses amis

- William ! fit-elle

- Quoi ? fit Jack surpris

- Ah oui c'est vrai, elle a raison ! fit Mérida

- Vous connaissez donc mon identité ? demanda William

- Oui. Grâce à Mlle Oraleen. Ajouta la jolie blonde

- Je vois. Je suppose qu'elle vous a confié l'histoire de cette demeure ?

- En partie oui. Admis le brun

- Euh... devons nous vous craindre ? demanda la rousse avec un regard plutôt méfiant

- Pourquoi pensez-vous que vous devriez avoir peur de moi ?

- Ben déjà, vous êtes un fantôme ! rétorqua-t-elle

- Et donc, tous les fantômes sont agressifs ?

- Non, mais... fit-elle un peu paumée

- Ne vous en faites pas. Vous êtes méfiant, et c'est normal. Après tout ce que vous avez vécue depuis que vous avez mis les pieds ici. Rassura William

- C'est sur. Fit Harold en croisant les bras et ayant un visage songeur

- Que voulez-vous William ? pourquoi vous étés là ? demanda Raiponce avec un sourire

- Je sais ce que vous allez faire. Fit-il d'un ton calme

- Ah ? et ? vous comptez nous en empêcher ? questionna le gardien

- Non. je suis venue vous aidez et vous mettre en garde.

- Contre Émelina ? fit la blonde

- Entre autres, oui.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez à nous dire ? demanda Mérida

- De vous méfier d'elle. Elle vous veut. Vous êtes les dernières pièces manquante pour que sa malédiction s'achève selon Oraleen. Elle s'en prendra alors à chacun d'entre vous, selon son choix. Et elle usera de ses propres pouvoirs sur vous afin de vous monter les uns contre les autres, ou peut être pire. Mais si vous restez solidaire et présent les uns pour les autres, ça lui posera des problèmes et vous en tirerez profit.

- Merci pour vos conseille. Allez on y va. Fit Jack

- Attends ! William, pouvez-vous nous dire exactement ce qui s'est passé entre vous et Émelina pour que vous... deveniez... comme ça ? demanda Raiponce gênée

Tout le monde se tourna vers elle et fut surpris de la question qu'elle venait de poser. était-ce le bon moment pour discuter de ces choses-là avec un esprit? mais que voulez-vous? c'est Raiponce. c'est son caractère. le fait qu'elle soit gentille et attentionnée faisait partie de sa personnalité. bon il est vrai que ça pourrait être intéressant de savoir ce qui c'est vraiment passé cette nuit la. comprenant le but de la question, Mérida et Harold retrouvèrent leurs calmes et paraissait plus détendu. sauf Jack. même s'il savait et qu'on lui avait dit qu'il n'avait rien à craindre de l'intérêt de Raiponce pour ce William, le fait qu'elle soit aussi familière avec lui le dérangeait. et il ne savait pas trop pourquoi en fait. mais ça l'agaçait. il se sentait agacer. c'est avec un visage grognon et mécontent qu'il continuer d'écouter la conversation et de savoir la version du fantôme, en essayant de faire en sorte que personne ne remarque son état

- Si vous le voulez. D'ailleurs je pense que connaitre la vraie raison de tous ces phénomènes pourrait vous être utiles.

- On vous écoute. Fit la princesse

- Bien. Comme vous devez le savoir, j'ai connu Émelina il y a des années. Nous nous sommes fréquenté et je l'ai demandé en mariage. Tout aller bien entre nous et les préparatifs du mariage avançait bien. Tout aller bientôt être prêt pour célébrer notre union. Émelina en était tellement joyeuse. Avant notre union, je voulais lui faire un dernier cadeau en la redemandant encore une fois en mariage afin de lui prouver que je tenais vraiment à elle et que l'avoir comme épouse me comblerait éternellement de joie. J'ai donc demandé l'aide à une amie qui tenait un commerce de fleurs et qui connaissait la signification des fleurs mieux que quiconque. Elle m'a conseillé d'offrir un bouquet de 12 roses rouges qui signifiait que c'était une preuve d'amour passionnée pour une demande en mariage. Mais elle a dû nous surprendre à parler ensemble et partir acheter les fleurs, car un jour, elle est venue me voir folle de jalousie. Et c'est ainsi que la malédiction nous à tous frapper. Nous, la demeure et elle aussi. Expliqua-t-il

- Comme c'est triste et injuste... gémissait Raiponce les larmes aux yeux.

- Et vous n'avez pas eu le temps de vous expliquer ? s'indigna Mérida sous le choc

- Hélas non. Et je pense que si j'avais pu le faire, rien de tout ça ne serait arriver et vous ne seriez pas ici. Et de même pour les autres victimes avant vous. S'excusa William

- J'ai une idée ! s'exclama Raiponce

- Laquelle ? demanda Harold

- Il faut lui dire la vérité ! si elle nous écoute, elle comprendra son erreur et tout s'arrangera ! fit-elle avec enthousiasme

- C'est une chose à tenter, mais la folie l'ayant consumé, je doute qu'elle veuille vous laisser prononcer un seul mot. Déclara William avec une mine pas très convaincue

- Peut-être ! mais si on n'essaie pas, on ne saura jamais si ça aurait pu marcher ! rétorqua la blonde avec assurance

- Hin... Oraleen a vraiment eu raison de vous faire confiance. Et elle avait raison. Vous avez quelque chose que les autres n'avaient pas. Et je pense que c'est cette particularité qui mettra fin à tout ça. Souriait le fantôme à la princesse

- Mais justement ! elle nous a parlé d'unir nos forces en un seul pouvoir ! vous savez de quoi elle parler ? demanda Harold

- Hélas non. Oraleen a toujours eu un don pour parler en énigme. Mais je crois en vous et je sais que vous trouverez la réponse en temps voulu.

- Bravo... on n'est pas plus avancé. Grogna Mérida

- Gardez confiance et courage. rester unis et tout ira bien. Et soyez prudent. Encouragea-t-il avec un sourire

- Vous reverrons-nous ? demanda Raiponce

- Je ne pense pas. J'erre depuis ce triste jour dans cette partie de la maison. Je ne peux errer ailleurs parce qu'Émelina ne tolère plus ma présence dans ces murs. Même sous ma forme spectrale. Affirma William

- Ooh... fit la blonde avec tristesse

- Mais si je peux vous aider quand vous serez avec elle, j'essaierais de venir. Dit-il pour rassurer la jeune fille

- Merci William. Nous tenterons de la sauver. Et tout redeviendra comme avant. Remercia-t-elle

- Pour vous, oui. Mais pour nous, ce sera la liberté et le repos qui nous tendra les bras. Mais merci pour vos paroles. je suis navré que toute cette responsabilité vous tombe sur les épaules. Néanmoins, je vous souhaite bonne chance. À bientôt mes amis... souriait-il avec espoir et confiance

Et il disparut lentement, tel que les fantômes disparaissent habituellement quand les mortels les aperçoivent, en continuant de sourire aux 4 adolescents. Quand il eut totalement disparu, le calme était toujours présent dans la maison, mais aussi au sein du groupe qui semblait tous réfléchir aux paroles et conseil de William.

- Bon au moins, on est un peu plus avancé de ce qu'on doit faire. Réfléchissais la rousse à voix haute, bras croisé

- Oui, je l'ai trouvé très gentil et sympathique. Affirma Raiponce

- Pff mouais... qui dit qu'il n'est pas de mèche avec Émelina ? balança Jack avec un timbre de voix un peu agressif

- Jack, pourquoi tu dis ça ? s'étonna Raiponce

- Il ne faut pas le croire trop vite ! vous imaginez s'il a fait le coup de la pauvre victime à tous ceux présent avant nous, pour les envoyer plus facilement vers le piège de la garce ?

- Tu ne vois pas la sincérité au fond de ses yeux ? s'indigna Raiponce face aux paroles sec et dur de celui qu'elle aimait

- T'arrive à voir ça alors qu'on peut voir à travers lui ? la bonne blague ! ironisa Jack

- Pff... Je ne dis plus rien. Ce n'est pas la peine que j'en discute avec toi, vu comment tu es jaloux ! se fâcha la blonde

- Moi je suis jaloux ? d'un fantôme !? s'exclama-t-il surpris face à l'adjectif employé par sa belle

- Oui ! Jaloux ! et idiot en plus ! ajouta-t-elle le regard sévère

- Hein ? répète ? siffla Jack avec colère

- Eh ! eh ! arrêtez tous les deux ! vous voyez donc pas que c'est ce que veut Émelina en nous montant les uns contre les autres ? on doit rester solidaire jusqu'au bout ! intervient Harold inquiet de la tournure de la dispute

- Facile à dire ! mais allez discuter calmement à une bourrique qui est d'une jalousie pas possible ! grogna Raiponce en mettant ses mains sur ces hanches

- Et à une fille dont la naïveté bat tous les records ! répliqua Jack en resserrant naturellement son emprise sur son bâton où de la glace se former là où Jack avait sa main.

- Bon là j'en ai marre ! lâcha Mérida avec agacement

D'un froncement de sourcil, d'une moue renfrognée et d'un pas vif et rapide, elle se dirigea vers le gardien et sa meilleure amie pour aller coller deux claques bien sonores sur les joues de ses amis. Ce qui les calma instantanément et ils regardèrent la rousse avec deux grands yeux surpris, tout en passant leurs mains sur leurs joues légèrement rougies par la claque.

- Ça commence à bien faire là ! vous vous rendez compte que vous vous disputez déjà après avoir réussi à déclarer votre flamme ?! s'énerva-t-elle, les mains sur les hanches et le regard très sévère

- Mais... fit-elle

- Je... fit-il

- Il n'y a pas de « mais » ni de « je » ! c'est ce genre de comportement qui causera notre perte à tous ! on doit rester unis comme une équipe ! et si pour éviter que ça se reproduit, je n'hésiterais pas à vous en remettre une ! est ce que c'est clair ?

- Oui... fit Raiponce

- Oui... fit Jack

- Bien. Alors c'est vrai que toi, Raiponce, tu es un peu trop naïve, mais c'est ça et ta gentillesse qui fait que nous t'adorons. Et toi Jack, tu n'as pas à ressentir de la jalousie, ni à avoir ce genre de comportement ! tu es le plus âgé, alors montre l'exemple ! c'est toi qui nous la dis, tu te souviens ?

- Oui, mais...

- Alors voilà, c'est parfait. L'incident est clos. Allez ! réconciliez-vous ! ordonna-t-elle

Jack et Raiponce avaient les yeux baissés de honte face à la colère justifiable de la princesse d'Écosse. Il est vrai qu'ils n'auraient pas dû se disputer comme ça, mais c'était plus fort qu'eux. Mais face à Mérida, ils avaient l'impression d'être deux enfants face à une mère qui les sermonne après avoir fait une grosse bêtise. Ils se tournèrent donc l'un vers l'autre l'air gêné et honteux. Jack joué nerveusement avec son bâton et Raiponce tortillait ses doigts.

- Je m'excuse Raiponce... s'excusa-t-il avec regret

- Moi aussi Jack. Désolé... fit elle de même

- Quoi ? vous n'avez pas mieux pour vous réconcilier ?!

- Mérida... intervient Harold en soupirant

- Quoi Mérida ? ils se disputent et ils se réconcilient ! mais ils auraient pu trouver mieux à faire ! rétorqua-t-elle

- Ah oui ? comme quoi ? demanda Jack avec un regard sévère et méfiant

- Mieux que des mots ! embrassez-vous ! lâcha-t-elle avec les bras croisés en souriant

- Hein ?! mais... eh oh ! je fais pas ça sur commande ! s'indigna-t-il

- Je savais que tu était têtu, mais pas froussard. Se moqua-t-elle avec un regard moqueur

- Froussard ? parce que je refuse d'embrasser celle que j'aime devant tout le monde ? non mais là tu délires ! se défendit Jack

- Ah oui ? fit-elle

- Ouais ! parfaitement ! râla-t-il

- Jack ? fit la blonde d'une voix timide

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers elle

Sa belle l'avait fixés pendant deux secondes, et elle s'était agrippé à son cou afin de pouvoir l'embrasser avec amour, sans demander l'avis de Jack et sans gêne devant ses amis. Quand Jack entra en contact avec les lèvres douces et chaudes de Raiponce, tout ce qu'il pensait ou même ressentait s'envola. C'était le vide total en lui dès qu'ils s'embrassaient, et la seule chose qui l'envahissait, c'était les émotions et les sensations de ce baiser, accompagné de frisson parcourant la moindre parcelle de peau. Quand Raiponce se détacha de lui, elle le regardait avec de grands yeux tristes.

- Je ne veux plus me disputer avec toi... ça fait trop mal... gémissait-elle au bord des larmes

- Raiponce... je suis vraiment désolé... je... je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine... s'excusa-t-il

- Ni moi te mettre en colère...

- Viens... fit-il en écartant ses bras

Et il la prit dans ses bras et la serra tendrement contre lui. Raiponce étant plus petite que lui, pouvait mettre sa tête contre son torse et Jack pouvait poser sa tête sur celle de Raiponce. Mérida et Harold eux, regardaient ce belle acte de tendresse avec un sourire commun. Ils se regardèrent aussi et ne purent s'empêcher de se prendre par la main.

- Et bien voilà. Tout est réglé. Constat Harold en souriant de soulagement

- Oui. Je préfère voire ça plutôt que des disputes. Avec ma mère j'en ai assez vu et entendu, je ne veux pas revivre ce genre de chose avec mes amis. Expliqua-t-elle avec une certaine tristesse

- Je comprends. Souriait-il

- Merci. Bon les amoureux ? on se remet en route ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire

Jack et Raiponce étaient toujours enlacés et regardaient Mérida et Harold avec un sourire, et un regard déterminé.

- Oui. Fit elle

- Ouais. Finissons en.

* * *

_Et voilà donc la véritable histoire de la maison et de sa propriétaire. C'est triste non ? enfin pour William, car le pauvre n'a pas pu lui dire quoi que ce soit avant de... mourir. :/ pour la signification des 12 roses j'ai fait ma recherche sur le langage des fleurs ! ^^mais difficile de choisir les fleurs franchement ! il y en a trop ! :o_

_Bon. Pour William, euh... je vous avoue que j'avais plus l'impression de presque lui donner le style physique et vestimentaire de William Murdock de la série « les enquêtes de Murdock ». Une série qui passe sur France 3 le dimanche. J'adooooore ! ^^_

_Oui il y a des disputes graves, de la jalousie et des baffes qui volent ! mais Mérida à raison ! c'est la vieille folle qui veut ça ! et puis des bisous pour s'excuser... ce n'est pas mimi ça ? :D_

_Par contre là, l'équipe passe à l'action ! :D mais que se passera-t-il maintenant ? sur quoi vont-ils tomber ? o.O_

_À vendredi ! ^^_


End file.
